Re Incarnari: The Hero in Villain skin
by schwarz-sama
Summary: He died, killed by his own blood, fall through the darkness waiting to be in hell until a certain god gave him another chance in a world where the supernatural is the norm, infestated by villains of all things and- who on Gehenna thought that making heroism a profession is a good idea?
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

-I dont own My Hero Academia, If I did everyone would be overpowered.

_" People are supposed to transcend to either Heaven or Hell by the time they died at some point. But in some instances… "_

_"They don't ."_

…

…

…

It was… dark.

But for some reason I could clearly see my self despite of it. Well… if you think being translucent is normal, then yes. I'm absolutely fine. I wear my (customize) Tracksuit I used when I don't have anything good to do. I tried walking, but I couldn't without any foothold. I'm just floating in this oblivion for Satan knows how long.

I tried talking, screaming, but my voice just echoed like I was in a cave through the seemingly endless void I was in. Just…

Just where on Gehenna am I?

Well firstly I'm obviously not in Gehenna like I expected myself to be thrown if I ever die… oh.

I died.

My own blood killed me in my hospital bed…

I'm actually surprised they hadn't done it earlier…

Anyway, let's not dwell on it. I'm already dead. What could I possibly do about it? I have bigger issues right know in my apparently translucent ghostly hand.

"Where the fuck am I?"

"Ah! Well your in the boundary between different universes in the never ending multiverse!~" a bland and mischievous voice said out of no where. I blinked.

Did he just say multiverese?

I turn around and saw a… kid? That wearing all white clothes, a top hat yellow gleaming eyes with more than obvious eye bugs and has black permy hair? Now I'm jealous, I've always liked to have my hair permed-wait he's not a kid… his a…

"Scheiße. A real life chibi…"He blinked, then started laughing. Rude…

"Pfft-! Seriously? We're floating in a endless void and the first thing you asked me is if I'm a real life chibi instead of asking who am I? Ha! You're amazing! "He exclaimed after having the what it seems is the laugh of his life.

Rude.

"Well it's pretty much obvious that I'm already dead as I have figured out by myself earlier and you also mentioned the "multiverese " which would explain why this scene reeks like those Isekai anime, manga and fanfictions from the internet. "

"Eh" He blinked.

"Which might also imply that you're a god, a messenger or either a entity that exist in the multiverese and oversees it-Like Byakuran, Kaguya, or Altair - or a entity that has a job of sending a few individual throughout the multiverese for either a mission or a second chance in life… that or your just a bored god and thought that it would be a great idea to send people to different universe for entertainment. "I said and he just stare at me unbelievably.

"…"

"You deduced that much with just that? "

I chuckled, then smile " well yeah, I've always been called** "The Man Ahead the Human Race" **due to my intelligence and how skilled I was in anything I do with just a few hints. They said that the way I absorbed and process information is like "breathing oxygen on a normal basis" their words not mine."I said smiling.

"That's… terrifying. You're not even lying." he said a little frightened. I just nod and hummed in agreement. well who wouldn't be frightened by that? The real life chibi, yeah I'm calling him that until he confirmed it himself or until he said his name, cleared his throat and start to address the current issue.

"W-well, anyway…" did he just stutter?

"Yeah, I'm a god but not the "**GOD**" with all caps and yup I'm in my chibi form cause I preferred wandering in this form. "

Hahah! I knew it.

"Now let me introduce my self. " he said as he straightened up, cause he was floating while in Indian sit since the start.

"Nice to meet you. I am the god of second chances, ** Ächten Jamertal** at your service. "He said before bowing like a well mannered person he looked like.

…And… '_The Renegade, Vale of Tears_' Well doesn't that sound fishy? And Scheiße, his name literally state that he is miserable and anything but legal and legitimate. I stare blankly at him in a way that may or may not make him feel a little conscious.

"What?"

"Are you aware that I'm half German? "I asked him in monotone and a blank face.

"…"

I sigh "You did not need to worry, I won't pry if it's personal "

"…"

"Anyway, what's going to happen to me now? Will I go to Gehenna? To heaven? Rot in the oblivion or reincarnated? You said you are the god of second chances Which means you must be reincarnating people in to the multiverese "

"Ah… yeah. I do however its different this time. "Different? Will he sneak me to Hell after all?

"What did you mean "different this time "?"I asked.

"Well you see normally, I just randomly reincarnate people and giving them second chances in life though for some reason every single one that I reincarnated are Otaku in one way or another. "He said with a somewhat confused face like he didn't know how exactly it happens either. What kind of circumstances is that? Is that a curse? Is he cursed or something? He's definitely cursed. Does it something to do with his name "Vale of Tears" or something? There's no way that was just a mere coincidence.

" I just reincarnate them and do them some favor in their old world and gave them a few gifts in their new lives, However… "

"I never gave my blessings even once to anyone I've reincarnated " wow a benevolent god that never once gave anyone his blessing? Neat that's record breaking.

"Okay that's cool but why is it that you want to gave me your blessing? That doesn't make any sense. Is it the fact about Your name or something? "I asked him since I'm genuinely curious now and me being curious is anything but good news.

He smirked at me "say… between those people that I have reincarnated, how many do think had a chance to meeting me? "He asked back at me. My eyes widen at that.

"I see… so that's what you mean by reincarnated them randomly… you never interact with them, they never had the chance meeting you hence the reason why no one could received your blessing saved from the gifts and favors you gave and did for them. Do they even know you? "

"Yup! They knew me but never had the chance of meeting me cause well I'm more or less a fugitive as you have guessed so its not really a good idea to have a chat to every single one of them every time. "He explained to me while eating potato chips he summoned out of nowhere. Now I'm feel hungry even though I know I shouldn't be,being dead and all. Wait -

Being hungry as a ghost is a sign of hollowfication right? Good thing I don't have a chain in my chest. Anyway…

"Well now THAT make sense. But you didn't answer my question about why I am receiving your blessing and why me? And why endangered your self by talking to me if you could just reincarnated me without any problem at all? "He smirked.

"Well because you are _special_. "He said as if I asked if the sky was blue.

"I believe special is a bit overboard, if ever I'm an anoma… ly…"

"…"

"Scheiße. that's the reason isn't it. "

"Your intellectual capabilities is truly terrifying. "He shuddered.

"…so me being an abnormality apparently peaks your interest? Does that mean you already knew me? "

He shrugged "Well, not really, I only learn about you when I found about from my otherselves how your otherselves achieved Godhood and power to travel through the multiverese along with bending reality allong with space and time."

Verdammt. Godhood?

…

…

…

"That actually sounds like what would I exactly do my self if ever that I was reincarnated… "

"…"

"…He didn't even deny it… what's wrong with this dude! " the god mutters under his breath.

"Rude "

"Not my fault "

"You said you learn it from your other selves? "

"Yes "

"So does that mean your like Byakuran that can see share memories and connect to his other selves in the multiverese and thus make him essentially one person in every world he is and Mephisto who is omnipresent in the past, present and future but in your case its in the multiverese scale?"

"Erm… no it's not like that. True I could communicate with them sometimes but not always cause we're wanted criminals in the multiverese council. We're our own person and not necessary one person despite being the same person, we can't share memories, only information and also I'm not omnipresent. "

"I see…"

"Oh, and Mephisto don't exactly liked each other that much since I was exiled from the council and my apparent intervention mess up with his plans one way or another whether we both liked it or not as well… "

"You know him? And his part of the council that manage the multiverese? Though that does make sense since he is technically the Demon king of Space and Time. He also doesn't like not knowing something as far as his character traits says. "

"Yeah, that prick doesn't liked when other people from the multiverese enters Assiah, his apparent official playground. "

He did say that in the animes fifth episode if my memories are not failing me.

"Getting back to the topic, I am giving you a second chance in life in another world. " oh. Yeah we get offed track cause of Mephy.

"Could I know what kind of world will be reincarnated at? "

"I'm just getting at it. Any way you will be reincarnated in a world where the supernatural is the norm-"

"Kekkai sensen? "I asked hopefully.

"No."

Damn.

" It's a world where 80% of the Earth's population has superpowers that they called "Quirks " while the remaining 20% of the population is normal or what they deemed "Quirkless"-"

"My Hero Academia"

"Yup"he said popping the 'p' in the end.

"What would be my quirk then? Could I choose my own one? "I asked sparkling an bright excited expression on him.

"Shess… okay okay! That's my supposed to be blessing anyway! "He said blocking his vision of my face. Nyahahah! I know he wouldn't be able to resist! I could hear him muttered something that suspiciously sound like '_too damn bright_ ' and '_where did those glitters come from anyway?_' under his breath.

"That said what quirk would you like to have? "

Gyahahahah! Well let's see… _All for One_? No no no too cliche. _One for all_? No too weak _ESP_? Hmmm… tempting but -Ah. Ah! Hahahah! Oh Wonderful! That's it! A quirk in **league** with those two!

"I already choose "he perk up at that.

" '_Telekinesis_' I presume? "He asked which I shake my head on, and it somehow made him surprised and - was that _relief_ I just saw?

"No. It's a quirk that you could say that is on **league** with one for all and all for one and **Beyond**." With a capital 'B'

"Power on league and '**Beyond**' with those quirks? I was somewhat sure that you would choose _ESP_ though…"

"Right, I would.If it weren't for this wonderful Idea that entered my currently translucent head. "I told him chuckling a little. And he took a little Step back at that. Oh~ was this because of the information he has on me from his other self? Or it's just his own preservation instincts?Pfft- doesn't matter though.

Though I couldn't decide what I want between my ideas …

Would I choose a power similar to _Sylar_ ? _Holopsicon_ from _Re: creators? Dying will Flames of the sky ? _

_Imagine breaker _or _All-Fiction_…

Ah.

I Grinned and start to chuckle maniacally.

**[All - Fiction]**

The chibi god almost choked after I told him what quirk I want as a gift is.

Good.

He was smiling really stiff now.

"S-sure! I could do that! Y-yeah definitely! "

"You sound like you don't want it-"

"You'll start out as a baby when you reincarnated, though with a twist like every one else that I reincarnated "Rude cutting me off like that.

"What _twist?_"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out ~"

Cocky little shit.

"I'll remember everything right? "Asked the god in front of me. My memories is what made me who I am till the day I died, it would be meaningless for me to be reborn without them intact. I wait for the said God to answer but a fond smile is the only thing I get as an answer.

My whole body then started to glow and slowly dissolved into glitter like particles that was glowing, illuminating the lightless void we reside in a majestic and beautiful manner.

"_We will meet again I'm sure of it. _"He said waving as I float upwards away from him.

Then I knew nothing anymore.

…

…

…

[A/N]

It's my first time posting something like this! I'm still new on how to use the app so… yeah.

Anyway, this is the first fanfic that I have posted in the internet so yeah, im a little nervous. I've written fics before but I never posted them so they're kinda crap.

So… yeah, no beta we die like men(read: Weeb).

Schwarz-san is out.


	2. A Peculiar child

[A/N]

Sorry, I forgot to mentioned that I will only be posting when I had a chance to (and believe me, that's very few) anyway on to the story!

Chapter 1: A Peculiar child

Izuku Midoriya is a very unique child.

He is very intelligent compared to children in his age, even more so to his Explosive childhood friend Katsuki Bakugou, who is considered a prodigy by his parents and the superpowered society they lived in.

Despite his meek appearance, he is by far just as charismatic as his childhood friend. He is adored in their neighborhood for his innocent looks that just screamed "hug me!". He wasn't as loud as a child of his age should be but it's not something to be worried and could just be leave as being shy.

Then he was announced quirkless.

Even he has the X-ray result that was saying he has one, and he could have been a late bloomer. The doctor told him that it was impossible since he was already six years old and he should just give up.

His Mother cried and continuously apologize for him for not being able to be a _"Hero"_ anymore, for not being able to gave him a quirk. His best friend told him he is useless, that he is a _"Deku" _a someone who couldn't do anything.

His peers of course followed suite and evade him like you would to a person with a somewhat contagious disease. The adults looked at him like he was something that they couldn't care less.

_"You can't be a Hero."_

Everyone, including his own mother and the society as a whole seems to say. Mocking him about something he always wanted to be but would never have, because the society said no. Everything turn upside down just like that.

One would think that it would be enough to broke the child-

"I don't need a quirk! If I work hard then anything is possible! "

-But apparently it wasn't.

The child believed that success is possible if one work hard for it, even without a quirk. It was as if the boy had seen a completely different world that runs and operate in a set of completely different rules. Which is actually the case as Izuku Midoriya is a unique child.

He dreamed of a different world. A completely different to the one he lived today. A world that is more peaceful by a margin compared to this world. A world that is marginally more_ "Fair "_ to the current one. A world where everyone is _normal_, where _superpowers_ are just **fiction**.

** _A world without Heroes and Villains alike. _ **

He sometimes wonder what those dreams implies as they were a little blurry and could barely understand any of them. Even with the intelligence that he possess, the one that already _surpassed_ his teachers at the daycare, he couldn't understand them and They sometimes appears to him as a flash of a memory or just a simple Deja vu. Apparently no matter how intelligent you are, it barely matters if it can't be backed by the necessary wisdom to be worth listening to. A child is still a child no matter how intelligent and way ahead you to other people it seems.

Though it may explain his ability to do things he had never learned to do.

At the age of two, he could clearly remember everything. Like how many leaves fall from the tree at the playground, or how many times the TV show a commercial about All might to how many red cars have passed the apartment complex they lived, he remember that his ability to retain and never forget information is called _Hyperthymesia_.

A rare condition from the Prequirk era in which an individual possesses a superior autobiographical memory and is able to recall the vast majority of personal experiences and events in his or her life and is not a quirk like a person would normally guessed.

He could clearly remember that his father, his mother's husband, a man with a messy and curly black hair with a face that adorned with freckles and blood red eyes was never been present in their home. His mother struggle at home taking care of him as a result of it. His Father that he had never met still supported them however by sending money enough for them to live a _carefree life in Hawaii for the rest of their lives_. Though why his Mother was hell bend on staying in their apartment was beyond his comprehension.

Intelligent as he was, he is still a kid through and through.

After learning his family's arrangements without his mother knowing, he pretend to play heroes with other children while eavesdropping to the adults in the neighborhood, end up with a conclusion that they can't always depend on the money his nonexistent father is sending them when they barely even know where on earth he was.

So at the age of seven, out of his mother's knowledge, Izuku has started hacking. When and where he learned how to? No one really knows, It seems that he was just pulling knowledge out of nowhere. Though if Izuku was to be asked, he would say that it because of the snippets of the world free of quirks he normally saw in his dreams. It's like he just automatically knew how hacking and computers work inside and out like he has been studying them all of his life.

With a fake name and Identity, Izuku began to be famous at the age of ten. His bank account grew immense as he start to invest in the stock market and… slay everyone. Another thing he was thankful of the dreams for, he apparently has a knack for making his money, circulating it, causing it to grow **exponentially**.

Also, he apparently has a gift on forgering necessary legal documents. It helps a lot in creating fake identities for his investments.

Now they had a back up money to support them if it turns out that his father was a Villain or a bastard. That said, He couldn't find him anywhere even with his skills and connection.

Though being a millionaire when only you knew you are one yourself doesn't change things too much in his life. He was still quirkless, his quirkologist said he was even with the X-ray results which he actually found hilarious. How does a toe joint could indicate one had a quirk? They didn't even do blood testing for a genes of a quirked human, even testing for quirkfactor would do. But they didn't bother to do any of the said procedures, and ah yes his peers and his neighbors still think of him as useless.

So yes, nothing really change.

It makes so much sense why quirkless people had an unholy amount of suicide rate.

Which is one of the reason why he wanted to be a _Hero_.

To help those who was abandoned by society, those whose wronged because of something they doesn't have control over. To that someone to everyone that doesn't have anyone. He just wanted to help everyone, regardless of whether the society and the world said he couldn't.

And he knew that he need to work for it with his blood and sweat.

He recorded every quirk he come across to within his note books whenever he had a chance to do so. He _analyzed_ and _dissected_ every each one of them to the point that he knew them more that their owners. It doesn't really matter to him if they picked on him more because of it. What matters is that he became better than he currently is.

Izuku Midoriya isn't the type of person that would give up just because the world said no to him.

He wasn't the type to dance in anyone's tune.

If he something proved to be hard, he work to death until he could do it like he already knew it since he was born.

_Izuku Midoriya is a peculiar child indeed. _

…

…

…

[A/N]

I have a clear idea wear this fic will go but I just couldn't write it. My head just go blank and I forgot what would I want to write. Anyway thanks for the time

Schwarz-san is out.


	3. An early turns of events and awakening

Chapter 2: An early turns of events and awakening

Izuku is eleven year's old.

He is a child-

**A Man **

-that never surrender to challenges the world throw at him, a unavoidable fact.

And the society was pretty much blind of his unwavering determination that could easily out shine All might himself.

No one could see it, except Katsuki that is.

Which was one of the reason why he antagonized Izuku too much.

But he could understand where Katsuki's anger was coming from.

After all, it was the premature society they lived in that he end up like he was. He believed that he was the protagonist of a story of a hero who would surpassed All might and will be worshipped by the society -or the extras and Canon fodders as he would say.-

**He isn't. Even if he's right at some part, it wasn't his story**

-He really understand.

**This world is much more worst and just as petty as his old one.**

Even now.

"If you want a quirks so badly, take a swandive and wish for a quirk in your next life!"

Izuku is silent after the word come out of Katsuki's mouth. He stared at his once childhood friend with an unreadable expression. Katsuki scoffed.

"Tch, you couldn't even fight back. Stupid Deku. "He grumbled then walked away, leaving Izuku in alone in the empty alley near their school.

Izuku frowned and sighed at Katsuki's retreating figure as he picked up his belongings that the ashblonde attempt to ruin.-

**Impulsive child.**

-He understand where he is coming from, but does he really need to say that to him? Does he understand the weight of the word he just said? Izuku might attempt to do just that if he was any weaker inside-

**He wouldn't.**

\- and that won't be ideal for the both of them, with Katsuki going to jail, because suicide baiting is totally wrong and unacceptable in any standard, and him obviously dying for jumping.

**His second life is not worth it to waste on a child that is poisoned by a primitive society and thinks that the world revolve around him then leave the said child to fall to underworld to rot because he didn't help them.**

He stood up and started walking home from school. His mother might worry if get home late.

He entered a disturbingly familiar tunnel near the school on his way. He suddenly feel wary, his intuition and paranoia is screaming at the back of his head.

**Sure It's familiar. It's the part where the story that wasn't supposed to be his started **

His intuition and Paranoia was never wrong. He learned from a long time, strong enough to be mistaken as a quirk in some occasion.

**It wasn't his quirk. His quirk is something that is powerful enough to destroy earth in a single wrong thought.**

Which is confusing for others because he doesn't have a quirk. Not that he care if had any since quirks isn't something that makes someone special.

**Yes they doesn't. But he wasn't quirkless, he knew that before he was born to this world, his patron god gave it to him. **

And just his luck, or the obvious lack of it, a villain appear from the manhole behind him -_is that a slime? Is this a video game or something?_ -

**the slime that weren't supposed to appear yet **

-the slime villain quickly grew in size and start to seize him by the time he had a glimpse of him.

"A medium-sized invisibility cloak…" The villain appears like a sewer like version of slime mobs straight out of a Fantasy RPGs from his phone and the it feels like he had seen the smelly villain-_It was really smelly-_ somewhere before.-

**He do, in another life in another world in a certain story that was now his, but he wasn't supposed to encounter him this earlier.****He was currently just eleven after all, and not even in middle school. **

-his voice came out pretty much bubbly, it was like he was speaking through underwater.

_And is apparently a pedophile._

Izuku snapped out of his morbid amusement about the villain as his legs start moving.

The villain leaped at him and tried to circle and corner him. Unfortunately for him, Izuku is a expert at the art of dodging because of a certain ashblonde kid that may or may not have help him train with unwittingly.

"Stop moving you brat! It'll only hurt for 45 seconds so. Stop. Fucking. Moving. Dammit!"

Izuku just kept dodging the continuous assault from the sewer villain as much as he could in a cramped space they was currently in. The villain is sloppy to be honest and is very slow to chase after someone of his speed so it was not much of a problem.

However the villain got a lucky shot and get a good aim at him by blocking his exit points when he tried to excaped then send out a whisp made of slime. Izuku pulled out a metal ruler out from his backpack and to intercept the slime tentacle coming after him in a swift horizontal motion.

The tentacle dispersed and splattered, Izuku throw the ruler at the villain in a circular motion towards the villain's main body thought it turn out to be ineffective as the ruler just submerged through the villain's slimy face.

"HA! To bad! Physical doesn't work on me! I'm fluid!"

BOOM!

The manhole cover behind the slime was suddenly blown into the air, quickly catching the sewer villain's attention. He turned and sneered but it quickly turn into shock and fear once he saw the person who came out of the manhole.

**"IT'S ALRIGHT NOW, YOUNG MAN, "** All Might spoke.

**"WHY?"** Then stomped his foot down as he stood tall.

**"BECAUSE I AM HERE!"** And faster than the villain could react, All Might moved.

**"[TEXAS SMASH!!!]"**

The pressure from All Might's punch is enough to make the villain splatter allover the tunnel, and faster than the normal eye could follow, collect and stuffed the villain inside of a plastic bottle of all things like some kind of genie. Izuku was actually amazed because he barely see a thing.

**"HEY YOUNG MAN!"** All Might's booming voice fished him out of his daze.

Izuku's eyes widen in disbelief as the hero that he had admired and respected when he was but a child is actually standing in front of him with his usual trademark grin that he was famous for is plastered in his face.

**"ARE YOU OKAY, YOUNG MAN?"** All Might asked as Izuku nod assuring that he was not injured by the villain.

"…Hai…"

**"SORRY 'BOUT GETTING YOU CAUGHT UP IN MY Villain FIGHTING,"**the man continued.

**"I DON'T USUALLY MAKE MISTAKES LIKE THIS, BUT I WAS IN HIGH SPIRITS ON MY DAY OFF IN A NEW PLACE."** The hero laughed.

** "BUT, YOU WERE A BIG HELP. THANKS!"** He said patting the plastic bottle in the pocket of his cargo pants. The green slime was inside the container, visibly unconscious, if the X signs in place of his eyes is something to go by.

"Ah, it's okay All Might, by the way, can you sign this!?"Izuku asked with stars in his eyes, waving a limited edition All Might hoodie he pulled out of nowhere in front of All Might 's face, surprising him a little.

_'Where did the hoodie came from? He didn't have that earlier'_

He take the hoodie and sign it very quickly -his time limit is almost up.

**"HAHAHA, DONE!"** All Might exclaimed handing the hoodie to him. All Might blinked and found that it was nowhere insight now.

_'Seriously, where did it go?'_

"Thank you All Might! I'll make sure to have this frame at home! "Izuku said smiling so bright All Might actually have to cover his eyes.

_'Goodness! Are those sparkles?!' _

Remembering his time limit, All Might decide to leave since the villain was already apprehended.

**"WELL, I BETTER GET GOING! "** All Might saluted and Izuku frowned

"Already? "

**"PROS ARE CONSTANTLY FIGHTING VILLAINS AND THE CLOCK,"** All Might explained, stretching out his legs.

"Wait-"

All Might promptly cut him off before leaping into the air and raising his voice. **"I'M COUNTING ON YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!"**

All Might was already air borne before he noticed that there is something that's not right. He turned to look over his shoulder, and found Izuku clinging to his leg while wearing a… _helmet_.

_A honest to god black and neon green helmet. _

**"LET GO OF ME! AS MUCH AS I LOVE MY FANS, THIS IS TOO MUCH! "**

"DO YOU WANT ME DEAD OR SOMETHING!? "The kid screamed back at him, his voice is a little muffled due to the helmet.

**"AH."**

That was all All Might could say the urge to spew blood everywhere came to him. He covered his mouth and coughed blood, He was already out of time and simply doesn't have time to chat with a -_very_ \- hardcore fan.

He landed on the roof of a near by building, making Izuku release his clutch on his leg and do a somersault and land on the roof top on his feet like some kind of gymnast like it was _nothing_.

**Instinct induced muscle memory due to ones past life would do that, with enough physical capability.**

He was so caught off guard by eccentric antics of the enigmatic child that was already helmetless and -_'really how is he doing that'_\- is now staring at him with a determined look on his face. He was about to say something about the lines of _'not having time for this'_ and _'needing to help other people that in need of help ' _but the eccentric kid beat him to it.

"Can someone be a hero without a quirk!?" the kid exclaimed full of hope and resolution.

All Might blink in surprise.

_'Quirkless? That's certainly unusual in this age to be one.'_ Distracted, All Might forgot about his time limit, and coughed blood again and felt the shifting feeling when to his civilian form.

_'Oh shit! '_ he cursed before he was suddenly engulfed by steam. Izuku's eyes widen.

"What the -"

Izuku immediately run to the number one hero's side only to stop on his tracks once the steam subsides and stares at the hero or the place where was supposed to be standing.

Because in place of the Almighty hero is a man that could easily be mistaken as a live and walking twig or if you really think about it, a skeleton.

_The Number One Hero turn into a damn skeleton._

Izuku stare at the man for a whole second before finally finding the back his voice that seems to take a temporary paid day off.

"…Please tell me I'm just seeing things, because I think I just saw The Number One Hero Turn into a skeleton. "

"…No offence sir."

"No, of course none taken young man, but unfortunately you are not seeing things. I am All Might. " the hero's eyes had sunken and his bones are sticking out of his skin. All and all, the man looked like he was gonna die where he stands.

"You know how the guys at the pool are constantly flexing and posturing?" All Might explains, making it clearer for Izuku.

"It's like that."

"…Are you Okay?" Izuku asked worried clearly present in his voice.

All Might sighed.

It seems that he doesn't have any other chance but to tell the young man about his injury and limit.

"Now that you've seen me like this, young man, make sure you don't write about this online, even accidentally." He said, making Izuku nod.

"I think that should already be given."

All Might lifted his shirt and revealed his injury. Izuku is surprise at the wound, any normal person would be confined in the hospital with that kind of wound, but All Might is here standing, albeit barely, in front of him.

"It's an injury I got from an enemy's attack approximately two years ago. Most my respiratory organs were destroyed, and I lost my whole stomach. I became emaciated from repeated surgeries and the aftereffect…"

"Right now, I can only work as a hero for about six hours a day."

"Six hours…"

"Yes,Unfortunately."

"Two years ago… thats when you fought Toxic Chainsaw right ? But he he wasn't the one that injured you doesn't it. "It's not a question but more of a statement.

"You're well informed. A punk like that couldn't defeat me.

"This fight was not made public to the world. I asked for it not to be."I will save people with a smile. The Symbol of Peace cannot be daunted by evil. I smile to show the pressure of heroes, and to trick the fear inside me." Izuku took a sharp inhale at this new information. All Might, scared would Make sense .

He is still a _human_ after all.

**Number One or not, people mostly forget that their Symbol of Peace is nothing but a mere human just like everyone else is.**

"Pro-heroes are always risking their lives. I cannot simply say 'You can become a hero even without power.'"

Izuku closed his eyes and sigh. He doesn't really care that much if All Might think that he couldn't be a Pro-Hero just like everyone else, he just wanted if The Number One Hero think it is possible. He doesn't really said that he wanted to be a Hero anyway. what he want is to help people, by being a hero or not and not to be put on a pedestrian like he was some kind of God.

**he just wanted to help others, not to be hailed as a royalty, even if he was, but the people that he helped from his old world doesn't have the same idea. **

"I see…"

"If you really want to help others, then you can also become a police officer." All Might added, getting up to walk away. He made it to the door before stopping to add, "It's not bad to dream. But you also have to consider what's realistic, young man."

"Well, I better get going. I need to.." he trailed of when he noticed that his pants pocket had a hole, a big one.

…That and the container in his cargo pants had apparently disappeared.

"Oh shit."

Izuku silently walked through the the streets while deeply submerged in his thoughts, why? Because he was forgetting something.

**he doesn't know it yet, but he absolutely sounded like an Aburame when he said that **

He is forgetting something, which by his opinion is laughable because he never forgets. He is supposed to remember every single thing around him, like the fact that he already past twenty-nine blue vehicles since his meeting with All Might or the fact that he memorize the list of things he suppose to buy when his mother had told him to buy this week's groceries later, Izuku never forget or couldn't even if he wants to would be more appropriate. His condition that is called _Hyperthymesia_ wouldn't let him to, it was a gift and a curse at the same time.

**He once thought in another world that maybe being able to forget things like a normal person would be nice. That being free from the curse of never forgetting would at least ease the pain of losing ḧ͓́̕e̼͋͝r͍̔͢****No matter how useful it was, it was still a rusted double edge sword because It's an ironic reminder of every painful thing in his life and of the one of the most precious thing he lost. **

He was sure that it wasn't just his imagination because his intuition and paranoia is already nagging his brain about it ever since the slime villain.

**He might not remember but his soul still could. **

His intuition hummed. _Wait the slime Villain? Don't tell me_ \- his thought was come to a halt when he heard an explosion, he immediately run towards the source.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw a crowd of people, firetrucks, heroes fighting, and havoc of fires and explosions.

"What are the heroes doing?" One civilian asked.

"It seems that the villain caught a hostage." Another replied.

Izuku's eyes turned to the commotion and his eyes widen. The villain from earlier was swallowing a middle school kid in a gakuran. The sludge villain that All Might supposedly catch already is assaulting another kid. And it wasn't just any other kid that was hostaged either, it was Katsuki.

"Isn't that the villain All Might was chasing earlier?"

"What? All Might was here?"

Izuku's stomach churned hideously. It's his fault. Because of him, someone was suffering.

Something inside him snapped when the crimson eyes and his emerald green ones met, his green permy hair shadowed his eyes.

**Ň̫͡e̬ͧ̕v̟̋͟ȅ̜̕r̡̻̉ ͓̅̀į͔̀ṅ̷͖ ̜̀͡á̘̀n̨̠͂y̧͓ͪ ̢̤̅w̛̬̃o͉ͩ͘ṛ̨͆l̯͆͞d͕ͩ ̴̭̚ť̨̘h̨̗̾a̫͗͢t̴̻̔ ̹͗͢ḩ͉̓e̢̬͊ ̻̇͘w̢͈ͫo̜ͪ͟ű̼l̶̥̚d̻̔͠ ̵̗ͥl̪ͯ́e̢̗̾t̞̐̀ ̵̠ͫs̡͖͑o͇̎͠m̵͔͑e͖͗o̞̍͡n̢͙̓e̴̝̾ ̛̦̾d̡̟̽i̼̓͏ế̲ ̴̝̐b̪ͩ͟ę͍̋c̱̿͜a͎ͤ͏u̬̒s̷͕̔e͕̾͠ ̘̔͞ö̵̹f̦ͮ͠ ̴̟͊h͔ͬ͟į̤ͫḿ̪.̮̎͡**

Without any further ado, he launch his self to the scene. Heroes that are only watching the hostage taking and whining about not having the right quirk, screamed at him.

He ignored them.

If they couldn't thought of any other way to save a dying child in front of them just because their quirk wasn't suited to do the work, then where hardly a hero…

_Right they weren't. They were Pro-heroes, there is a difference and not many people realized it in this era._

Never in his life that Izuku felt so alive and… awake, awake and sleepy at the same time. It felt so weird, yet refreshing at the same time. Like some part of him that he didn't know that was missing is there again inside of him, not complete but close enough.

What he didn't know is that he unconsciously stop being a ten year old child the moment a piece of him return.

"KACCHAN!" Izuku screamed as he dashed in Katsuki's direction.

"You… you're that little bastard earlier!" The slime villain screeched then pointed Katsuki's palm in Izuku's direction.

"DIE!!!"

Izuku eyes sharpen like a knife as he dodged, and pulled out school utensils from his backpack. He throw them at the villain from different direction, making the villain smirk.

"HA! That won't work on me just like earlier! I'm immune to physical -AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The villain screamed as the school supplies hit all of his eyes.

"MY EYES!!!!!" The villain kept wailing as all of his eyes shut tight, Izuku take the chance to free Katsuki from Its clutches.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!?" Katsuki growled while glaring at him in between gasp when Izuku managed to free him from the still wailing villain.

"To save you, of course!" Izuku growled back at him. Seriously, this kid is reminding him of the sea sometimes.

His so fucking salty.

Izuku rubbed Katsuki's back, much too the brats protest, not that he could mind you, he smiled brightly at Katsuki. "And you look like you in need a hand."

Katsuki froze for a second at the words, but before he could yell at him for not needing help, a enraged screech interrupt him.

"YOU'LL GONNA PAY FOR THAT, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! "The villain angrily shouted, eyes red and with new batch of eyes.

"We need to run." Izuku said as he assisted the still wobbly Katsuki up.

"LET ME GO DEKU! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL THAT SHIT!" Katsuki yelled angrily at the approaching villain, attempting to stand on his own shaky legs and out of izuku's arms but failing miserably.

"No you won't! We need to escape!" Izuku argued dragging the enraged limping blond in tow with an metal ruler in his other hand.

The villain loomed at the two of them. "I am not letting you go, you brats!"

All Might coughed blood as he clutch his side. He need to save the kid but he could do nothing in his pathetic form. And he called himself The Symbol of Peace. He is utterly useless and he. What kind of hero is he? Isn't he just a fraud at this rate?

Heroes should be coming soon, one that is suited. The kid should hang in there. He should—

His eyes widen when he saw the quirkless enigma from earlier dash without a care in the world towards the commotion.

He a kid, who appearsnto be not any older than ten, didn't hesitate to save a kid his age because the heroes doesn't.

All Might was reminded of those moments of his prime. On how he was someone that who wouldn't hesitate and dash forward to someone in trouble.

He laughed bitterly.

What kind of a hero is he if someone quirkless was able to run like that when he was only but a child, while he, a hero was only watching the scene to unfold.

He grinned and slowly shift when he notice no one was watching.

"I AM HERE!"

Izuku's eyes widen when All Might's back stared down at them. "I'm grateful, young man." He said as he stretch his left arm out while pointing his thumbs up.

"BUT YOU CAN LEAVE THIS TO ME!" he added as he pointed his thumb in his chest.

["DETROIT SMASH!"]

Izuku's knees wore out and the two of them falls on the ground. the gust of wind as one of All Might's signature smash blew the green slime away while exerting enough pressure to create a draft and change the weather, making it rain, extinguishing the fire.

Izuku heard the crowd cheering making him sigh in relief.

Good grief.

All Might smiled as he look down at the exhausted teen.

Izuku was scolded harshly.

By heroes and enforcers alike, saying that he should have let the professionals do their jobs. Izuku manage to keep his pokerface of a repenting child and keep his eye from twitching.

Some heroes they are.

Katsuki on the other hand, was praised for his quirk and was offered an internship when grow older and became a hero student.

"DEKU!"

Ah the tsundere moment of the year that he was anticipating for some reason.

"Kacchan?" Izuku turned around facing the ash blond.

Bakugou clenched his fist as he roared, "DON'T THINK I NEEDED YOUR HELP OR ANYTHING TODAY! I HAD THAT SLIME PRICK RIGHT WHERE I WANTED HIM! AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, YOU'RE STILL A USELESS DEKU! SO, DON'T GO THINKING THIS CHANGES ANYTHING!"

Bakugou then turned and stormed off, Izuku, still keeping his poker face, chuckled silently. A Tsundere Pomeranian.

He sighed and looked at his phone. It was getting late, his mother would worry of he stayed here longer.

With that, Izuku took a detour and went to the grocery store.

"I AM HERE!"

All Might said dramatically while striking a pose, he was so moved by the actions of the enigmatic child and wanted to apologize for what he said to the boy. The boy would be a great successor if he play his cards right.

Though much to his surprise, the kid was nowhere in sight.

Huh? Weird… he swear the kid was just here a few moments ago.

Too bad.

Though he guess, he could try find him again in later date. It would be a waste of opportunity to not have him as his successor after all.

Unfortunately, that is the last time that Izuku Midoriya was scene.


	4. Waking from a lulling dream

[A/N]

I'm back.

So…it's been a month? I guess? My app is rejecting the document file for some reason.

And I have so many ideas about different fandoms and I don't know how to write them down, but I'll do my best to continue I guess .

Now in to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Waking from a lulling dream **

Izuku walked through the streets, groceries in his arms. It's already past six and his mother will surely scold him for it. His mom is always always over protective over him that it was almost suffocating, which might be because of the fact that he is quirkless- he is not -and him being the only thing she currently has in her reach and just wanted to make sure that he was always safe.

_he doesn't mind it to be honest._

Not one bit.

A mothers love is a very special thing and he's happy for what he has.

**he never have something that he could call a 'parent ' before**

_"-the authority is still in high alert for the serial killer named 'Knifezone', who has killed 37 people and counting."__"The villain is said to kill his victims with his knife quirk and likes to burning down the houses of his victims with explosives the said houses based on the police report and the shipment of explosives also went missing from the port__"He was last seen in a CCTV footage in a alley at Mustafu. The citizens are advised to be careful at all times until the villain is arrested."_

Izuku turn to the news chanel shown at the T.V. that was on sale in the nearby shop, pull out his analysis note book and write. Sure he has perfect memory but others doesn't have that, even the Pro-hero Nezu from U.A., the smartest person on Japan doesn't have that.

_He process information not memorize them._

It will surely be of help to someone someday.

_A B class villain with an C class transformation quirk witb B class overall skill in terms of quirk usage and other skills, a dangerous one alright.__The slime villain earlier is just a C class with a quirk and skills on the same class at best. It only turn into a big problem was it hijacking Katsuki's quirk while stuffing it self on him._

He closed his notes as he release a sigh. Heroes really need to up their performance, not rely on a fragile man who need to retire because of his injuries but is too stubborn to do so.

And with that, he went home. He already made too many detour, his mother surely scold him for being late.

When Izuku step into their apartment complex, he immediately knew there was something wrong. Not only that all of his senses is screaming at him but his intuition and paranoia is off the roof. There's definitely something wrong.

_It's too quiet.__Too quiet for his liking.__Where is their neighbors? _

Then he smelled something he shouldn't be smelling at their neighborhood.

_Blood_.

He smelled blood.

Izuku immediately went to their place not affected by the blood seeping the their neighbors doors. He slammed the door of their unit open only to freeze on his tracks at what he saw.

His mother was lying on the pool of her own blood.

"MOM!" He screamed as he went to his mother's body. He cradle his mother carefully, immediately checking for her vitals.

"Mom. MOM! Wake up! Please! "

"I…zuku…?"

"God! Mom! Hang in there! I'll call for help!" he assured his mother

"R…un…"

As fast as Izuku could be, he is currently still a growing child that still needs to grow. No matter how refine his intuition, instince and other senses that most people spends their life to leaen and honed, he still slow compared to a skilled adult.

Which is why he was unable to dodge the bloodied metal claw at was maiming at him. He knew it was coming despite his body being unable to follow the speed his brain is running, which is why he managed to shift and leaned his body away a little from the attack, only having a gash starting from his top shoulder ending in the middle section of his back.

His mother, injured and weak as she is, used her quirk to hit the villain. The lampshade hit him hard, it leave him staggering.

With the villain distracted, Izuku ignored the pain as he drag his injured mother away from the attacker. Izuku glared at the villain-no the killer, the _murderer_…

**A Criminal.**

Calling people like him villain is nothing but a childish delusion.

And what's more is that, It's actually the criminal from the news earlier.

_Just his luck._

"Stand back " he said brandishing a pocket knife that he pull out of his stash. The knife has a long wire attached to the end of its handle, clutching his wound tightly hissing a little as it hurt.

The staggering killer snarled and lunged at them, ignoring the prior warning.

"Your gonna pay for that, you shit!"

His fingers transform in to arc shape blades aiming towards them. Izuku despite being eleven year old didn't bulge but fearlessly throw his knife expertly at the maniac instead.

_Screw consequences._

The fucker will bloody pay for murdering his neighborhood and hurting his mother.

_And It's not like the authorities could charge a quirkless kid like him if he accidentally killed a trash like him anyway._

"Augh…"

The knife embedded to the maniacs chest.

Izuku pull the knife using the wire attached to it. The killer stumble and collapse on the floor like a puppet cut offed It's strings, blood gushed out of the would, painting the floor with his dirty excuse of a blood.

Izuku put the knife away and hurried towards his mothers side.

"Mom! hang in there,everything is Okay now. "His mother is silent.

"…mom…?"

He bought his shaky hands towards his mothers wrist, afraid on what he'll found.

_There's no pulse._

Nothing.

She's not breathing.

"Mom…"

His mother is death in his arms and couldn't do anything to save her, to help her.

**It happened again.**

Is this his fault? If he was here sooner, he could have done something.

And now his mother is dead, along with their whole neighborhood.

The image of his mother dead, bloodied in his arms will forever burned in his mind.

Just like her dying on her bed because he was too late to make a cure for her.

_They may not believed that he could be a hero as quirkless but they're still good people._

…_Maybe… not that much, But still-_

They didn't deserve to be murdered by a spandex wearing maniac who failed to grew up as a person.

_No one deserve to die like this._

Overwhelmed, Izuku failed to recognized the killer moved. He weakly pulled something out of his pocket, it was already too late when Izuku noticed it and his eyes widen.

It was a detonator.

A black remote about three inches long and one and a half inch wide with a red cliche button.

"If I'm gonna die, then I might as well take you out with me! "

Izuku jumped at the killer, ignoring his wounds that screaming at him to stop.

He couldn't stop.

Not when a lunatic is about to bomb the whole apartment complex.

The killer pushed the button.

Explosion devoured everything after that.

_It was dark_.

Everything is dull for he couldn't feel anything.

Which was somehow nostalgic considering it wasn't his first time to be in a situation like this-_huh?_

_It wasn't?__When did he experience this again?_

Those dreams…

They aren't dreams, they were memories.

His memories to be exact.

He remember them now.

_And now felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner, his wife will surely laugh at him if she ever found out and he could almost feel his cousin's hands on his shoulder comforting him._

Anyway, back to the topic…

He died.

_A truck hit him._

_Ah, he saved a boy that was almost run by a truck, though he was still hit by a truck nonetheless._

Cliche reincarnation by truck accident huh?

And it coincided with the time he was wearing a track suit, which make it more cliche.

Though he didn't die in the accident to be exact.

It was after the said accident that he died. He even received a get well soon card from the boy he saved.

And boy, he was bloody adorable _hewanttoeathim_.

Just kidding, he wouldn't actually eat him.

He was fumbling on his words while giving the card and has doe like eyes.

He also grew a few inches when the last time he saw the kid.

He was almost thankful that he was hit by Truck-kun*.

_Almost_.

He apparently went coma after the incident and wake up by his birthday.

_Which explain how Doe-eye-kun grew tall that much._

That said, nothing good happens when It's his birthday to be honest.

Believe him.

_His wife died on his Birthday.__Both his parents died when he was born._

His misfortune could actually rival _Kamijou-kun's_ misfortune with his Imagine Breaker* when it's his birthday.

Now that he thought about it the accident happened on his birthday.

He wasn't surprised anymore when he learned that he died on the same accursed date that he loathed so much.

_Such misfortune*. _

Now that the case of his death was already closed, he need to tackle the other topic on hand.

He died.

_For the second time._

His mother on his second life, a thing that he never thought he need in his life was also dead.

What will he do now?

He was dead

He has nothing

And no one here that cared anymore.

What was he was supposed to do now?

The image of his mom dying on his arms came to his mind.

_"I'm so sorry Izuku!"_

His mother apologizing to him.

_"You should give up already"_

That day the incompetent doctor diagnosed him.

_"Take a swan dive on the roof and wish for a quirk on your next life!"_

Katsuki unwittingly suicide baiting him.

_"You can't be a hero without a quirk"_

All Might telling he couldn't be a Hero without a quirk.

_"R… un…"_

His mother begging him to run away.

"_**V̴̵̧̱͒͋́̀͘͢͠-̡̨͉́̚͟͟c̘ͤh̻̀a̺̿n̬ͪ** ͔ͭ is amazing!"_

His cousin looking up to him.

_"I knew _**_Ḿ̴̶͊ͤ́̀̀͘͘ą͆͋s͡ţęr͢ ͝V͘ ͘_**_ could do it! "_

His people believing in him.

_"Hang in there… **V̛̾̈̆̉-̸̆̋k̸u͠n** ̀ …"_

His wife laying on her bed sick, far from her usually energetic self.

"**_I'm sorry_**"

Her telling sorry to him because she couldn't stay longer than she and everyone wished she could.

No.

_Dying once is given.__But dying for the second time in another lifetme with another lifetime of experience is **u̳͋͡n͕̒͢á̼͜c̥͂͠c̴̻ͩe͎ͬ́p̧̞ͭt̴͖̄ă̮͏b̺ͯ͠l̹̒̀e̩͐͜**. _

He will not waste the chance the god of second chance gave him.

He'll return to his former glory that his that made the Foster Mansion beamed with pride and joy.

He'll rise.

Something happened, and everything felt clear.

_Everything is Nothing, as Nothing is Everything…_

**[All-Fiction…]**

**[…Fake Death Resurrection]**

_Rising oneself from the dead has never been this easy._

He opened his eyes.

_It's dark._

He frowned, didn't he already resurrected his self?

He could feel his body now, he was laying in something soft and…

_Air._

There's no air in here.

He then realized something.

He was dead, and would naturally be in a coffin.

His internal clock is interrupted by his death, which means he couldn't tell how much time has past after it.

_And one's sense of time apparently doesn't work in the void._

He need to get out of the coffin immediately or he will die.

_For the third time. _

Relying on [All-Fiction] in case that he died again is not an option.

_Dying for the first time is given.__Dying for the second time is unacceptable.__Dying for the third time from suffocating on his own coffin is just **embarrassing**_.

He tried pushing the lid open but It's so heavy it wouldn't bulge.

Which could only means that he was already six feet under.

He need to do something right now.

Quickly.

He stare at the lid then put his hand on it, an untested idea come to his mind.

This theory better need to work.

**[All-Fiction - Glitch]**

Then just like that he vanished inside of his coffin.

Izuku stretched his stiff body, lying inside a coffin is a weird experience.

He's already getting the hang of using **[All-Fiction]** with only using it for the second time, it was weirdly easy to used.

And constructing scientific theories and logic that Nezu himself would consider a challenge is nothing but a _child play_ for someone like him.

He stare at his own grave.

It felt weird seeing your name written in the stone like that.

He is wearing a expensive black suit that is perfectly tailored for him, Any traces of his death has vanished when he resurrected himself.

No burns, large wound on his back nor any trace of necropsy or vivisection. He didn't need to strip and stand in front of a mirror to know it, It's his body and no one else knew it better than him.

As it should, 'cause anyone other than him knowing it that obviously wasn't a doctor without his knowledge is just _straight creepy_.

_With the exception of his wife and cousin of course, but that only apply to his old body._

He then used _[All-Fiction]_ to removed what ever unwanted substance it might have.

Removing the traces of formalin along the way.

He preferred to smell fresh as Daisy aa much he could, not from the grave, no matter how true it was, thank you.

He once again glanced at his grave and checked the date of his death to confirm his suspicion.

He was right.

_His date of death is the same of his accursed birthdate._

_And now he was wondering on why he was still wondering about it. _

Izuku- _though could he really still call himself Izuku after all of this? _\- Officially, he was dead and as much as he loved chaos, seeing people that was supposed to be dead, walking under the sun like everything is right will only do him more harm than good.

Using his name before he was reincarnated is an option but…

He would like to keep his old name to himself as much as possible.

He glance towards her mother's grave.

_The image of her cold body in his arms appears in his mind once again._

He shake his head. His mother wouldn't want him to blame himself about her death. She would want him to continue living his life as it is without any guilt.

_Just like his wife and cousin did._

He loved his mother and he would gladly resurrect her if he could, but he couldn't. He doesn't have her consent and resurrecting her without it is the same as dishonoring her grave.

_…that and disturbing and resurrecting dead people never ended in anything good._

It seems that he'll end up using one of his fake Identity from his money investment schemes.

_Mikumo Akatani._

It seems using Horikoshi sensei's original draft with other more personas might be good idea.

After paying respect to his mother, he flee away to the scene to avoid any one seeing him, using **[All-Fiction] **to vanished out of sight.

[A/N]

I killed mamadoriya…

Ah yeah, that and All-Fiction finally appears.

I'll try to follow this as soon as I can so yeah please review.

Till next time.

*Truck-kun = a famous internet meme and as well as one of the most common way to be reincarnated and various anime and mangas.

…and a good way to be hospitalized and having most of your bone broken at the same time.

…Or downright dying, that too.

*Kamijou-kun /Imagine Breaker = From A Certain Magical Index , it said that imagine Breaker could negate everything that is supernatural in nature, which also includes miracles and God's blessing which result to absolute misfortune for Kamijou Touma.

*Such Misfortune = Kamijou Touma's famous catchphrase when he encounter bad luck (which is always) due to his special ability.


	5. Adopting a Stray Kitten

**Chapter 4: Adopting a stray kitten**

Its been a months since the midoriya family sans Its patriarch had perished. It's been a months since he had legally died in the eyes of the law. Though, he did in fact died technically before he awakened **[All-fiction]**

The said patriarch went back overseas to continue his work after the funeral of his family.

The apartment complex that he had live in with his mother ever since he was nothing but a child is now reduce to cinders and the only thing he had left of his life as Izuku Midoriya is memories that burns in his mind with the Hyperthymesia.

He hauled his and his mother's things from the ruins, restoring them to pristine condition from being burned in the fire and explosion then moved them to his knew house.

Using his earnings from his investments and other businesses that he owned and run since he was seven years old, acquiring a house is simple with his skill on forging things. Being easy doesn't mean he liked it though. _bloody paperworks…__He was supposed to be free from them when he died, verdammt!_

He lied on his master size bed, the lights were dimmed. He just finished the necessary paperworks for his new life and his multiple businesses and again, cursed the said paperworks. He lived in fairly large house which mostly consist of a large training area, a swimming pool, an underground laboratory and a large backyard with an beautiful garden.

That said "fairly large" is not really the right thing to use to describe a mansion. The mansion is a work of art and somehow became an attraction.

He understand them, he made sure it would be, he made it himself after all. _All by himself._

You must be wondering how did that happen in just one months with people forbidden to use their quirk.

Well first… thing he did is to buy a lot. A large one near a beach preferably. Then built a barricade to mark the lot, he ordered raw materials and necessary equipments for construction working minus the heavy machinery. Now, normally people arent allowed to use their quirks in public or at work in any way unless youre a licensed pro hero, but it would be a different case if the person is in a private property. So with that, he use **[All-fiction]** to reduce the time he spend building the mansion in to nothing .

Now he had an instant mansion in just a day.

The look on the people's faces when they suddenly saw the mansion spawned out of no where, from their perspective atleast, is priceless.

Sure it was questioned but they couldn't do anything because he didn't really did anything wrong according to the law. He own the lot after all, so he could very well do everything he want with it.

_…that and he may or maynot have pulled some strings with his money._

He stood up and went down stairs. Its already dinner and his hungry, he need whip some food in the kitchen since he was already tired. **[All-fiction]** may be limitless but he doesn't feel like using it right now to remove his fatigue, he wants sweet blissful sleep thank you.

He hadn't really had a concrete plan on what he was going to do with the second life- or third if you will -when his memories that was repressed by the god of second chances, _Ächten_, when he reincarnate him to this alternate universe inside the _Dekuverse_ returned.

Some events are off the track and too early.

He wasn't supposed to be attacked by the sludge criminal this early nor he was suppose to met Allmight when he was still an eleven year old fan boy. Allmight is cool and all but he couldn't overlooked the fact that he was also tired and broken fool that is nothing but an empty shell of what he used to be due to an injury that caused him most of his career as an Pro-hero. It's a good thing that he pulled that stunt that day or he will remain that way which is not good for the civilians nor himself.

Many things are different, too much inconsistency, which means that he was in an AU or _Alternate Universe_.

Being a Pro-hero doesn't appeal much to him… He's not a narcissist to want his face on posters and billboards wearing spandex of all things -no He's not. That's not his style… it was certainly… _too youthful_ for him, though he would if it's for the sake of causing chaos and mass hysteria or trolling someone for shit and giggles.

_He prefer his briefs inside his pants not outside. _

…Nor he wants to wear orange leg warmers with green spandex. Again, he would only do it as an agent of chaos and mass hysteria.

And he certainly dont want to wear a cape like Superman. Maybe a mantle over his shoulder like the one Vongola Primo and Decimo wear-_theyre classy and certainly badass_-he would wear them but absolutely not a cape in gaudy colors.

That said, he certainly approved Nezu, Eraserhead, Nighteye and Gang Orca's costume though. Wearing business suits is almost as comfortable for him like when he was wearing his customed track suits and sweaters he made himself.

That and a light kimono.

He's a weeb sue him, though he guessed he was an otaku know due to his knew Japanese origin in his second life.

Maybe he could pursue Apotheosis? Ächten did say that his other versions from different multiverses achieve godhood for shit and giggles.

Far away, still in the same dekuverse stream. A certain god of second chances shivered. _Why does it feels like he just doom himself in eternal damnation worst than anything Gehenna could offer?_ He thought before continuing his work.

Back to a certain alternate universe, our hero _(was he really, though?)_ was still planning on what he will do in his second life, He'll put Apotheosis at the latter part of his list for now. Maybe he could study quirks? They're certainly interesting, mysterious and has infinite possibility. He also already had an head start of quirk research in the form of his quirk analysis notebooks.

…Yes, perhaps he could. He has knowledge on every fields of Science raging from computers, physics, chemistry to medicine and many more from his pastlife so it he wouldn't start from scratch. He was certainly curious on how they work and on how they were possible.

Him being curious is a very dangerous thing.

It's better to sate his curiosity the sooner it appears. _Doing so would… certainly make the casualties to bare minimum. _

Ah. Yes, he would certainly enjoy studying and dissecting peop_-quirks. He means quirks, not people, certainly not people. You readers are just being tricked by your own eyes_-[Author: could you stop breaking the fourthwall…!]- _yes, yes he'll stop for now_, though he would certainly enjoy studying quirks and dissecting them apart.

Manic laughter could be heard through out the halls of entire mansion. It's a good thing that mansion is large and that he was pratically alone inside since he was its only resident, People would assume that a mad scientists live in the mansion otherwise…

_Which is not that really far from the truth actually…_

He cleaned the dishes and stashed them at the cabinet. Then went back to his bedroom and went to sleep.

He had a good sleep in his king size bed toppled with three memory foam mattress-_he was practically sleeping in the clouds because of that_ -until he was rudely woked up by the sound of someone breaking in his mansion.

He didn't like being rudely awakened for no good reason, much more if it was because of Hitmans or some no good doers.

Though it intrigue him on who on Gehenna is crazy enough would dare to break inside a highly suspicious mansion that he live in.

Amehiko Shiodamari is a very bright boy.

He is intelligent, had a good quirk, somewhat athletic, rich and good looking. He has a short light blue hair, teal colored eyes with a small stature for someone his age. He is thirteen and supposed to had a good future ahead of him, something that most people would consider a perfect life.

_Except it wasn't. _

At home, he was being beaten. His own parents hit him at every chance they got since the day that he refuse to participate in their illegal activities. He was bullied, abused and neglected. His parents are villains and has many connection to the underworld, They mainly deal with human trafficking and kidnapping children with unique and powerful quirks. He was being picked on for his height and his high grades at school. They steal his money, his food, and his notes. He was physically and mentally bullied for very stupid things.

He doesn't like it.

Not one bit.

The beating was too much. He can't stand his parents, his body aches every time he looked at them, he doesn't like his school, he has a suspicion that the school knows that his parents are villains, which is why the teachers doesn't do anything to stop the bullying. They know and they dont want to be associated with him in any way or form. _Who would want to be associated with a child of a villain anyway? He'll just end up like them when he grow up so why bother?_ It was too much for him, so he did what he thought would be good for him. He run away.

Away from his parents, from his peers, from the darkness that his family thrived in. _He was free_.

Or so he thought.

…It appears that he didn't knew much about the society as much as he thought he knew. _They made it sound so easy in books and shows than they actually should!_ His plan was simple; Runaway, find a job, move school and live his life free from his school and family, away from villains, but it didn't go well as much as he plan.

Then he found a job, It was okay to say at least. He had a good pay, a place to sleep and three meals a day. He was content.

…until he found out that the person he was working for was actually doing something illegal and inhumane. And the worst thing is that he was unknowingly helping him.

He couldn't stomach it, so he runaway for the second time.

There's no point telling to the authority, he saw them there accepting money which means that they could get away with it scot-free.

He end up living in the streets since he doesn't have anywhere to go, he eat from trash bins and end up resorting to pick pocketing people that pass by him just to live sometimes. It was a hard life and don't know whether he could continue to live like this, he hate it. He hate that he had to steal money and dump dive for food in the garbage dump just to survive the day.

_Then one day, a beautiful mansion suddenly appear out of no where._

No one knew who the mansion belongs or who live in it. No one ever saw a glimpse of whoever own it. It just suddenly pop like a mushroom after a rain and lightning, it was like it was always been in there.

The place is beautiful and well cared which was weird because it was like no one ever live inside. it was very suspicious, but one thing was sure.

_Whoever own it is filthy rich._

He was almost caught in his last escapade and he couldn't find anything to eat, so no matter how much dangerous and against he was to the act of stealing, he decided to do it. It's not like he was thinking straight anyways, he's desperate and hungry.

So here he was, intruding in to someone else property in hope of getting something valuable.

_And food. Yeah that too, couldn't have forgot that._

He sneak in carefully, looking out for cameras but it seems that he was lucky since there weren't any. He looked around The mansion for anything. It was dark and it makes it hard to look around for anything around the mansion, he doesn't have anything that could have light since he lost his phone at the slums.

By the time his eyes adjust to the darkness, he was already to deep inside the mansion. Now he just need to find where the important things is being-

_Thud. Thud. Thud…_

He's head turn to the sound so fast he might have a whiplash. Was that foot steps? _Was the owner is here?_ He immediately hide behind a nearby furniture and spy where the sound is coming from. The footsteps is getting closer, and the owner of the said sound finally emerge from the hallway.

It was still dark so he couldn't make out the appearance of the person that well. He was a he that was for sure, he was quite small and looked like a kid at the age eleven to thirteen _(though not that he could talk that much about height anyway when he was just a few inch taller than the person)_ he was wearing a… suit? Yes black business suit, his head seems to be wrapped in bandaged while he wears a mask. What color? He doesn't know.

He watched the kid _(the man?)_ walked in the hallway like some kind of ghost in movies from twentyfirst century, walking aggravatingly slow and creepily, head facing forward, arms limp on his sides and just… dead to the world. _The pun not intended. _

After a while, the person is already out of sight and turn to corner in the hallway as he completely vanished out of his view. He sigh in relief, he need to do this quickly now, who knows when will the creepy person will return. Gathering his bearings, he turn around to continue his search.

Only to be face to face with the very person that he just saw walked away to the opposite direction earlier. He was wearing a mouthless white bony mask with horns on its forehead. It's eyes were black with scary glowing red pupils.

He was frozen on his tracks, he didnt dare to move a single muscle. Though his heart was another matter. _It was scary! His heart just won't stop beating so fast! H-he need to calm down!_ panicking won't do him good in this situation. The scary glowing eyes continue to stare at his own eyes.

_HIEEEEEEE!!!! Please stop staring at me like that! I'll wet my self if you continue! _

_O-okay_. He really need to calm down now. _He won't hurt him wouldn't he? He hasn't taken anything yet! Please let him be just a scary dude with good intention and not a scary villain that will try to kill him!_

**"W̵̄̐h̷ͣAͫ͠t̶͌ ̢̈́aͯ́ ̃͜d̢̆Ēl̐͠i̇͘C̛ͥI̵͑o̷͛u̾̀Şͫ ̆͏L̎͢ő̕Oͧ́k̵̊Ì̕nͭ͞Ğ̴ ̈́͡C̸͋h̶ͩI̴͂l̾͘D̏͟ ̇̕Y̵̓ǭU̴̔ ̶̑a̿͞Ȓ́e̽͝…̷͑ ́́I̵͂ ̍͢w͌͜O̿͠n̷ͣD̐͜e͐͡R̡̎ ͂ẅ͝H̢̅aͨ͝T͑ ̵̐y͑͠O̾͢uͫ̕ ̸͂T̂͟A͆͟s̢̑Tͯ͢è͘ ̾́lͭ͝I̵ͮķ̊Eͥ̀?̽͝"**

"HIEEEEEEE!!!!!!"Amehiko shrieked as he pass out with a wet patch on his tattered shorts.

Izuku sat at the chair with his elbows resting on the table, Hi hands resting below his chin. His mask and bandage was off. In front of him is a child on his height with a short light blue hair and teal coloured eyes that seems to be in his age sitting in front of him timidly with his blushing dirtied face. His shoulder are stiff and his hands on his knees. He wears a dirty white shirt with a few holes and a tattered black shorts with a wet patch on his crotch. He also seems adamant to not look at him for some reasons.

_GROOOOOOOOOWLLLL!!!_

Nor he wanted to look at the food served in front of him despite his stomach obviously telling him to…

"Eat"

"But-"

"I said _eat_." He start eating like he hadn't eaten in days, which seems to be the case .

After he finished eating everything in his kitchen, he was quite surprised on how much the small kid could eat that much, he put his spoon at the plate.

"T-thank you for the meal…" he said, with a quiet voice.

"Now, mind telling me your name kid? "Izuku asked the boy in front of him.

"U-uhmm…m-my name is Amehiko… Shiodamari Amehiko, S-sir…" what an adorable brat, calling him sir even though He's physically eleven as well as after breaking in his house of all places.

"Call me Mikumo then, Satooya Mikumo. Now would you care to tell me why you are inside of my house in ungodly hour, Child? "

"U-uhmm… I-I just I d-desperate s-sir, I'm just hungry and peniless beggar and not really in my right mind so I kinda thought that breaking in here would be a good idea so_-Imsorrypleasedonteatme! Hieeeeeeee!"_ He end up shrieking and begging him not to eat him, complete with covering his head with his arms. Its seems that he take the _'I AM GOING TO EAT YOU!'_prank too seriously, Again what a cute kid, though that shrieking was a little familiar.

_Vongola Decimo is that you? _

He chuckled which snapped the boy out of his little panic attack.

"Its okay boy, I'm not mad about it. What I want to now is what are you going to do from now on."

"S-sir? W-what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean Amehiko-kun, we both know that you're a smart kid so stop playing dumb."

"I-i-"

"Shiodamari Amehiko, gender: male; Age: 13; height: 145 centimeters; weight: 36.5 kilograms; blood type: A; Quirk: **[Moisture Bend]**\- allows the user to control moisture to his will; IQ: 120; did I miss something? "

"W-w-wha?! H-how did you-!?" Izuk-Mikumo show him a tablet with his personal information, complete with from his parents, his classmate, their quirks and their family registry starting from 1900's. _He didn't know that his mother's family came from Europe! How did he even get records from that era?! It was like Four hundred year ago! _

"Now, do you know what I mean?"

"I-"

"What will you do now? What is your plan? Where will you go? "

He doesn't know.

"Do you plan to just live in the street and wait for something to happen? "

_He dont_.

"Do you want to end up being a villain? " He's eyes widen as he turned to Mikumo, fear apparent to his eyes.

"I-I dont! I dont want to! I dont want to be a villain! "

"I dont want to be like them!"

_Yes he doesn't! He dont want to be a villain! He dont want to hurt anybody! He dont want to-_

"The tell me, Amehiko-kun, what it is do you want to be? "Amehiko froze, what did he want to be again?

"You seems to know already what you dont want to be, the question now is… what do you want to be? "

What did he want to be?

"What it is that you want? Tell me Amehiko-kun" Mikumo asked, staring at the boy eye to eye. Amehiko has been shaking from the start and seems to be a good person. But he saw a potential inside the boy that he didn't knew himself and He's going to pull that out. He want to see his conviction. His resolve. He knew that the kid had it, even if he didn't knew it himself, he wanted to draw it out and show to the world.

"I… I want to study… I want to help people, but I dont want to be a hero… I want to create things that could help other people, I… I want to study quirks… I always been interest to them. I want to know how they work, to help people. I…" Amehiko clenched his fist, he stare into Mikumo's eyes hope and resolution to achieve his set goals are evident.

"I want to be a person that could help people the way heroes can't. " he finished his impromptu speech in front of Mikumo. Mikumo stare at the shaking boy, looks like he had it in him.

"…But I dont know how…" the boy said, immediately deflate and sulked at the chair.

Mikumo messed the boy's already unruly hair and smiled, Amehiko looked up at him confused. He doesn't know it but he just impressed someone that could change his life for the better in an uncanny way that he didn't know possible.

"You just got youself a deal kid."

"E-eh?"

"Take a bath and change clothes, my clothes should fit on you since our physic doesn't that different from each other, after that you can take bedroom number one at the second floor. Sleep well kid you need it. "

"Eh?"

"You said that you want to invent things right? I'm going to teach you tomorrow on how to do just that."

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!?"

"It's already late kid, your height will be stunted more than it already is if you ignore sleep, I need to sleep my self as well since its already past twelve. " with that, Mikumo walked out of the kitchen leaving a confused Amehiko behind.

"W-what!? Y-you mean I'm going to stay here!?"

Mikumo turned to him in the kitchen door and blinked innocently "Yes. Wasn't that obvious? "

"You're… not gonna turn me to the police? "

"Nope"

"B-but I'm trespassing your house!"

"…Do you want to go to jail?"

"No! But-"

"Then good, or I might have you mistaken as a masochist for insisting to be punished." Amehiko spluttered and became a blushing wreck. _Ah, Hormones, it's a good thing that he knew how to deal with them. _

"I-Im not pervert! " he screamed indignantly.

"I dont remember saying anything about being a pervert you know." his blushing turned worse.

"B-but why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you help me? I'm just a street dweller, You didn't even know me."

"…I clearly remember giving you your and your classmates background check and complete family registery one hundred years before the emergence of quirks."

"T-thats not what I mean! I mean why would you help someone like me when you didn't have a reason to!" Amehiko yelled frustratedly, he just couldn't get this person, he feed him and offered him to stay inside a mansion after he attempted to steal inside the very place. Mikumo looked at him and smiled gently, like he was reminiscing something Happy.

"Do a person need a reason to help others? "

Amehiko stare at him, unbelievably. He just want to help help him because he want to? No other reason?

"See ya tomorrow kid! "Mikumo said grinning cheerfully. For a second, he thought that he saw a tall man with silky black hair with kind red eyes wearing the same black business suit smiling at him in place of the green haired adult/kid/person whatever in front of him earlier.

Mikumo leaved the kitchen leaving a utterly confused boy behind.

Its been three month since Amehiko lived in the mysterious mansion with Mikumo, needless to say, it wasn't what he was expecting.

He was taken care of.

_…it felt nice._

it felt nice it was almost _unfair_.

It felt being cared by a parent that he never had, which is depressingly true, his father and mother never cared for him like this.

_He could finally be a child that he never had a chances to be._

He was feed well, he sleep well, he was asked what was wrong and if he was okay when he thought something was bothering him, he could sleep in the others room together if he had nightmares or just lonely, he played games with him when he's bored, his food was home cook and was so good it was mind wrecking, he could bought things he previously wasn't allowed by his parents, and is being taught academics, engineering and quirks study.

_He loved quirk study. _

Much more that _Mikumo-sama_ was the one teaching him.

Though the physical training Mikumo-sama put him through is hard, but was necessary since Mikumo-sama want him to learned to protect himself when necessary. Mikumo-sama was going to train him on his quirk at the end of the month so that he could apply to a hero school if he wished to.

It's weird, Mikumo-sama told him that he was physically younger than him, eleven to be exact, but he was mentally in his mid forties. The illusion of that tall and cool black haired man he saw in place of Mikumo-sama actually made sense after that. Mikumo-sama was amused when he told him that. Apparently, that's what he looked like before his was reincarnated, which makes Much more sense on why Amehiko felt like Mikumo was older than he physically should be.

That did a number on his pride, he was thirteen-_now fourteen_, he just turn fourteen last month. The food and cake was heaven and the gift was very touching_(it was adoption papers, saying he was now Mikumo-sama's child. Though Mikumo-sama used a different name since he was underage himself)-_but he was just as tall as Mikumo-sama, who was physically eleven year old. Mikumo-sama told him that it was because of genetics and malnutrition but somehow Amehiko didn't believe him, his parents are six footers afterall. Though Mikumo-sama showing him the pictures of his great grandparents shut him up.

_They were just small…_

They're too small and looked like just him its already _depressing_.

He was curious about the reincarnation part but he was afraid to asked. Reincarnating means that you died and Amehiko didn't want to asked about that.

Amehiko learned a lot of things from Mikumo-sama the whole three months that he lived with him than he could ever dreamed of than going to the school that didn't like him. He liked the time he spend with Mikumo-sama inside the undeground laboratory right under the mansion. He was baffled to learned that it was built by Mikumo-sama alone with the mansion without any helped in just a day.

Mikumo-sama told him it was because of his quirk, **[All-fiction]** that building the whole mansion along the underground laboratory became possible. **[All-fiction]** apparently could make things in to _"Fiction"_ effectively banishing them, its like a banishing quirk on a world scale level. He could also return them back with its another faucet **[Non-fiction]** that could turn fiction in to reality.

Meaning he could make something fictional and made them into _reality_.

Amehiko was so awed on how powerful Mikumo-sama is, his quirk, **[Moisture bend]** felt weak compared to Mikumo-sama's **[All-fiction]**. His **[Moisture bend]** allowed him to manipulate moisture on his will, he could make things wet or dry if he wants, though if he consentrate, could draw moisture in the air to create and control water. Amehiko wondered if Mikumo-sama wanted to be a hero when he physically turn 15, Mikumo-sama just looked at him and said-

"Nope, fighting might be interesting but parading in public wearing skin tight costume while marketing my self for publicity and merchandise is not my style. "

"Though, who knows, we might end up involved with Pro-heroics business later on"

Amehiko doesn't know what the second part meant but the first one says that he wasn't thrilled by the idea of heroics. Though what ever Mikumo-sama would do, he will follow, he would do it even if Mikumo-sama doesn't want him to. It's the least he could do for him, for being the best father that he never had.

Even if that father is physically _three years _younger than him. And him agreeing with the adoption papers last month on his fourteen birthday certainly cements things down.

[A/N:

Words: 4628

He adopted an adorable kitten and it wouldn't be the last

Wait for it and he would eventually develop a cult if the kittens loyalty was anything to go by.

Till next time, Schwarz out.


	6. Chapter title over the 40 char limit

**Chapter 5: What to do when your children accidentally picked up kitties. **

_Satooya Mikumo_, who is previously known as Midoriya Izuku, lay in a foldable chair under a large umbrella with a basket full of balloons filled with paint in front of the moderate size pool just beside the Olympic size swimming pool on the other side of the mansion. You could see a light blue haired teen at the other side of the pool, though he look more like a kid than a teenager if you ask him, standing with his arms outstretched at the pool.

In front of the boys outstretched arms is a large spherical orb of water with the radius of two and a half meters. He was sweating and drenched in different colors of neon paint head to toe. He was in deep concentration if the look on his face was any indication.

A few moments later, the sphere of water collapse with a heavy grunt coming from the creator of the sphere.

Mikumo sat up at his chair quite enthusiastic and grab a balloon filled paint beside him. "Heheh! Here's a gift to you! "

"W-wait a second! Mikumo-sama-!"

"Ah uh! A deal is a deal "

"But-!"

_Splurt!_

Amehiko was hit by a balloon with green colored paint.

_Shimmer…_

…with glitters.

"Mikumo-samaa…"Amehiko groaned, as Mikumo chuckled.

"Yes Amehiko-kun? " Mikumo hummed to the paint drench teen.

"…why do I need to train my quirk again? "

"Why, to make it strong of course!" He told Amehiko, grinning.

"…why do I need my quirk strong though?" Amehiko asked confused.

"For self defense! "

"…It's against the law to use quirks on public. "

"The current law is trash, and doesn't deserve to exist." Mikumo said to the boy with a unbelievably straight face.

"…" Amehiko refrain from saying anything regarding the law since he knew how right Mikumo was.

"You'll find this training worth it in the future my intuition and paranoia is telling me, Dattebayo"

_Dattebayo? Was that a verbal tic? Why does it feel like he was referencing something. _

"That said, you should keep practicing since that water orb could only even barely support it self."

"But Mikumo-sama… I never really tried manipulating water directly with my quirk. Its been much more easier to control moisture from the air. " Yes its always been easy for him to control moisture as it is since his quirk is built that way.

"Quirks works with mental and physical components, what's limiting you to do so is your mind it self. "

"My mind?"

"Yes, you've always found it easy to manipulate moisture in the air to create water, true but because of that, you're quirk became stuck on its basic and default abilities. "

"I see…"

"You believed that you could only manipulate moisture since your parents has something that is the same yes? " Mikumo received a nod from him, yep his biological… parents quirks are related to moisture and temperature manipulation, which is the reason his quirk came as it is.

"That's the reason, you thought that it's all you could do, you are limiting your self."

"…" _you mean that he was the very reason why his quirk was limited in moisture!?_

"Yes" Mikumo-sama said out of nowhere.

_Mind reader?!_

"No, It's all written on your face."

_Hieee!!_

"Anyway, base on your progress on **[Hydrokinesis]**, I'll be able to teach you **[Cyrokinesis]** and a** [Pyrokinesis]** variant on your next year or earlier."

"I see-_wait what!?"_

"What?"

"M-Mikumo-sama! I-I understand **[Hydrokinesis]** but I-I don't understand why **[Cyrokinesis] **and **[Pyrokinesis]**!?it doesn't make sense! "

"You could control the temperature of moisture in the air, I don't see why you couldn't do it."

"…" _yes why couldn't he? _

"Then we'll go into **[Mind control]**, limited **[Wind control]**, **[Lighting generation]** and **[Blood control]**…"

"…" _what?_

"…Mikumo-sama?" Amehiko said a little subdued, more than he usually was. His eyes dead, and had a far away gaze like he was seeing something else entirely.

"Yes Amehiko-kun? "

"…its scary how your mind works."

"My mind is a scary place, it would be a very very wonderful experience if I happen to encounter people with mental quirk."Mikumo said, a jagged inhuman smile adorning his cute baby face while thinking on the possibilities of Amehiko's quirk entrails.

Amehiko shivered, too afraid to asked what exactly is running inside of his head.

"Go take a bath, its already eleven thirty A.M. don't worry about the paint and glitters, their washable like what I usually use"

Unaware of what's running in Mikumo's head, Amehiko -_the lucky bastard that he is_\- obeyed and went to the bathroom near the swimming pool.

\--

It's twelve P.M and Mikumo and Amehiko are eating lunch in the dirty kitchen while watching television.

Mikumo has no qualms on eating anywhere as long as he could eat right but he decided to eat in the kitchen table with Amehiko since he decided to adopt the kid. It would certainly be awkward for the kid to eat his food in a ridiculously long dining table with just the two of them.

"Ame-kun, your food won't eat it self you know "Mikumo said to Amehiko who was busy staring at the t.v. screen that is featuring I-Island. Amehiko blushed in embarrassment.

"S-sorry…" he apologized, then continue eating his food still watching the screen.

Mikumo glance at the TV, it says that a expo would be held in I-Island a few months from now. Mikumo have been teaching him engineering among other things since he had adopted the boy and the said boy had soaked them up like sponge on water. It would be good for the kid if he went there, he would certainly learn a few things on his own and maybe find some inspiration.

"You know, if you happen to complete your **[Hydrokinesis]** down to pat, I might be able to get a ticket for the two of us at the expo"

Amehiko looked at Mikumo and almost dropped his utensils "R-really Mikumo-sama!? "

"Yes yes, I will if you manage to learn [Hydrokinesis] before the expo."

Amehiko practically sprang from his seat and hug Mikumo "Thank you! Thank you! I promise to master **[Hydrokinesis]** before the expo Mikumo-sama, I'll make you proud! " Mikumo chuckled and gave the teen a head pat in which the teen preened at.

"You already do " Ame-kun beamed.

"…though I would really appreciate if stop calling me_ 'sama'_ already, you sound like a servant, you know that you could call me anything you want right? _'San' _is alright, even_ 'Jiiji'_ or _'Ojiisan' _would do. "

All of a sudden the teen suddenly have a heart broken look, he looked like he was going to cry even.

"M-Mikumo-sama? But- I don't- me not calling Mikumo-sama Mikumo-sama is just…" Mikumo just sigh at mumbling teen.

"I guess you can keep at it, I do said you could call me what ever you want afterall."he grumbled while pouting as he continue eating.

It took all of Amehiko's strength to not voice out how cute the pout look on Mikumo's face, it would not be good to his health to call his adoptive father cute even if He's too shy to call the said father as_ 'Tou-sama'._

He already saw what he did to that punching bag at the training area that one time. He made a stabbing motion with his hand making a snake style karate striking form and hit the punching bag.

His whole arm went through the equipment like it was _paper_ that he made a hole with his hand and not a sturdy punching bag that is build for taking hits. The memory alone is enough to give him shivers.

_…Yeah he want to live a long life, thank you. _

\--

Ame-Kun went to his workstation after lunch and cleaning the dishes. The boy took it to himself to do chores at the mansion since he felt bad because he thought that Mikumo was spoiling him too much, which is not true.

Seeing that the boy would definitely insist, Mikumo just add the chores to his physical training, giving the boy some good old fashion training weights to wear while doing the said chores as part of his training.

He of course had the boy start on something that he could handle while gradually increase the weights as he get used to the current ones, He's not a sadist you know -_actually he is and is a super one at that_\- he definitely grew strong from the scrawny malnourished ten year old looking teen he was. Now, he was a healthy scrawny looking teen that also happen to look like a ten year old with unsuspecting well define lean muscles hidden underneath his labcoat and baggy t-shirts.

Also, he had apparently taken a liking of his old clothes, the ones with words saying 'T-shirt' in front of them. It might be because it was the one that he gave to him when he first came but he certainly didn't mind, he rarely wear them nowadays anyway since he took up his hobby of wearing custom clothes along with sweaters and tracksuits. He did bought him brand new clothes with similar theme that was fit to him when said that he wanted them.

The boy has been working on the home works that Mikumo gave to him the other day. The boy is a hardworker he know it, he will do things until he get it right as long as he had the drive. Also he really want to go to that expo so bad that he doesn't want anything distracting him from his quirk training.

Mikumo sigh

He really need Ame-kun to go to school soon, not to learn academics but to socialize. He's been homeschooling him since he take him in the house and already taught him things above high-school level so he doubt the schools could teach him anything that he hadn't already taught to him.

What he need is people around his age that he'll be able to socialize and trust other than him, he didn't really count since he was mentally an adult and wouldn't be the same as what he need even though he would always be a child at heart despite being mentally old enough to be Ame-kun's father.

On a related note, since Ame-kun is in his workstation he guess that he should go as well to his Lab as well. He need to finish the other projects and experiments that he was working on.

\--

It's been two weeks and a half, Amehiko already finished all of his projects, he also made sure that he wasn't neglecting his quirk and physical training. Mikumo-sama told him that a strong and healthy body is needed in order to fully utilities ones quirk to its peak.

He was admittedly stronger than before since he start his training, albeit a little sore from the everyday sparring with Mikumo-sama -_He's a sadist he swear_ \- but still stronger none the less.

Mikumo-sama has also introduced him to anime, manga, movies, music and other cultures from the pre-quirk era and from his old world. The anime and pop culture wasn't new to him but he never had his hands on the pre-quirk era things so that was whats new to him.

He like it, and promptly went to watch more.

Apparently, Mikumo-sama was from a world different from ours in his past life with only a few things that are different from each other.

Mikumo-sama said that a few events from his and this world is slightly different. Though he doubt that the emergence of quirks could be considered '_a slight deviation'._

Mikumo-sama also mentioned something about a_ 'Pandemic Outbreak'_, _'Space Exploration'_ and _'Inhabiting Mars'_ but… he was a little distracted by eating Mikumo-sama's homemade cookies.

He was guilty about that, alright.

What's also surprising is the fact that Mikumo-sama's old persona from his old world doesn't exist in this world's pre-quirk era.

Mikumo-sama was a little sad when he was telling him this. He told that he had people that he took in when no one else would and it saddened him because most of them end up dying in the street in this world because he doesn't have a counterpart that could have help them.

He understand.

He wasn't sure what and where will he end up if he hadn't met Mikumo-sama.

_…Probably in a ditch or dead or in jail for breaking and entering or pickpocketing._

Mikumo-sama said that he was going to enroll him on UA for his high school next year. He doesn't understand why would he need to go to school when he could just learn everything from him. He was learning Astronomically in his tutelage about many things that was college level education already, so why would he go to school when it could barely teach him anything that Mikumo-sama hasn't taught him? Also, going to School makes him remember some… unsavory things that he would rather not remember. Regardless, Mikumo-sama insisted that he would go to UA and won't take a no for an answer, Though Mikumo-sama assured him that he was going to be just fine.

Mikumo-sama told him to be careful and be vigilant all the time if he ever went out of the mansion earlier just this morning for some reason, he doesn't know why, but he wasn't an idiot to ignore his warnings so he did just that when he went out. Mikumo-sama's intuition is on par with hyper intuition from KHR that Mikumo-sama have him watch, it was… so scary sometimes. Also, it became clear now why Mikumo-sama was calling him 'Tsuna' as well as 'Decimo' sometimes.

Needless to say, he was so embarrassed by the parallels with Tsuna and himself.

Anyway, he ran out of supply and he doesn't want to disturb Mikumo-sama when he was doing important experiments in the underground lab just to ask him to buy things for him, he did told Mikumo-sama that he was going out of the mansion.

Mikumo-sama gave him pocket money even though he doesn't need to, he still had money save from last month since he doesn't buy that much with it anyway.

He also forgot to remove his labcoat and only realized it when someone asked if he was cosplaying. Cosplaying, why did their thoughts immediately went there? Couldn't they have thought that he was a lab assistant in some kind of facility?

It was embarrassing

_The sadist, he swear Mikumo-sama let him out on his labcoat on purpose._

After buying what he needed, it was already four in the afternoon and Amehiko walk back home to the mansion, Mikumo-sama said that he will bake cookies afterall. Those munchies are highly addicting, to the point that he will literally do anything just to get one.

Mikumo-sama is slightly concerned but apparently, everyone that ate the said cookies became addicted to it so it wasn't new to him. Mikumo-sama doesn't know why it happens though, he didn't put anything addictive and just use regular ingredients like everyone does which make it more weird.

It's like it was addictive because he was the one that made it.

Which doesn't really that far from the truth since everything that Mikumo-sama cooked is bound to be a mouth watering heavenly Ambrosia.

Distracted and… _Salivating_ over the fact that he would be able to eat the heavenly treats Mikumo-sama made, Amehiko failed to noticed that he accidentally take the long route to go back to the mansion and only a muffled screaming was the reason that he snapped back to reality.

Amehiko immediately run to the direction of the noise and found himself standing in a secluded alley which were the noise originated from. He saw thugs cornering some children and by the looks of it they were street children.

_Just like him_

He was lucky that he met Mikumo-sama and didn't end up in a ditch or kidnapped sooner or later. However, the same couldn't be said for the others.

So against his better judgment, Amehiko joined the fray.

\--

"Look what have here Inuki, this brats could make some money in black market." A villain with a cat mutation told the other one with the dog mutation.

"Yeah, like that one with the same mutation like you. Many would pay a large sum just to get their hands on some Nekomimi, I remember one of them insist of buying you that time, Houki" the one with the dog mutation, Inuki quipped back at the other villain with cat mutation named Houki.

The villain Houki, bristles at the reminder of the incident, the nerve of them, though its only because of boss that he managed to get out of the pinch he was in. "Tch, yeah good thing the boss was there."

One of the kids that they were cornering, the black short haired cat girl one suddenly swiped her claws in the air in front of them followed by three horizontal projectiles aiming towards them. They would have been out if the two of them are just ordinary low-level villains but unfortunately for them they weren't. Houki and Inuki jumped above the slashing projectiles land to the ground unharmed, the same couldn't be said to the light post and fire hydrant behind them.

The light post fell as water erupted like a fountain from the destroyed water hydrant, Inuki whistled. "_Damn_, looks like she's also an emitter and a strong one at that." He said looking at the destruction cost by the attack.

"Good, then her value will be considerably higher." Houki said getting in to stance as well as pulling out his gun with a silencer, it would seems that the brats might put up a fight than they originally anticipated.

"If you brats know what's good for you, then you will just come with use peacefully and no one will be hurt, I'm talking to you Kitty "Houki said grinning at them. The cat girl that attack them became more mad at them and started yelling, its a good thing that they were in a secluded place or somebody might have find them and that will be not good-

"I'M A BOY!" The cat gir- _boy_ screeched at them.

Every one stopped.

"…"

"…"

"…"

_"…you're a boy?"_ That came surprisingly from the other street kid with white hair that cat boy was with. The cat boy just twitch in annoyance.

"…forget what I said earlier Inuki, we've hit the jackpot here." Houki said much more determined to get the boy with the cat quirk, a cute cat girl with a strong emitter facet quirk is one thing a cute cat human trap with a strong emitter facet quirk is another.

Houki engaged with Inuki, the brats were fast but they were faster and they were weak due to hunger and malnutrition. The only way to fight the brats knew is nothing but brawling without finesse, along the fact that they were armed with guns, knife and tranquilizers. It didn't take long for Inuki to get the other brat with the cat boy and it wouldn't be long before he get the him.

He managed to hit the cat boy with tranquilizer after tiring him unlike Inuki who subdued the other brat with nothing but brute force. He walked toward the cat boy when he was suddenly grab by something from his ankle and the next thing he knew was he was sent flying across the alley.

"Houki!?" Inuki yelled in surprise before he was suddenly hit by a flying kick in the face accompanied by a loud screaming.

**"[ DYNAMIC ENTRY!! ]"**

_What the fuck…_

The force of the kick was so strong that Inuki was sent flying meters away, though he with his heightened senses and reflexes, he manage to scratch and draw blood from his assailant with his sharp claws.

The assailant hissed in pain as his legs bleed from Inuki's claws. He was wearing a white lab coat with the writing _'**白衣**'(Hakui)_ meaning _white robe_ on the back, a navy blue T-shirt underneath and he has pale blue hair.

Water surrounded him as a hand made of water picked up the kid that Inuki manage to caught earlier. The water, that apparently came from the broken fire hydrant that cat boy destroyed earlier, came at him at ridiculous speed, he expected to die or at least be injured but it didn't happen as the cat boy was apparently its target as the water arm grab him and the alley was suddenly covered in smoke-_no steam_, they were being covered by steam. The next they knew after the steam disperse is that they are alone and the brats that they were targeting with the white robed assailant was now gone in sight, "Well, shit."

"…The boss won't be Happy with this."

He groaned in pain from the throw, his partner just had to point it out out loud.

"…you okay?"

"…No shit." He hissed at his partner, that said he agree with his friend.

The boss will definitely won't be Happy with this.

...

...

...

\--

Meanwhile, underneath the mansion.

Mikumo who in his underground lab is busy with his robot among other things paused.

He sigh, sometimes he hated having to know too much.

Don't misunderstand, its good that things won't explode on his face in point blank but it was so bloody boring sometimes, he means where's the thrill in life with that? He understand why Nezu just let the humans do as please as long as there was no dire circumstances, because it would be boring if he decided to take over Japan and the whole world, _believe him his been there._

Though It's a good thing that he made many cookies, they would certainly need many as it is.

He stood up and went back to the mansion as a smile went up to his face. Ame-kun grew a lot from the past months, _he was so proud! He solved one of his own problems without even knowing!_ Injured he may be but nothing major and life threatening a world scale reality warping ability couldn't handle.

And more children to take care off and tortur-_tutor!_ Not torture, definitely not torture, _that's a typo ignore it._

Anyway, time to go and set out the cookies!

\--

Amehiko keep running above the roof, jumping from building to building. Mikumo-sama's ninja training is really paying off right now.

That said, how a half German half British weeb like Mikumo-sama now authentic Shinobi arts from _Feudal Japan_ is beyond him. Though he did told him once that his wife was Japanese and is a princess from a very prominate Yakuza Family of _all things_, but that would not explain how he knows how being a ninja works besides from watching _Naruto_, which is nothing but fiction. Mikumo-sama just shrugged and said that there are things that better left unsaid, he had a blank face when he saying this.

…he kinda doesn't wanna know now to be honest.

Amehiko jump off from a four story building to the next building that is two story high.

Amehiko wince at the wound on his legs when he lands.

_it hurts_.

He continue parkouring from building to building despite the pain.

Sure Mikumo-sama make his whole body sore after every spars but he never made him bleed. Mikumo-sama taught him the basics of blood control with water even though he hasn't taught it to him yet since they were still focusing on **[Hydrokinesis]** at the moment but he knew enough to mend his wound. He used the blood to somehow stitch the wound close so that he won't suffer from blood loss.

It wasn't painless at all he assure you.

_Why did he do this again?_

Amehiko glanced at his unconscious passengers. _Right,_ because he could be the one in there place if Mikumo-sama hadn't take him in and no one would help him.

The other one between the two of them, not the one with the cat quirk but the one with white hair and white skin, groan from his water arm that is currently carrying him.

"Stay still, I'll bring us to somewhere safe…" he told the slowly awakening albino, thankfully he just moved a little on his hold and went back sleeping after he became comfortable.

He sigh in relief, he doesn't know what his quirk is or if he has any at all -_Mikumo-sama taught him to not underestimate quirkless people, Mikumo-sama could obliterate a punching bag like it was made of wet paper and he said that he wasn't even serious, who could say that others couldn't be like that?_\- but having him lashing out on him wouldn't be ideal at all.

…he wonders what Mikumo-sama will say with him bringing other people to the mansion without his permission.

He wish that Mikumo-sama wouldn't be angry at him.

...

...

...

-and thats what happened. " Amehiko said after explaining what happened to him and on why he has a wound on his leg.

"I'll talk to the kids that you brought home with you later when they wake up, they were shot by a rather potent tranq so it will take a day and a half for them to wake up." Mikumo said to Amehiko, sure he could use **[All-Fiction]** to wake them up but he would rather that they wake up on their own.

It would be better that way for the both of them.

"Hai…"

"Okay, show me your leg. " Mikumo told the boy in front of him. He inspect the wound, it was a wound that somehow remind him of a claw marks of a bear. Amehiko told him that it was a man with a canine quirk did it to him. The man has dog protrusions on hus head hands and his behind.

"You did good on stitching it close with your limited knowledge concerning blood manipulation, you escaped the potential blood loss because of that. Good work there."Mikumo praised him on his first aid attempt. It was good, anyone else would have screw up if they they even try to attempt to do the same as he did without prior experience.

"T-thank you" Ame-kun blushed and scratched hus cheeks from the compliment. "But I still have a lot of things to learn. It still find it hard to manipulate water as it is than drawing it out from the moisture and even if its easier to draw out water from the air, I still couldn't draw large amounts of water just from moisture than if there is already a water source I could tap in to." He said sheepishly.

"You're really lucky it weren't poison at all or you would had fall like a fly from jumping off from building to building. "

"P-P-P-OISON?!!!"Amehiko shrieked.

"Yes, you got to be careful next time." Mikumo said smiling sharply while pinching Ame-kun's nose.

"H-H-Haiiii…!" It came a little muffled with his nose being pinched.

Mikumo snapped his fingers and the wound vanished, along the tore on his jeans.

"There, good as new" Mikumo said beaming at the teen.

Amehiko stare at his leg, it was smooth and without a scar, the jeans was in the same condition when Mikumo bought it to him. He didn't even feel a thing! It was like _'snap'_ then _'whish'_ then _'bam!'_ It was good as new.

"C-cool…"

Mikumo chuckled "As cool as it was, It would be much more better if you weren't injured in any form at all."

Amehiko immediately deflated and hung his head in shame.

"Mikumo-sama, I just…" he gulped and take a deep breath, he need it out. It was Mikumo-sama he'll understand.

"It's just… I couldn't just leave them there like that. They… kind off remind me off my self when I was still living in the streets, I mean It could have been me in their place. I'm just lucky that I somehow… met you-" Mikumo put his hand on Amehiko's head, cutting of the teen and ruffles his Hair.

"I'm proud…"Mikumo said smiling as if remembering something.

"Mikumo-sama…"

"I can't wait how you will turn out when you grow up."Mikumo retract his hand and rest both of his hands on his waist, he beamed.

"I'm proud of you Amehiko, never change. "

Amehiko stare at Mikumo for a minute and suddenly started bawling at his shirt "Waaaahhh! Mikumo-samaaaa…!"

"Shh… there, there… It's alright." Mikumo said rubbing the crying teens back.

"Uwaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"There… there…"

"Uwaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Ame-kun"

"Uwaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

_"Amehiko"_

"Uwaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"…"

"Uwaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"…"

"…Do you not want the cookies? "

Amehiko stopped hugging him and instantly stop bawling albeit still sniffling.

He sigh inwardly.

_At last…_ Ame-kun is such a cry baby sometimes, he could also become a little clingy at times, though he is kind of used to the clinginess since his cousin is the same and quite much worse in that case.

Also, he doesn't really mind it when children asked him for hugs -_they always do, he doesn't understand why but they just do, his wife always tell him how cute it looks when he was being dog piled by children with his cousin joining the fray to hug him_\- he likes it anyway -_no one really hugged him when he was a child from his past life, his cousin wasn't born yet at the time, his grand parents are while loving are strict and don't hugs children while his siblings couldn't care less about him, so any one who wants one is very well welcome to do so_\- but Verdamnt, as much as he like hugs, comforting children is hard when you're physically eleven with the height of 142.2 centimeters.

He really need to do something about his height sooner or later.

…Also the cookies are waiting in the kitchen to be eaten and Amehiko will flood the mansion with his saliva if he didn't feed him soon. He thought looking at the salivating teen in front of him with eyes that currently looked cookies.

...

...

...

\--

**word count: 5019**

**Schwarz out.**


	7. Kittens are Adorable When Playing

**Chapter 6: Kittens are Adorable When Playing**

Matatabi didn't know what to think of the good and kind, though weird _-also a fucking sadist-_ kid that is younger than him by a few years that owns the big ass mansion they were in and also the one teaching him and Shirako how to read and write among other things.

Mikumo-san _-It's weird calling someone younger than him like that-_ offered to restore the memory of his childhood from before his incident after he told him.

Yes, he has amnesia.

At first, he thought that he was just messing with him, but it turns out that he wasn't and he could actually do so with his quirk. His quirk **[All-Fiction]** somehow allows him to deny the very reality itself at some point, he would use it on him so that it would be like as if he never had amnesia in the first place.

…He was conflicted on whether he will agree or not to Mikumo-san's offer. He doesn't know who he was, only his name and how to things work, he always wonder what was his life before he was washed up in the shore, does he have friends? Does he have parents? Do they know about him? Are they trying to find him? He envy Shirako sometimes to be honest, he was orphan yes, his birth wasn't plan yes, he was orphan like him yes, but he know were he come from, he knows what is a mothers love and not like him that doesn't have anything to hold on except a herd of dolphins that visits him once every two years.

He agreed to restore his memories of his past eventually. Even if it wasn't that much in the first place. He'd rather have less rather than nothing, he was five afterall, it would be bound to be less.

"Don't worry cub, it will be alright." Mikumo-san smiled to him patting his head. It's weird having having someone smaller than you pat your head like a kid, he also seems a lot more maturer than any eleven year old should have any right to be. For some reason he doesn't felt like stopping him from doing it and - was he purring? He definitely is. He didn't even noticed that he does.

He flushed in embarrassment.

If Mikumo-san noticed, he didn't say anything which he was thankful for.

**"[All-Fiction…]"** he started.

**"[Command Chain: Fictional Sequence - Memory Restoration; Delayed Refresh; Trauma buffer; Memory strengthening; Unforgettable ]"**

There was a sudden shift on his reality then all he knows is that he had fallen on his knees in front of Mikumo-san as tears fell on his cheeks. Everything came back, he remembered everything. More tears came out along with a chocked sobs.

"…there dead" he must have looked broken when he looked up on Mikumo-san who was still in front of him, supporting his body that is now feel like lead.

"Kaa-chan is… Tou-chan is… Nee-chan is…!"

Mikumo-san hugged his head with his small arms close to his chest, he cried on it.

"I'm all alone…!"

"Let it out" Mikumo-san said, his voice was somewhat different when he said that, like a second voice but much deeper, smoother… _older_.

"It's okay now, you're not alone anymore you know why?" Matatabi looked up to Mikumo-san, but instead of a eleven year old boy with freckles, eye bags and curly dark green hair he saw an adult man with black hair and red eyes that looked so tired and dead yet looked gentle and alive.

"Because, I am here…" The man smiled kindly at him.

"And you're never alone in the first place Tabbi-kun."

_"Tabbi-kun! "_

_"Tabbi-chan!"_

_"Kaa-chan and Tou-chan will always be in Tabbi-kun's heart! "_

_"Nee-chan loves Tabbi-kun! "_

_"We love you Matatabi! " _

Matatabi cried for hours in Mikumo-san's arms and fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Mikumo put Matatabi in his room and went on his own. It was good that he performed the memory restoration after dinner or he would be out of commission throughout the entire day.

Mikumo sank on his own bed pale and is dead tired -_quite literally in this case- _from the memory restoration.

He could just have restore Tabbi-kun's memory as it is by removing the fact that he suffered from amnesia, but he was afraid that he would overwhelm him if he returned it in one go _-if the breakdown earlier was as any indication-_ and remembered how his family along with every single innocent -_and the ones that are not-_ people died on the cruise ship that was supposed to be their vacation.

Instead, he used a multi-layered and consecutive casting of **[All-Fiction, [April-Fiction]** and **[Non-fiction]** so that Tabbi-kun would only get the summary of his first five years in life and remember all of it while he was sleeping and will be fully integrated in his psyche without a problem as well as to make sure that he wouldn't suffer from any kind of trauma after getting his memories back.

He made sure that he didn't made a mistake in doing so by putting a lot of safety precaution. It takes _sixty_ _five casting sequence_ and multiple complex and intimate commands just to make it stable.

He also throw in a little bonus, so that every memory of Tabbi-kun, happy and sad, regarding his past will be very clear like it just happen yesterday.

_Satan, he might die. _

It took a lot of will just to make sure that he wouldn't collapse with Tabbi-kun in his arms in the floor and putting him on his room before going on his own room.

The quirk **[All-Fiction]** that he possess _-that a certain god of second chances courteously _(far away, a certain god of second chances sneezed and suddenly got the urge of yelling 'Courtesy my ass!' All of a sudden)_ gave him-_ is a quirk, a special ability that a person possessed that normally acts like a muscle, It grows stronger every time you train it, unlike the **[All Fiction]** minus that Misogi Kumagawa possessed, he had a flaw that every quirk users had.

Quirk Exhaustion.

Kumagawa never exhaust his minus even if he use it for unknown amount of time. His own version of **[All-Fiction]** had the same energy consumption rate every activation and casting meaning that whether he turns a pebble into fiction or the very world it self, the consumption of energy would and will always be the same. And his version of **[All-Fiction]** consume his own vitality as It's source.

Which means that he could die if he overuse **[All-Fiction]** and he wouldn't be able to use **[All-Fiction]** it self to restore his vitality if he doesn't have the vitality to activate it.

You guys might have suggest that he could have just removed that very flaw of **[All-Fiction]** itself, yes he could and would certainly work, but he didn't.

For a few reasons.

First, is he wasn't really the type that rely on his quirk just because it was all powerful. He barely use it offensively and he could disarm highly skilled armed hitmen in his past life with no problem when he was in his prime _-though his cousin would argue that he was always on his prime-_ still quirkless against dangerous armed people hired by people wanted him to have a hole on his forehead.

He's rich and has many enemies, not to mention his 'brothers' want him dead for multiple reasons that he'd rather not list right now.

Second is because he need to know his limit. Removing **[All-Fiction]'s** limit without knowing where the said limit is, will not do him good in the long run if he had cross someone with the ability to somehow reverse the effect of **[All-Fiction].**

_Like gods_.

Ächten gave him **[All-Fiction]** what assurance does he have that the other gods won't have anything to counter him?

Along to the fact that Ächten is a fugitive and is the one responsible for reincarnating him would surely put him on the other gods watchlist throughout the multiverse.

And lastly, he needs his stamina and strength to be Allmight levels -not weather changing scale like what he did with the slime Criminal mind you. Just to tank against Noumu and take them out. Currently, his stamina and strength is equal to his past self in his late thirties. Its a little expected with this world and somewhat baffling because only few people have realized that the limits of the human body far off exceeds the threshold of humans before the emergence of quirks. It doesn't matter if you're quirkless or not in these days, everyone is far more durable than they use to be. In fact, if his estimate is right, only five percent of the twenty percent of the world's total population are truly _homo sapiens._

The beat down of Eraserhead by the Black Noumu from USJ, Stains super human capabilities and Endeavour being thrown in to buildings and breaking multiple walls in the process and came out alive without breaking his neck despite not having any physical reinforcement quirk against the high end intelligent Noumu is a proof of that.

He's aiming to be able to kill one effortless without using **[All-Fiction]** to them and vanishing them to oblivion.

And what would be the best way to build it up than to exhaust it with **[All-Fiction]** that demands high energy consumption?

He coughed and blood came out of his mouth. Mikumo stared at his bloodied hand with a twitchy and deadpan expression. He was _sooo_ going to remove this pesky limit after training it to the max which is preety much near, he can't wait.

Then He's going to remove the limitation of the human brain to get his self ESP powers _(far away, Ächten shivers )_ and remove the possibility of him getting Alzheimer's disease and other mental illnesses because of his Hyperthymesia along with the possibilty of sensory overload.

He cackled diabolically.

Internally anyway. He doesn't want to give the children nightmares at night. He knows how he could be sometimes, the Maids and other house staffs complaints about it all the time in his past life.

With that in mind Mikumo rest peacefully on his bed…

…with a demonic jagged smile on his face that in any way, should not be considered peaceful at all.

* * *

Its been a month since Ame-kun rescued the boy with black hair and cat mutation named Hyouko Matatabi and the white haired boy with pale skin that is equally white as his hair named Kamishiro Shirako. Both of them are on the same age as Ame-kun, thirteen and fourteen years old of age respectively.

Mikumo found that the both of them are orphans, Matatabi's family died with him in a accident on a cruise ship when he was five years old.

Yes he died, officially anyways.

He was declared and presumed dead when his body was not found along with his parents and siblings body in the ship wreck after a week. The boy told him that he was helped by quirked dolphins and was washed up in Dagobah municipality beach later on.

Quirked dolphins remind him of that Intelligent Esper dolphins that could saw the future in Zettai Karen children to be honest if you asked him. Also a giant two tailed Cat demon made out of deep blue flames, with the name _'Matatabi'_ and being a cat and all.

He told him that one of the dolphins have talked to his mind when they were helping him since he doesn't know to swim nor like water that much at all, Understandable considering he possess a Feline based mutation.

He also apparently suffers from amnesia when he was washed up in the shore, Which he already had fixed on their first week in the mansion, remembering nothing but his name and a few things, though limited because of being only five years old, he end up living in the streets after that.

Shirako on another hand, is a son of a Shinto shrine Priestess. He was born from an unwanted pregnancy due to a rapist forcing its self on a unsuspecting innocent Miko. The land were the temple that his mother serve stand was forced to be sold because of some company that want their land _-he'll make sure to buy the lot back from them then rebuild the shrine-_ for a parking lot. His mother doesn't have any relatives nor any one who want to have anything to do with a rape victim so she end up working in a pub in the worst part of the town with the highest crime rate with nothing but her unborn child and herself. Giving birth to him apparently made a toll on her and started to become sickly.

Her condition became worse as years pass and she died leaving her seven year old son alone without anyone taking care of him, he end up homeless and orphaned after that.

The both of them really went through a lot so it was understandable that they were little unsure about the prospect of living in the mansion with him and Amehiko who were a complete strangers, but eventually accept as they weren't sure if the one who was after them was still on them.

They eventually grew on them after a month of living with them. Even Amehiko who was always reluctant at the mere thought of making friends is now almost inseparable from the two new teens which is good since it means that Amehiko is already making a little progress regarding on fixing a few of his issues that he himself wasn't even aware that he has. He was tortu-tutoring them with Amehiko since the two of them never really had any form of formal education, Matatabi has attended kinder garden but what he learned is limited only to reading and writing basic words, counting and his own name as he was a child at the time and Shirako being taught by his mother the basic despite not being able to went to any kind of school due to his mother being too occupied.

They were eager to learn and are quite fast on picking up things, so cramming up things from elementary to middle school went smooth for the both of them. They were just a little surprised and weirded out about him being eleven years old _\- physically-_ at first _-actually, they still do-_ but didn't actually said anything About it.

Mikumo smiled behind the fragile tea cup on his hands, and gives a thumbs up from the balcony in the third floor of the mansion towards the direction were his special All year blooming Sakura tree was standing with the three children under its shade.

He chuckled, they were talking about him right now, he could see their bewildered expression when he gave Ame-kun a thumbs up go signal right from here in the balcony to them at the distance of approximately 200 meters.

He put down his empty tea cup and grinned to himself, if that was their reaction to something as mellow as this, then what will be their reaction if he showed them the results of his experiments?

He's going to look forward of their reaction if they saw him in his past adult form. He finally found a way to transform back to it after a few experiments. It also make it much more easier to show his self to other people in business and when the need for an adult and guardian arise.

And by the way the things go right now, the three of them will no doubt support each other through thick and thin. Like brothers, a true one in terms of bonds like he and his cousin. Not his _'brothers',_ they never considered him as their brother after all.

He beamed.

"Something is telling me that things will be a lot more interesting with the three of them around."

He turned to the readers.

"Don't you guys think so too?"

He said before refiling his tea cup with home brew tea, like him breaking the fourth wall never happened.

* * *

Amehiko is in the garden. He sat under the shade of the all year blooming Sakura tree that Mikumo-sama genetically engineered _-he is so going to ask Mikumo-sama to teach him how to do that-_ when he was bored, eating. Matatabi and Shirako sat in both of his side and also eating.

Their having a picnic!

Unfortunately, they're weren't Mikumo-sama's cookies. Mikumo-sama only made them once a month and they already ate them all, so they're only eating sandwiches right now.

Granted a overly delicious sandwich but still a sandwich nonetheless.

Its been a lot more fun since Matatabi-san and Shirako-san live with them. He has friends now! Who would have thought that someone like him could have friends? He _Never_ had friends before so it was a little awkward at first, but he got the hang of it as time goes.

They also had joined him in physical and quirk training under Mikumo-sama after the second week, he so was happy.

_(He ignored the evil voice at the back of his head that suspiciously sound like Mikumo-sama that he was just happy that he wasn't suffering Mikumo-sama's sadistic physical training alone anymore )_

"Ne Amehiko, can I ask you something? " he was snapped out of his thoughts by Matatabi.

"Sure "

"Its just weird you see…"

"What weird? "Shirako said after gulping the whole sandwich he was eating a whole.

"It's about Mikumo-san"

"Mikumo-san?"

"It's just that he was so mysterious sometimes " he said finally.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Amehiko sweatdropped a little as he scratch his cheeks with his finger remembering his first meeting with Mikumo-sama and how he act on normal basis.

_Though he kinda forget to include weird and scary. _

He thought remembering the man in question's questionable unholy laughing, sleep deprived crazed eyes and random lightning special effects coming out of nowhere like in a retro pre-quirk era movie even with the weather doesn't matching up.

"Now that you said it, I feel like he was a lot more older than the three of us combined" Shirako said rubbing his chin while deep in thought.

"He also has this big ass mansion without any adult supervising him." Matatabi said pointing out their surrounding.

"It's like He's an adult in disguise. "

"And this may be just my imagination but I swear I saw a black haired man in place of him."

"His quirk maybe? "

"I dont know, maybe? But I know that his quirk is called **[All-Fiction]** not **[Growth]** or **[De-aging]**"

"Fancy…"

"You saw it too? " the two turn at Amehiko.

" 'too'?" Amehiko looked at the far away mansion's balcony at the third floor. They could vaguely make out the figure of Mikumo sitting at the balcony doing… something they were too far to see.

"Um… it might not be my place to say but…" Amehiko wandered on his words not really sure on whether he should say say anything he might not should.

Then all of a sudden, Mikumo raised his hand and made a thumbs up go signal.

"Oh. He says It's okay-"

_"Holy-"_

"Dude, what the fuck? How?- were like, a hundreds of meters away- "

"Approximately two hundred meters to be honest."Amehiko blurted.

Matatabi looked at Amehiko with a blank stare. "Dude, I won't even ask how you know that. Better yet, I don't wanna know. But what I do want to know is how he was able to hear us _two hundred fucking meters away_"

"…Mikumo-sama just know things. "

"…creepy " Shirako muttered.

"…I call bullshit." Matatabi said.

"…Mikumo-sama could _bend reality_ to his will with his quirk."

"His quirk could _what?_" Shirako look at Amehiko flabbergasted.

"Ah shit, I forgot he could. " Matatabi cursed.

Shirako turned to Matatabi. "_You_ _knew_? "

"Don't give me that look dude, I just know that he returned my memories from before I had amnesia and that his quirk could somehow deny the very reality it self."

"That's the exact definition of reality warping you idiot girl! " Shirako yelled at him.

"How many times do I have to say that I am not a girl you imbecile! I'm a boy! Its not my fault looked feminine while in baggy clothes!" Matatabi hissed at him. His cat ears flat on his head.

"We know, but it never gets old anyway." Shirako grinned cheekily.

"Teme…!" a vein popped on Matatabi's forehead while Amehiko sweatdropped.

_They sure argue a lot…_ he thought looking at the two bickering teens. They returned to the topic after a few minutes _-half hour-_ of bickering.

"Warping reality huh? How does it work actually? " Shirako ask.

"Mikumo-sama explained that his quirk **[All-Fiction]** could warp reality by turning something in to 'nothing' " Amehiko explained to the other two.

"So he heard us because…? " Matatabi trailed.

"He turned the distance and time that the sound we made travelled in to nothing. " Shirako finished.

"Yeah, Mikumo-sama is pretty much OP to be honest." Amehiko sighed.

"So He's using his quirk to stay young? " Shirako asked Amehiko.

"Well he could, but its more than that." Amehiko answered before taking a bite on his sandwich.

"It's different? Dude, then what? C'mon! I'm dying here Amehiko! Just spill! " Matatabi said, on the edge.

"I'm also curious" said Shirako slightly eyeing the sandwhich on Amehiko's hands. The suspense is making him hungry but he ignore it in favor of knowing about Mikumo-san.

Amehiko put the sandwich down and looked back to where Mikumo is still drinking his tea. "Mikumo-sama, despite being physically eleven is actually in his mid forties, mentally at least. We were born three years earlier than him and are older yet younger than him."

"…dude, you lost me." Matatabi said, clearly lost at the explanation. Shirako just looked like he was in deep thought then his eyes widens.

"He's reincarnated from another world."

Matatabi and Amehiko looked at Shirako after he said that. Matatabi looked at him with a look that said _-are-you-crazy?-,_ while Amehiko looked at him like he was genuinely surprised.

"You figured it out very quick."

Matatabi turned to Amehiko in disbelief. "Wait-what-you-you're serious?! You mean that he was like those _Isekai protagonist_ in those anime we watch?!" Mikumo has been letting them watch anime in their free time when they came here, Matatabi and Shirako end up being turned in to Otakus pretty much like Amehiko overnight.

"Hai."

"But how is that when possible?! Reincarnation isn't real right?! "

"It's real." Shirako said.

"It is?!" Matatabi turned to him.

Shirako nods "Yes, Mother told me once that its real."

_"What does your mother knows?!"_

"Mother was a miko and she thought me the basics and some stories." he said brandishing talismans like some kind of fan.

The talismans are authentic by the way.

"Mikumo-sama offered to teach you more about occultism and legends right?" Amehiko asked curiously. Mikumo-sama has that gleam on his eyes when he talked about occult the sameway when he was in the laboratory or drawing.

_Or finding something that he wants to dissect like a frog in a operating table._

"…Yes, I'm still thinking about it" Shirako said a little unsure, as if sensing what He's thinking. _Which wouldn't be far from the truth considering his lineage. _

Matatabi thought of the illusion of the man with black hair and red eyes that he saw in place of Mikumo "Then, that man I saw is…"

"It's Mikumo-sama from his past life"

"So He's using his quirk then"

"Erm… no, I don't think that Mikumo-sama is actually using his quirk or is shifting in to his past life's appearance. It's seems like a illusion that people unconsciously percieve when they're around him in some instances."

"A shadow of his former self huh?"

Amehiko nods. "You could say that."

"So let me get this straight. Mikumo-san is a Forty something year old man with the body of a eleven year old."

"Thats what we have been talking about just minutes ago, are you really listening?" Shirako deadpan.

"Of course I am! I'm just clearing things up! "

"Doesn't look like that to me" Shirako murmured.

"Tch, at least things are a little clear now. Its really weird being pampered and spoiled too much with everything and being taken care of by a eleven year old kid ya know." He grumbled before munching on the sandwich that Mikumo made for them from their picnic basket.

"I know, I'm weirded out at first when I came here. He fed then said that I'm going to live here in the mansion all of a sudden." Amehiko laughed a little as he scratch the back of his head.

"If you didn't mind me asking, how do you met him actually?" Shirako asked.

Amehiko slightly turned red and look away as he mumbled something.

"…could you repeat that again? "

_"…I tried to broke inside of his kitchen. "_

Matatabi looked at him in disbelief "…you _what_?"

Amehiko turned redder. "I said I broke on his kitchen!"

"Dude, no offense but thats just stupid." Matatabi said a little blunt. Amehiko feel like someone just shoot him with a gun.

"I know! Its just-hieee!!! stop laughing! "

"S-sorry! Its Just- no one in their right mind would attempt to broke in this place you know! "

"Y-yeah, even shoddy people in the streets are so wary of this place! It just came out of no where "

Amehiko covered his red face in his hands "Hieee!! I haven't eaten in days! I'm not in my right mind at that time!"

"You haven't eaten in days? "

"…yeah, I kinda runaway from home."

"Dude, why would you run away from your home when you had one? " Matatabi said utterly confused. Why would anyone run from their own home? Many people doesn't have a home, why would anyone throw that-

"_ack!_ -The fuck Shirako! That hurts!" Shirako just elbowed him, what's his deal?

Shirako glared at him, then motion to look at Amehiko."look what you did"

"Huh?" Matatabi turn to Amehiko who was… crying?! _The hell! _

"Ah, S-sorry I didn't mean to! Sorry if I said something wrong" Matatabi panicked as he apologize. He wasn't used to anyone crying.

"I-Its _*sniff*_ okay _*sniff*_ you didn't know…"

"Sorry for asking, but why did you…? Ah! It's Okay if you don't want to say anything!"

"I-Its okay, I don't mind."

"Thanks, so…"

"They're Villains. "

"_Ah."_

"Everyone thought that I'm a villain too, my Neighborhood and my School, My parents were also abusive and doesn't like me."

"Sorry for asking…"

"It's okay _*sniff*_ I understand, Mikumo-sama made me understand that I am who I want to be, so its not much a big deal anymore. "

_You wouldn't really cry if it wasn't a big deal now…_

"Mikumo-sama is my Fath-_guardian_ now. I'm not Shiodamari Amehiko anymore, I'm Satooya Amehiko now."

_You were just about to say father aren't you? _

Amehiko cleaned his self with his handkerchief as he calmed down.

Shirako and Matatabi stare at Amehiko and made a silent promise that they'll make it up to him. They stand from the Sakura tree and smiled at Amehiko.

"C'mon dude, let's watch anime in your room!" Matatabi grinned excitedly as Shirako nodded eagerly in agreement.

"We haven't finished Twin Star Exorcist yet." Shirako said giddily.

"Naruto too! "

Amehiko looked up to them. He grinned cheerfully and happily went along grabbing the picnic basket from the grass.

"Hai!!!"

* * *

Houki and Inuki wasn't faring good at all. Because as expected, the boss wasn't happy at all when he learned that they both loss two promising purchase and that they were bested by a white robe wearing brat.

The boss calmed down a little when they told him that Inuki manage to draw some blood from the white robe brat that meddled with their operations.

Inuki's quirk, **[Bloodhound]**, allows him to track a person using an object that the target owns while also giving him some canine mutation such as dog ears, claws, tail and slightly enhanced senses.

With the blood, they had learned the general area where the white robe lives. However they didn't manage to pinpoint exactly were he is. All they know is that he lives in the general area of Mustafu near the Dagobah beach.

Because for some reasons, all trail they had on him always disappear from time to time, _It was frustrating them to no end. _

The boss even put a bounty on him in the underground world.

Other than that, they were still on a dead end on his where about. The boss was really really piss about them losing that trap cat boy. So many possible high bidders loss because the stupid Hakui's _(White robe) _meddling.

Houki scowled. He swear he's going to teach that white robe a lesson on what would happen when you step in to things you shouldn't.

* * *

On the top of a tower near the center of the city of Mustafu, a man in a black suit sat crossed legs while playing **Pokemon** **GBA** on his Smartphone. He wear white gloves, every part of his skin was covered in bandage as a mouthless white boney mask with two horns and red eyes with distorted black sclera and a black and white top hat on the top of his head.

The man pause from his game as a jagged toothed diabolic smile slowly appear on the previously mouthless mask.

He grinned.

" _'Hakui'_ huh? " he murmured to his self as if testing the name it self. He let out an amused chuckle.

"I can't wait to see Ame-kun's reaction after he hear what the underworld has been calling him." He chuckled ones again.

He pause.

Something stir inside of him. _One that he never thought that would move in this second life._

He looked up at the nearly setting sun at the horizon.

_"Lucas…?"_

* * *

A boy sat on his desk as he stare out of his room's window. _He was bored_.

His foster parents are so strict and neglectful, he can't have fun. He is eleven and in middle school. He has wavy black hair and rossy white skin. His beautiful crystal blue eyes were so dull from boredom.

No one can keep up with him and keep him in his toes. People keep praising him like he was the Messiah or something. They keep saying that _he will gonna be a great hero _and_ that he had a amazing quirk_. Most of them also lack common senses its so _hilarious that it hurts_.

He sigh. _Why can't this world be as fun as that world in his dreams?_

He's been dreaming of a different world ever since he could remember, he sometimes wonder if it was his past life or something.

_It would be cool if it was_.

He contemplated utilizing the skills that he saw and he know he had from the dreams in real life to make his life a little interesting but his gut feeling told him that somehow, that wasn't a very good idea.

Koiro _-that name always felt wrong yet suit him well-_ sigh. He wish that he could meet that cool Nii-chan and Nee-chan from his dreams. He always felt like there is a part of him that is missing and he can't explain what it was. It was only that when he was with that Nii-chan in his dreams and visions that he doesn't feel that way.

_He doesn't feel lonely and hopeless like he always do._

The Nii-chan looked like an adult version of him except that he has silky straight hair and contrasting red eyes instead of his wavy hair and crystal blue eyes. The Nii-chan's wife the Nee-chan in his dreams, has silky long black hair and rossy fair skin and eyes that is as blue as his own.

He was so happy with the two of them in his dreams. He wished that they were actually real and not just a figment of his imagination.

He looked at the setting horizon. He wished that someone would call him in his name that he can't remember.

"Vii-chan… I wished that we could met in real life."

Koiro smiled in loneliness.

"I wonder if you could hear me at all…"

Unknown to him, his wishes will soon come in to reality.

_In this reality with supernatural as its norm, the man that has domain over fiction and reality will make fantasy in to reality._

**...**

**...**

**...**

**[A/N:**

**words: 5450**

**Hallo!**

**I thought of putting Eri with them bit then I remember that she was probably still a baby**,**So yeah she unfortunately have to wait. But rest assured, she'll definitely be added along with a few cannon characters.**

**Also Review please, it actually helps me.**

**Till next time, Schwarz out**


	8. A Doubtful Father

**Chapter 7: A Doubtful Father**

Mikumo's arm went through the front of the truck and rip its engine a hole that wasn't there before.

_So much for just taking a breather._

Mikumo went out of his laboratory and decided to take a little walk and to take a breath of the polluted city air _-which in most people's opinion is totally not normal-_ and take a break from his current experiments, since Amehiko thought that he was pushing his self too much. Never mind that he could just remove his stress and fatigue with [All-Fiction, Ame-kun wanted him to rest.

_"Mikumo-sama, I think you should rest a little."_

_Mikumo look at him with blood shot eyes after emptying a pitch full of expresso "I have no idea of what you're talking about."__"_

_You've been talking to air Mikumo-sama" Amehiko said pointing the empty air in front of Mikumo that he was previously talking to.__"_

_Your point exactly?"_

_"Mikumo-sama."_

What an adorable kid, really.

He was also getting good at dealing with him, he almost felt bad for bullshitting him.

_Almost_.

Then while sight seeing, he saw some brat cross the streets like the vehicles doesn't matter.

The brat looked like someone kicked his puppy and eat it alive in front of him.

Now, that remind him of the time that he ate a dog _-it wasn't alive of course, it was cooked-_ because it was one of the delicacies of the place that had visited-please don't ask where.

_His wife didn't talk to him the whole trip back home after that. Apparently, he saw the dog alive before it was killed to be serve._

_The poor woman was sulking the whole trip._

The brat continued to walk and stopped when a large truck was about to cross. Mikumo then decided to step in and stop the truck before it send the brat straight to the morgue.

This brat must have been suicidal for doing something like this. He expect the kid to reprehend him for saving him, but he doesn't care, because like hell that he will let this brat kill his self for what ever reason.

"You…" the kid started as Mikumo turn to the kid in question.

"YOU RUINED MY ISEKAI!!!"

"…" Mikumo got to admit, that wasn't exactly what he was expecting to hear.

* * *

On the bright side, he wouldn't need to corrupt the kid in to being otaku.

Matatabi jump twenty feet to the air, his two cat tails swishing in the wind as he do so.

You guys must be wondering why he did that.

Well, because if he didn't jumped, a large sea serpent made of raging and shredding water would surely have turn him into ground meat.

Shirako on the side, could be seen flying around with white bat wings made of paper attached to his back. He was evading and being pursued by a raging fire dragon that was rather identical to the water serpent that was currently maiming Matatabi.

While Amehiko on the other hand, was busy at controlling the said serpents that are attacking the others.

A funfact is that they had discovered that Amehiko was actually fire and heat proof along with also being unaffected by cold temperatures.

Apparently, he was never been bothered by the weather, whether it was hot nor cold. He also never remember having been burned by fire or anything that emitted heat nor had frostbites even when he went abroad with his biological parents for some illegal transaction during winter and conveniently forgot about him, leaving him alone in the cheap motel they were staying in with the window open while he was sleeping.

_Mikumo swore that he will make sure that those peasants will get what they deserve…_

Add to the fact that he could control fire as it is was also a surprise to all of them. Mikumo only intended teach him how to create fire and guide them since it would almost be nigh impossible to control raw fire with a moisture and temperature manipulation quirk so he was a little surprised by the development.

He knew that Amehiko's quirk is not what he and everyone had originally thought it was, but he didn't exactly anticipated this.

Shirako and Matatabi shared a look and decided to have a ceasefire and attack Amehiko from a far away distance. Shirako threw paper shuriken at Amehiko which he block with a wall made of water.

Other people would have block it with fire if their able to, considering that it was made of paper but Amehiko knew better. The wall intercept the shuriken and they explode like some kind of explosives.

Mikumo finally managed to convinced Shirako of studying occult under him after a few attempts _(He's also been calling Mikumo Mikumo-shishou because of that),_ which helped Mikumo advanced his own research regarding the supernatural with Shirako's participation and natural affinity and his lineage. Mikumo manage to customized talismans because of that.

_Shirako and Mikumo were absolutely ecstatic after the development of the exploding talisman._

_Multiple people in Japan and all over the world felt a shiver run through their spines for some unknown reason, while Amehiko and Matatabi were downright terrified._

_"Kami, now there's two of them…!" He heard Matatabi muttered in horror, Amehiko just let out a terrified 'hieee's'_

_Meanwhile, Mikumo cackled diabolically in the background._

Mikumo knew how to create one from his past life due to his research of the supernatural but never manage to make them work. He had consulted various legitimate source and found that it was all authentic, but they never manage to help him figured how to customize them to his whims.

Apparently, they were only keepers and doesn't have the ability to create them due to not having natural gift, they only utilities and maintain the already existing ones that were made by people that have the necessary capability to create one from ancient times.

_It was a shame really_, Mikumo thought.

Matatabi, taking advantage of the distraction that Shirako created, expel a powerful shock wave from the swipe of his claw.

A typical application of his kinetic shaping quirk.

Amehiko being trained by Mikumo the longest, developed multitasking skills enough to deal with multiple things at once. He put up a water barrier that is anchored to the ground to absorbed and neutralize the shock wave. He narrowed his eyes at the two then release a volley of fire balls and ice spears while using the elemental dragons of fire and water to block their escape routes.

In addition, he also created a third elemental dragon made entirely of ice.

Mikumo watch the children duking it ou- train, yes train with each other _-if you read 'children duking it out with each others' then you probably need your eyes check-_ with him sitting on his chair comfortably while eating the cookies that he made.

_'Ame-kun sure have growned a lot'_ he thought watching the light blue haired teen in labcoat before turning to the others.

_'So does tabi-kun and Shira-kun'_ he watched as the Nekomata child running through the air as if he was running on something solid while the white haired budding onmyouji used his paper manipulation quirk to fly around while throwing exploding paper shuriken like confetti inspired by Konan from Naruto.

You could see a man _-despite the fact that he acts more like a child than a man in his early twenties should-_ sitting in a separate chair beside Mikumo. His ADHD is showing, if the spontaneous fidgeting was anything to go by. He has blue hair and black eyes with slightly pale skin and a pretty normal and average height in the quirk society were people could be 195 centimeters tall while looking like a skeleton _-All Might-_ and nobody would batt an eye.

"Ne ne Satooya-sama, Satooya-sama, when will you going to train me huh? Huh? " the blue haired young man asked Mikumo eagerly.

"Patience, Tsuyu-kun. You will have your turn tomorrow, I figured that you would want to see how I teach my students first before you start learning from me." Mikumo said to the man now named Tsuyu.

"if you said so…" Tsuyu pouted before returning to watching the other train.

Tsuyu remind Mikumo of a shiny ditto, albeit a hyper active one if you asked him, much more if you consider his quirk.

His quirk, **[Shifter]**; allows to transform parts of his body such as his hands to his whole arm and legs among other parts of his body in to anything he wants to.

_Anything_.

The transformation has a high chance to undo itself if he laughed however.

He could have been a formidable fighter or infiltrator and a overall asset under the right tutelage.

It was sad that no one gave him the time of a day to at least help him due to his cousins pushing him around and getting every attention for their selves.

And due to his ADHD, he never had the patience to discover that he could actually do full transformation and possess limited regeneration instead of a partial transformation one.

He did somehow manage to graduate from a Hero School and get his own Hero license with his hero name Metamon _-Mikumo almost laughed at the coincidence but kept himself shut-_ however. But sadly, he didn't manage to make it big in the hero industry due to a streak of bad luck and the lack of connection with other heroes.

He worked as a sidekick at a lowkey agency, but was shut down for _reasons_. He felt bad for asking Tsuyu-kun about it, the poor sod looked traumatized when he mentioned it.

Apparently, the agency was shut down because of a scandal, corruption, and a few more cases that was frame on him. No wonder he resorted to try to be an Isekai protagonist via truck-kun, he never really had a chance to mature enough to be able handle his problems.

He didn't even bat an eye about the fact that he was a eleven year old or find it weird that a large mansion was owned by a kid without any adult supervision and offered him to come with him.

The kid may had a few screw loose but so does he, so it wasn't really that much of a problem.

Being aware that you're not exactly right in the head is a different matter however. The kid need to see reality and be aware that he wasn't exactly sane.

Also, he need to fix his obliviousness, taking things in stride and learning how to roll with the punches of madness called life is one thing, ignoring reality and staying inside your own world is another thing.

The world around you will be a lot more easier to understand and to live in to if your aware of what you are, believe him He's been there.

It took him a while before he comes into terms that he wasn't exactly normal and may or may have not have a few screw loose in his head when he was ten and dealing with his siblings assassination attempts without their grandparents knowing.

_Things became a lot more easier because he doesn't have to deal with fake friends and pretend to be normal when he wasn't._

_He did that a lot as a kid before and he wasn't even aware of it._

It's like his quirk to be honest. You need to learn and recognize reality before you were able to reject it. Thats how he was able to use **[All-Fiction]** to this level that even Kumagawa Misogi wasn't able to reach.

Mikumo turned his attention to the still sparring teenagers.

Hearing Ame-kun screamed **[KONOHA SENPU!!!]** as he dropped kicked Tabbi-kun and smashed Shira-kun with a giant war hammer made of ice with a cry of **[SMASH!!!]** sending the two teens crashing to the ground creating craters.

He made him so proud of him, really. He thought as he mentally swipe a imaginary tear in his imaginary eye with his imaginary fingers.

Looks like Ame-kun's patience run out and decided to take things physically.

Which is just downright overkill considering Mikumo trained him to be able to crush concrete walls with his bare hands and the others wasn't exactly at the same level of him just yet.

Groan could be hear from the two beat uped teens from the crater while Ame-kun hover over them in the air by semi freezing his clothes and labcoat and wearing a boots made of ice to suspend his self and move in the air.

He looked like Decimo in Dying will mode with his expression and with him screaming bloody murder, just without the dying will flame on his forehead and clothed.

Mikumo, being the super sadist that he is, filmed the whole thing with Tsuyu-kun cheering in the background.

He cackle diabolically internally, he can't wait to see Ame-kun's reaction after his adrenaline high and became sober enough to realise what he did.

Mikumo snapped his fingers and the warzone that was previously a training arena return to the state before the paperwork making children wreck the place.

Which is inevitable considering that all of his students developed a sadistic and blood thirsty second nature after training with him.

_Its not on purpose, he swear, it just happens._

He's so thankful with his **[All-Fiction]** in that regard, without it, the paperwork that was asexually reproducing at insane speed will surely have flooded his office like it did in his past life.

He love his wards but they just keep drowning him in paperwork at the size of a _skyscraper_.

He still hadn't forgiven them and his cousin for what they did in that one country.

Why they thought that he wanted his very own country is beyond him, when he was already drowning in paperwork.

_He ignored the eldritch like multi-layered demonic voice at the back of his head that reminding him that he once tried to take over the world by controlling the very economy along and using satellites to threate-convince the world leaders to do his bidding when he told them that he already hold the world at his fingertips without them knowing just because he was bored and thus resulting to more paperwork and more assassination attempts with the courtesy of UN and multiple world leaders._

"Coooool!!!!" Tsuyu-kun said looking at him like he is All Might's second coming when he saw what he did with **[All-Fiction]. **

"Thats enough for today kids! We got a new comer!" Ame-kun turn to us while the other two looked up from the ground they were sprawling to where we are.

Tsu-kun stood up and started flailing his arms wildly in the air. "Konichiwa! My name is Tenka Tsuyu, but you can call me Tsu-chan desu!" And for some reason, the first thing that came to everyone's mind is a puppy.

Every one blinked the bubbliness and at the puppy mental image before Tabbi-kun speaked.

"Which pet store did you get him Miku-jiiji?" With that, you could hear Shira-kun bang his head to the ground while Ame-kun facepalmed.

"Idiot" Shira-kun mumbled.

"Oi"

Thats what he liked about Tabbi-kun along with the fact that he was calling him _Miku-jiiji, he's as savage as a yokai. _

_It didn't helped that it was all innocent curiosity, which made it much more savage. _

* * *

Tsu-kun fit in well in the Satooya Mansion like he had expect he would. He was like a child that was so eager for attention that Mikumo is giving to him. It seems that his cousins and his experience really took a toll on his mind.

Other than a few mental issues that he has, He's good and healthy overall.

And he might not look like it but he was unexpectedly intelligent, he took every lesson that Mikumo taught him like Amehiko with foster special cookies.

_The image of Amehiko devouring everything in the kitchen along with the whole box of cookies that he baked come to his mind. _

The foolish people that he grew around with didn't know what kind of potential Tsu-kun possess that they overlooked.

Mikumo decided to renew Tsu-kun's Hero license by pulling some strings and for some reason because he believed that he deserve it and is ready, Tsu-kun thought that calling him _Boss-sama_ was a good Idea.

He's okay with it, though it would be appreciated if they just call him Mikumo like he asked them too without the formal honorifics.

Also the look on his face when he told him that he could do full transformation was just epic when he let it out once that he wished that he could do that, was just _hilarious_.

* * *

Houki wake up groggily, the boss has been dumping a lot of work on them. And Inuki is absolutely hopeless when it came to mind task so he end up doing everything on his own._ The damn mutt._

Their search for that Hakui was still stump and the underworld was still in shambles even after three years after the Boogieman's defeat from All Might. The Yakuza being cocky and resurfacing after its defeat just adds to the headache.

He fill his mug with coffee then went to the couch and picked up the remote to watch news.

**"[Dynamic Entry!!!]"**

Houki spat his coffee to the television screen.

"What the fuck?!"

_Why is he on the news?! _

"The release of the new limited edition All Might merch at a shopping mall at Mustafu was interrupted due to a robbery caused by villains just this earlier morning at 8 am. The eye witnesses and the newscasters on the scene for the release said that the robbers came out of the comfort area with masks and were armed with fire arms. They took a few hostages before demanding to the cashier to give them the money. It's only because of a Hero on off duty named 'Metamon' and his acquaintance called 'Hakui' that they were subdued before they could take the money and hurt any hostages.-"

Houki turned off the television.

He immediately picked up his phone and made a call to the boss, if the boss doesn't heard of it yet then he need to be informed.

Who would have thought that they would have found the person they were finding when they weren't trying?

* * *

Amehiko repeatedly banged his head at the table, he's been at this for hours.

"Why… why me?" He groaned.

Mikumo chuckled.

"It's okay Ame-kun, I won't let the Heroes nor the Villain get to you." Beside Mikumo, Tsu-kun nods.

"Yeah! Boss-sama is right! We won't let them get you Ame-chan!" He said to his fellow blunet.

Shirako and Matatabi are just confused on why Amehiko is banging his head at the table. "Uhh… what happened?" Matatabi asked confused.

Mikumo just chuckled further.

"The two of you haven't watch the news have you?"

Matatabi shakes he's head while Shirako looked a little embarassed somehow. "We we're kind of… busy watching Naruto since last night so…" you could see the thick eyebags under their eyes, if anyone were to look closely.

Tsu-kun whipped his head at the two of them "Ehh?! Why didn't you invite me?!" He said pouting at the two.

"On what arc are you guys exactly? "

"We're already at the fourth shinobi wars at Shippuden, the part where Black Zetsu back stabbed Madara."

"I see, you guys are almost finished. Well you see, Ame-kun here is know a celebrity."

"…did he made scandal video without us knowing or something?"

Amehiko let out indignant shrieking noises in the background. It went ignored by everyone in the room.

Mikumo was amused "As interesting as it sound, no. He didn't, it was something else."

Shirako raised a brow at Matatabi "…why did you think of something like scandal anyway."

"It was the first thing that comes in my mind" Matatabi said shrugging and Shirako sighed.

"Mikumo-shishou, what exactly happened?" Shirako asked before Matatabi said something inappropriate again.

Mikumo glance at Amehiko who was still banging his head on the table.

"Well, you see…

* * *

"Ne, Boss-sama?" Tsu-kun asked Mikumo.

Mikumo, who was eating popcorn that he had pulled out of nowhere beside him, turn to him "Yes, Tsu-kun?"

"Should we be doing something?" The both of them turn to the chaos that was happening.

Mikumo, Tsuyu and Amehiko went out shopping and go sight seeing since the two of them has been working hard in the past weeks while Matatabi and Shirako decided to stay home and binge watch anime.

They're on their way back to the mansion when they past on a hero merch store and decided to look around a little.

Its not like Amehiko and Tsuyu would know that the merch store would be robbed while they were there anyway.

Well, Mikumo knew, but only because his senses told him that something interesting will happen so he let things play on their own.

**"[Dynamic Entry!!!]"** Amehiko screamed as he did a flying kick against the man wearing stockings and was send flying.

"What the-?!" Another one was cut off as his acquaintance was thrown to him. The others shoot their guns and quirks towards Amehiko who did a flawless dodging as if he was swimming in water, his labcoat flowing elegantly behind him in the air. He then vanished and sucker punched the leader of the robbers in the face, there was a loud crunch.

_Every one bar Mikumo winced at the sound._

Mikumo shrugged at Tsuyu, "Well, Hakui-kun could handle something as simple like this, though you kind of need to do your job with your license renewed."Mikumo told him while deciding to call the two of them in their aliases.

"Don't move or this kid will get it!" One of the robbers with a scorpion mutation threatened while holding a kid in a choke hold with his stinger.

Too bad, Tsu-kun was on the move. Tsuyu's fingers transform into chain and wrap around the stinger and the hostage taker.

"What the-what is this?!" The robber holding the kid yelped as the chains restrained him. Tsuyu pulled him close and was met in the face by Tsuyu's other hand in the form of a mechanical arm and was sent flying from the impact.

**"[Mimic: Bullet punch!]" **

Tsuyu's other chains transform in to ribbons and wrapped around the kid being hostage comfortably.

He looked at the kid and grinned, " you okay?" The boy looked at him in awe and worship before nodding. He ruffled its hair before returning the kid to his guardian then went to Mikumo, who was still popcorn from were he was from the start.

"Boss-sama! Boss-sama! Look! Look! I saved someone!" He chirped happily accompanied by glitters and sunshine in the background.

Mikumo smile fondly before he grinned and gave Tsu-kun a thumbs up. "I'm proud of you Metamon! Good job!"

Tsuyu preened at the praise and at being call in his Pro-hero name. He then proceed to beat up the others more before Ame-chan finished them all by himself.

Tsuyu and Amehiko had finished beating up the robbers by the time the authority came in.

_They were not happy at all._

Unfortunately for them, they can't file anything considering Tsuyu is now licensed and was authorized to do what he did.

And for Amehiko, they can't either because he was with Tsuyu and he never once used did his quirk against them in the fight. And if that wasn't enough, Tsuyu could just say that Amehiko was his intern and leave it at that.

The local Pro-heroes were scowling and gritting their teeth the whole time.

_Ah, loopholes,_ Mikumo love them so much.

Apparently, there have been a new merch release in the merch store that caused an influx of customers which is why the merch store has been robbed.

Also, the merch was exclusive enough to warrant on being in the news.

_Live_.

Meaning the whole fight was caught on cam and broadcast on national television.

Tsuyu handled the interview well enough for someone like him who was never interviewed on his own on live television, he got Mikumo's PR lessons to thank for that. Amehiko on the other hand was so embarrassed the whole time, he may be taught and trained to deal with the public by Mikumo which would make dealing with press a breeze, but then he realized that they had caught him on cam while he was screaming in the top of his lungs like a certain someone in green spandex and a psycho path.

It didn't help that they were officially calling him Hakui.

_'Why Mikumo-sama? Why?'_

Mikumo cackled internally in the background before beaming at the waving Tsuyu .

* * *

Amehiko groaned after Mikumo-sama finished telling them what happened. _His anonymity is gone, dead, ashen and blown by they wind._

"Uwaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"There… there… Ame-kun It's okay. " Mikumo said on his side with a box of tissues on his other hand while rubbing his back gently.

"But-but- Uwaaaaaahhhhhhh! My anonymity! "

"You don't have to worry about that sonny, your anonymity nor other people's opinion doesn't matter."

"_*Sniff*_ b-but what if t-they found me?" Amehiko said looking up to Mikumo. Mikumo smiled softly, knowing full well who the kid was referring to, even if he hide it by mourning for his anonymity at first.

"Then I'll deal with them my self, don't think that much about it kid, leave it to this old man" Mikumo grinned at him while raising his arm while showing them his biceps.

"Whose _'them'?_" Tsuyu, being new doesn't know about Ame-kun's biological parents, asked while tilting his head.

"His parents, I think… Amehiko said They were villains." Matatabi answered for everyone.

"Ohhh…"

"Was it really a good idea to let Amehiko appear on national tv if there is a possibility that they could found him, Mikumo-shishou?" Shira-kun asked Mikumo frowning a little, It did sound a little risky.

"Like I said, leave it to this old man, everything will be fine." Mikumo assured them as he ruffled Shira-kun's hair.

"…your not that _old_, Shishou." Shira-kun mumbled while hiding a blush. Mikumo laughed, "I'm already in my late forties kid, I'm _old_ enough to father all of you including Tsu-kun."

"Ehh?! but Boss-sama doesn't look old at all!" Mikumo laughed at Tsu-kun's reaction, which is normal considering he was currently eleven, almost twelve in July, physically.

"I'm glad you think so, reincarnation is a really new experience to me."

_"Boss-sama is a Isekai protagonist?!"_

Mikumo chuckled then pulled out a smart phone from his pocket, show a picture of a handsome man with black hair with red eyes with a beautiful black haired woman with blue eyes side by side with a black haired man that looked like the red eyed one, just with blue eyes and wavy hair that was raising his fingers in a peace sign. "Well, you could certainly say that."

Forgotten his problems, Amehiko stared at the picture with the others with wide eyes."Mikumo-sama… is that…?"

Mikumo smile softly with nostalgia, "Yes… this my family, my wife is the beautiful witch over there, the man at the center with the enviously wavy black hair is my little cousin that is a decade and a half younger than me from my mother side from Germany."

"…little cousin? But Miku-jiiji, he looked like the two of you could pass off as _twin!_" Matatabi said while looking at Mikumo's cousin who looked like in his early twenties in disbelief.

Mikumo chuckled, " being young looking despite our age runs in the family, my wife was the same with her family in Japan."

"Then Boss-sama, the red eye one is…"

"Yes, that red eyed Eldritch abomination is none other than yours truly." He said lifting a red rimmed black tophat from his head that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Introducing, Mr. Foster from the Foster family from England."

"And I currently go with the name Satooya Mikumo in this life however."

* * *

Koiro went down the stairs with a large trash bags full of letters.

_Love letters to be exact. _

Its been piling up in his room it remind him of Vii-chan's paperwork in his dreams.

He understand that he was good looking, intelligent, athletic and had a good quirk that would make most people envious and is only natural for girls and… boys to like him.

_He don't judge(nor care), they are what they want to be._

But he wasn't really intrested in any of them.

Not only that he felt like a pedophile just by thinking of entertaining the very idea for some reason.

That said, he did enjoy watching the letters burn in the incinerator.

_They made such beautiful flames._

School was boring as usual, he already know most of the thing they were teaching there, the only thing that was remotely entertaining for him were history but even that wasn't enough to sate his boredom.

_Hmm… maybe he could be a vigilante?_ He was strong enough to take down men trice his height without his quirk anyway.

_Tempting, he'll see it in the future._

He went to the dining table because its already dinner, and his foster parents would forgot to call him down.

They could at least try to look like they care.

**"[Dynamic Entry!!!]" **

_Wait, what? _

He looked at the source of the sound, which is the television. It shows a robbery and a hostage taking that happened in a Hero merch store in a shopping mall in Mustafu this morning, it says that it was solve without anyone of the hostage inside being harm because of a hero off duty and his apprentice? The apprentice looks like he's twelve and not a hero student yet.

He continue watching the news before something caught his eye.

A kid with a bushy green hair and freckles adorning his cheeks whose eating popcorn like its no ones business in the background.

_He sure looks familiar._

He doesn't look like someone who just got involved in a robbery though, he mean, _why the hell he was eating a popcorn? Like where did he even get that? _

The familiar boy in the background then smiled brightly at the Metamon guy and-

**'This is the story on how I became the worlds greatest Hero' **

_Huh?__De…ku?__Who? What?_

* * *

Mikumo flipped his face cover, he just finished welding the chassis of one of his project. The only thing missing is the software, which he could just do on his room later.

He pass by Amehiko's workplace to look on his progress and to tell him to save it for tomorrow since its already pass eleven and he still has training tomorrow.

He then saw Amehiko sleeping soundly on his desk with sticky notes stuck on his cheeks.

He smiled fondly, such a workaholic kid.

Seeing that he look like he really needed sleep, Mikumo lift him gently from his chair. Amehiko instinctively snuggled close to his neck and shoulder when he lifted him bridal style, though more like a innocent infant in this case.

Mikumo gently set Amehiko in his bed and covers him in his blanket.

"…n…no…" Amehiko murmured in his sleep as he stir, he looked like he was running from something.

Looks like he was still having nightmares in his sleep.

"shhh… its okay… its okay… nothing's gonna happen" Mikumo murmured to the sleeping teen as he gently combed his hair with his fingers to calm him.

Amehiko visibly relaxed after that.

"Miku…mo… T…tou… sama…"

Mikumo stiffened.

"A…arigato…"

Mikumo continued to pet his hair roboticaly, this kid just called him father…

He snapped out of his stupor after a moment.

He brushed off Amehiko's hair out of his face, and put a Pikachu plushie beside the boy which Amehiko grabbed and hugged affectionately.

He turn off the lights but leave the lampshade on his night stand on then went to his room.

He sunk on his bed and stare the maddeningly white ceiling, the word father ringing on his ears.

He could be a guardian for anyone

He could be someones salvation or their worst nightmare

It wasn't the first time that someone called him father, he had adopted hundreds of children throughout his life. He had watched them grew up and achieved their dreams and had children themselves.

He has been called father countless time _(he remembered them all, every moments of it. He knew exactly how many times it was),_ he knew it was irrational, but he couldn't just get in terms with it.

He think that doesn't deserve to be called father at all.

It was one of the few things in existence that he couldn't understand.

_He fell to the dreamworld with resurfacing question buzzing in his head. _

* * *

**[A/N:****Word count: 5459**

**Schwarz out**


	9. Orphans, Kitties and Death Angels?

**Chapter 8: Orpans, kitties and... Death Angels?**

Mikumo sat in the chair for breakfast while reading the news for the day. Tsu-kun has been working really hard as a pro-hero ever since that he renewed Tsu-kun's license.

He remind him that he should take a rest and not overwork himself, which answered by an eager nodding at the other side of the dining table.

He read todays news paper and caught something at the corner of his eye,_ 'A certain orphanage, at the brink of closure'_ orphanage huh? It says that the orphanage has funds problems and has an steady wave of children being take in but not being adopted, which doesn't helped the orphanage if no ones getting adopted.

He threw a wooden spoon straight to Ame-kun's forehead when he saw him sighing in front of food at the corner of his eyes.

Really kid, you really should stop worrying about that already, like he said he would deal with his parents later if they decided to do something against him.

He drinked his coffee, and finished his food. he still have towering paperworks in his office and… a meeting.

* * *

Amehiko sigh in front of the table, he became pretty famous ever since he appeared in tv. Most people recognized him when he was walking on the streets in his labcoat. Mikumo-sama said that he could just forgo the labcoat and went with his 'T-shirt' printed shirts but he just… can't.

Mikumo-sama made his labcoat himself, personalized along with every single details and embroidery on it. He may have been embarrassed wearing it outside at first accidentally at first but as time went by, It just wasn't the same if he didn't have his labcoat anymore.

WIth it on, he felt at ease, _safe_ _even_.

And more importantly, he felt like he was with Mikumo-sama whenever he had it on. It feels… home.

So even if its more of a hassle, he wouldn't let it go. So yeah… he said no and says that he got to learn how to deal with it himself sooner or later if he wanted to be a scientists in the future for future press conferences.

Mikumo-sama didn't said anything except reprehending him for sighing in front of food since it was crude manner.

That said he was still worried about his… biological parents. He knew that Mikumo-sama said that he shouldn't think too much of it since he said that he would deal with it himself, but he just couldn't get it out of his head.

He sighed again, though this time, Mikumo-sama threw a wooden spoon he pulled out of nowhere straight to his forehead for that.

Mikumo-sama is so strict sometimes though for a good reason of course.

He sighed, though internally this time. No one could really blame him for over thinking about it, those biological parents of him were pretty high standing in the underground after all.

He glance at Mikumo-sama.

He mean, It's only only natural to be worried for your father if there is a possibility that he could be in danger because of you, right?

* * *

Matatabi pounce at Mikumo, claws out, his two tails swishing behind him.

Mikumo twirled, evading Matatabi effortlessly then releasing a kick on Matatabi's back. Matatabi was blasted a few meters forward from the kick before he twisted in mid air and landed facing Mikumo on all fours. He charged, swiping his sharp clawed nails across Mikumo's face. Mikumo leaned back from the attack then tilted his head sidewards from an incoming straight punch. Mikumo grabbed his arm and swept his feet then twist before pinning him down to the ground.

"Gurrk!"

"What's the matter cub, can't stand?" Mikumo snickered to which Matatabi hissed.

Behind Mikumo, Matatabi's tails arced and point to Mikumo. Black orbs of energy forming at tip of his tails, even without turning, Mikumo knew what Matatabi was planning. Mikumo jumped in the air as the black orbs becomes a surging ray of black energy an hit the place he was before.

Mikumo smirked, still high in the air "Getting serious aren't we?"

Matatabi rolled on his back to the ground when Mikumo jump off his back, clutching his hurt arm that Mikumo twist behind him. his eyes widened when he saw Mikumo descending from above of him aiming a brutal guillotine strike. He jumped away from the incoming strike as Mikumo descendend.

BOOOM!

_There was a fucking crater dammit! Was Miku-jiiji aiming to killing him or something?!_

"Miku-jiiji what the fuck?!"

Mikumo chuckled, "I figured that you could take that much since you finally decided to use your quirk." He grinned and Matatabi shivers, he got a bad feeling all of a sudden.

Mikumo blurred where he stand then vanished.

Matatabi frantically looked around before he got a feeling dread. He raised his other non hurting arm to where it came from and met with a heavy punch that pushed him a few meters back. Mikumo laughed.

"Your instincts that your mutation gave you are fascinating Tabbi-kun! You used the feeling of dread that was about to come to predict where I will appear and put up your guard, good job!" Matatabi shakily smiled at the praise before staggering. That punch really got him good, he would have surely been knock out if he hadn't block with his arm.

"You still up?"

Matatabi looked at Mikumo a little strained, both of his arms hurts, "H-hai!" Like hell he will go down with one of Miku-jiiji's love tap, never mind that it could probably kill someone in one hit because for Miku-jiiji, what he did was just a love tap.

If he could hit him once then he would automatically win the match, that's what Miku-jiiji said when they started the sparring exercise.

Mikumo raise his hand in to a come-at-me motion "Then come."

He can't go against Miku-jiiji head on, why did he think he could from the start was embarrassing. He did get more power from the kinetic energy from the punch even though he almost went out of commission because of the said punch.

So with that, he went from frontal to long range assault.

Matatabi raised his hand and form a gun motion, black energy was forming at the tip of his finger and aimed.

**"[Black Bullet!]"**

A high speed bullet of black energy came from his finger, shoot at Mikumo. Mikumo tilt his head to the left avoid the attack. Matatabi cursed, he should have known that it wouldn't be that easy to hit him.

He fired at him multiple times before changing tactics when none of his shot hit. He clasped his hands in front of him as multiple black orbs materialized around him.

**"[Black Hornet]"**

The cluster of black orbs flattened and compressed in to volley senbons flying towards Mikumo. Miku-jiiji, being the baddass that he is, waltz around the volley of deadly black stingers without being hit even once like it was nothing.

"It didn't work…" Matatabi parted his arms in both sides as black rings of energy formed in them, he brought them back together and aimed.

**"[Dark Pulse!]"** Pulse of ring shaped black energy shot towards Mikumo. Mikumo jumped away but the pulse of fake darkness followed him on his behind. Mikumo skipped a step and did a graceful pirouette and deflected the dark pulse with the back of his hand that suddenly became enveloped by bandages that shot out of his shirt's sleeves out of nowhere.

Mikumo made a cutesy pose with a peace sign on his eyes." You need to try better than if you want to hit me Tabbi-kun ~!"

Miku-jiiji was screwimg with him, he just knew it. He wasn't even using his quirk! Just pure skills and physical prowess and nothing more. He knew that Miku-jiiji was on a whole other level, Amehiko already said that he was OP right from the very start, but _fucking_ _dammit_, if that wasn't an understatement then he don't know what.

The **[Black Hornet]** didn't work while the **[Dark Pulse]** he copied from Pokémon didn't do a thing and was just deflected like a bothersome fly. If those attack didn't do a thing then that just means that he need to try something different.

"Com'on Tabbi-kun, if you don't want to move then I would and we both know that that wouldn't be good for _you_." Mikumo said grinning.

Matatabi shivered, _yeah fuck, not gonna happen._

He then raised his hand, this got to be work. Black energy begin to gather and compress at his hand. Mikumo raised his eye brows, it seems Tabbi-kun was going to do something untested.

**"[Kinetic Shaping - Tensa Zangetsu!]"** A familiar long black katana with a chain on the end of its hilt appear on Matatabi's hand, it was a little unstable and losing its shape a little here and there. He will fix that later on, what's more important is the mental image of what he wanted to do as Miku-jiiji had taught them.

Mikumo grinned diabolically, looks like he doesn't need to tell him that he could mold his black energy in to tools after all since he figured it out himself.

Matatabi's quirk **[Nekomata]**-_Mikumo named it since Matatabi never gave it a name and doesn't know what to call it anyway_\- is a mutation, emitter and a stockpiling quirk. The cat appearance is nothing but a inherited mutation from his parents. The mutation allows him to do everything a cat could do, and better.

Like Asui Tsuyu's Frog Quirk and the Pro-hero Miruko's rabbit Quirk, which allows them to perform like their perspective animal model and much more better.

But it wasn't his actual quirk, it was just a welcomed coincidence that he had inherited. His quirk, the emitter and stockpile part, allows him to store kinetic energy generated from his actions or an outside force inside his body. Hitting him will allow him to absorb and store the kinetic energy inside him and will only gave him more power, of course given that he could withstand the blow it self or contain the power generated from the said blow.

So if he somehow survive and tanked an attack from All Might, it was unlikely that he would be able to contain the kinetic energy from the hit.

_Not yet anyway_.

The kinetic energy stored could be used and release as kinetic energy as well or be converted in to another type of energy just like the black energy that he was using or any other type of energy as long as he knew their characteristics and composition, though the black one seems to be a default one.

When Tabbi-kun first come here, he doesn't know that much about his own quirk, like where was his energy coming from, he just know that he has it and it was replenishing it self even if he didn't knew how it actually was replenishing it self. He also doesn't know what kind of energy he was using, he just knew that he could use two kinds of energy; the black one and the raw unconverted kinetic energy, though he didn't knew that before. He also said that he preferred to use the raw kinetic energy since it was less exhausting to use than the black one, which they were trying to change now since they found out that the black energy was highly malleable and versatile.

Mikumo watch as the fake Zanpakuto flickered here and there, it wasn't perfect-there was nothing really perfect anyway, everything has a flaw and you know what he mean- but it was passable on what ever he was planning.

Matatabi clutched the Zanpakuto with his two hands and raise it over his head, he ignored the stinging sensation on both of his arms caused by Miku-jiiji. Black energy swirled around him.

Remember how Miku-jiiji's records said about Ichigo and his Zanpakuto, "If I couldn't hit you with multiple projectiles, then maybe a big one could!" The black swirl intensified.

**"[Getsuga Tenshou!!!]"**

There was a explosion as a black surge filled every corner of whole room.

the fake Zangetsu disperse as Matatabi fell to the ground from exhaustion. Using the the black energy was always been exhausting to him, though he couldn't really ignore how versatile it was in almost any situation.

He was so done, if that hadn't hit Miku-jiiji then he doesn't know what else he could do.

He heard Miku-jiiji laughing, half of the room was still covered with smoke and the lingering black energy.

He saw Miku-jiiji covered by smoke, a little bloodied if the blisters and the hairline fractures were anything to go by. when they started to train on their quirks and physical combat, Miku-jiiji told them that they shouldn't be worried if they somehow manage to injure him, Amehiko manage it most of the time though he still cry every time he manage to do it after the match, but that didn't ease them that much when they do so.

"I did it… I did it! Miku-jiiji I did it!"

Mikumo laughed, "yeah you did, but there's only one problem." He said frowning at the last part.

"Huh?"

"its too lethal kid, if It was someone else they would have been dead."

Matatabi's throat suddenly became dry "I…"

"Calm down cub, I wasn't angry at you. I was worried about you because it would hit you hard if you accidentally killed someone without meaning to."

"But miku-jiiji…"

Suddenly, Miku-jiiji was already crouching in front of him as if teleporting. All of his injuries are now gone, his clothes are also good as new. It was like he hadn't battle at all, Matatabi was still sprawled on the floor from exhaustion so he was looking up on him.

Miku-jiiji flicked his forehead, "Just promise to be careful next time that there will be a sparring. I don't think that the others would be able to tank that."

"Hai…"

Miku-jiiji ruffled his hair "Good" he let out an involuntary purr, he blushed whiled Miku-jiiji just snickered.

"But verdammt cub, that sure packed a punch, you even manage to make me used my quirk you know!"

"S-sorry…"

"Like I said, I wasn't angry, I was worried about you. And you already promised anyway so there's that"

"H-hai… I promise jiiji, fuck… I can't move."

Miku-jiiji snickered before flicking his forehead again, harder "Ita!"

"That would teach you to not to go overboard, there's Plus Ultra then there's that."

Matatabi grumbled, "hai"

"Now to make my point clearer, I will drag you to the medical bay and will not use my quirk on you."

"But, jiiji! "

"Deal with it kid are you a man or not?"

"…" _yeah, why couldn't he? _

_(Mikumo snickered, being called on his feminine looks was always Tabbi-kun's weakness, he always took every given opportunity to proved that he was a male at any given moment. It's one of the many reason for his foul language.)_

Miku-jiiji suddenly grabbed him in his ankle from behind and started dragging him. "Wha-? The hell jiiji?! "

Miku-jiiji grinned at him, "I did told you that I will drag you to the infirmary right?"

_Are you kidding him?! _

"No, I'm not."

_He's a Mind reader?!_

"No, I'm not It's just the look on your face."

"Bullshit! Your not even looking!"

"Not important and don't worry cub, it will be a fun way to the infirmary I assure you it will be fun… for me he… he… he…"

Matatabi paled.

"Now… to the stairs" Mikumo grinned diabolically as Matatabi became as pale as paper.

Meanwhile, Mikumo closed his eyes, the children are getting strong… they will need every strength they could muster if they wanted to make a change and be independent from the chains of the Quirked Society they lived in someday in the future.

He replayed the memory bits of Matatabi's fake Getsuga Tenshou earlier and relived it inside his head.

He refrained from telling the child that he had lost his left arm right up to his shoulder, along with the good chunk of his torso, just to defend from his attack and had needed to used his quirk to avoid him seeing what happened to him so that he wouldn't be scarred for life.

* * *

A black haired man with a bony mask in a ebony suit and skin covered in bandage stared the children sitting in the cafeteria. Most of them looks normal with only a few of them having having mutations. The atmosphere that the place exudes was stiff and by no chance should be a place for any children to live.

"So Sir have you decided on who you want to adopt?" The care taker of the orphanage with a snake mutation asked. Really, he was getting the Orochimaru vibes from him.

He stared at the children once more, none of them looked really that happy here. Understandable considering that majority of them are quirkless and have quirks that their parents or guardian didn't want.

He had came to this orphanage to helped the children have better lives and spend some donations on them, but he changed his mind the moment he saw the expression of the children living in it.

He turned to the snakeman who looked so eager to have the children adopted so that he could get rid off them. Never mind that he looked like a villain, what's important to him was to get rid of them from this place.

He stared straight at the man's eyes as his masked eyes glowed red, "I'll take them all"

The snakeman did a double take, "Pardon?"

"I said, I'm going to take them all" he repeated with a lot more pressure.

The snakeman started sweating"I-I'm afraid thats not possible"

"It seems that you have _misunderstoond_ what I have said," his eyes glows intensified.

**"I wasn't asking."**

* * *

Mikumo drink his tea in the garden, Shirako was also sipping his own tea with him.

The green haired man in child's body and the white haired kid were having a chess match.

And Shirako was pretty much fighting a losing battle.

The score was Six hundred sixty-six over Zero.

And Mikumo just kept on crushing him in six moves.

Shirako could see a pattern, he just couldn't quite put his finger on what it is, even though he feels like the answer is already at the tip of his tongue.

Laughter filled the air.

"Shishou, I have a question" Shirako asked moving his Knight over his king piece.

Mikumo moved his pawn supported by Bishop, "Checkmate, go on,"

Shirako put down his tea cup,"Where did they came from?" He asked referring to the children running around the garden.

Mikumo looked at the scene of running children and Tsuyu being dog piled by a bunch of laughing and giggling six and five years old kids. He sipped his tea, "I squeezed them out from a snake's belly." He said with a straight face.

There was a silence.

"I… I'm almost afraid to ask further"

"Good decision"

* * *

Amehiko raised his hand in front of him, it was covered by a black cuff with blue glowing lines on it.

"Project object no. 5!" He said and as glowing pixels appear in front of his hands.

The trip to I-Island has been really insightful in helping him grew as an inventor and as a scientist. Mikumo-sama told them to roam the island as they want as he has a few things to do, he didn't really know how Mikumo-sama manage to get them a VIP pass for everyone, he just assumed that he pulled some strings like he normally do.

All of them had been used to Mikumo-sama dancing in the grey area and play with loopholes and pulling strings behind the scenes, so it wasn't really a surprise to them if he did.

Most of the thing that Mikumo-sama do couldn't really be considered normal or legal but Mikumo-sama had taught them that the world wasn't black and white, and that being legal doesn't necessarily mean good or right and vice versa among other life lessons.

All of them, him, Shirako, Matatabi and Tsuyu, looked like children in a newly opened toy store, which is somewhat true in a sense. It was a really fun experience for the lot of them.

He watched as the pixels arranges themselves and form a… underwear?

_Wait, what?_

Matatabi blinked "Uhh dude, isn't that yours…?" Amehiko examined the cloth and found that it was in fact his Pikachu printed blue boxers.

Amehiko turns bright red.

"Hiieeee! Why is it there?!" Why is his underwear there?!

"Is it really important? I mean, your gloves worked!"

Amehiko examined his underwear further, its intact, and doesn't have any parts missing. It means that his project worked!

The idea was to contain objects as a digital information in a server and access it using a client software inside the gloves. _Wireless_

He got the idea from the pro-hero support gears and costume that were jammed in a smaller device like a bracelet or a attaché case.

Mikumo-sama said that if they found a way to compress things the way they do, then why couldn't they turn and store other things as well in a storage as a digital information and rematerialize it in reality later on? So he thought that maybe, he could store the objects in a vast digital storage and materialized it over a different medium from a faraway distance using a client-server method like how demons were summoned with comps from the Devil Survivor franchise and the Pokémon storage system from the earlier Pokémon franchise since the first three generation Pokémon games allows the players to store items in the PC like you do to your Pokémons.

He can't wait to tell Mikumo-sama his achievement! Though its still a mystery how one of his favorite Pikachu boxers get in the main storage, he was so sure that he put an All Might action figure in that slot and not his underwear.

_Definitely not his Pikachu underwear_.

They heard giggles from the hall way. Matatabi and him went to looked and saw three children giggling holding a All Might action figure. The three look at them and freeze in their giggle.

"Uhhh… Oops?"

Amehiko lunge at them.

He tickled the three of them to the floor mercilessly.

* * *

"I-I'll get the heroes!" A girl yelled, assuring the boy that just helped her escape from the villain before running away to get to the authorities.

A boy at the age of thirteen with a dark brown hair that was almost black leaned at the wall clutching his shoulder. He's bleeding, and loosing too much blood to quickly.

"Looks like we have a hero here!" The man that looked like some squid hybrid mocked before sneering at him."Just the type that I hate" he growled, his beard tentacles swishing menacingly.

How did it end up like this? He was just strolling peacefully for fresh air because he couldn't sleep, then there was someone screaming and all he knew was he had suddenly tackled the villain and that his shoulder was hurting and there was something warm and sticky.

Why did he even charged at him without thinking!? He could have called a hero for help! Not charge head first! He is quirkless! What else he could do in this situation!?

The villain grinned evilly "I really don't like heroes, much more heroic wannabes, which is why I will take my time in making you scream" he said, his tentacle beards became incredibly pointy and start aiming dangerously at him.

Shit, Is he going to die here? At least the girl was safe, he made something productive in his life for once at least.

A tentacle stabbed his hand that was clutching his injured shoulder, he screamed, The villain laughed. He slide off the wall to the cold concrete.

He closed his eyes, waiting for it to be over.

Then it stopped.

He opened his eyes slowly, afraid of what he'll see. He found someone standing on the squid looking villain like some kind of carpet.

The villain was out cold under the stranger's feet, the stranger is wearing a half white half black hoodie that has cresent moon like arc horns at the side of its head. The stranger was also wearing a mouthless porcelain looking white mask with black sclera with glowing blue pupils. The stranger _(he?)_ Was standing almost as tall as him, which is small because he is a teenager.

Was he a Hero? The girl earlier did say that she will call them when she run.

The Hero kneeled in front of him and examined him.

"A-are you a H-Hero?"

His saviour didn't answered but suddenly, he was enveloped by white shimmering light.

He would normally have react but he was too tired to do so, he was also getting sleepy- _thats not good right? _

Suddenly he felt refreshened, his wounds doesn't hurt as well any more. Was he healing him? What a rare quirk.

The light vanished and he was now healed, he felt oddly refreshened and tired at the same time. His Hero _(even if he wasn't, he doesn't care, he saved him, thats what heroes do)_ pulled out a rope out of his pocket and tied the villain. He also tied his tentacle in a knot around his own body so that he couldn't use his quirk.

_"Be careful walking at night alone next time."_ His saviour said, finally talking. His voice was obviously altered if the multiple overlapping voice in different genders ranging from different ages was anything to go by.

His hero began to shimmered and started to float, a dual quirk? Thats unheard of! It took a moment to register to his still sluggish brain that he was about to walk away.

"W-wait! What is your name!?"

He looked deep in thought before coming up with an answer,_"Call me… Azrael"_

_Azrael…_

And he vanished with a shimmering light.

The Authorities soon came and apprehend the already subdued villain. The girl that he helped earlier keep thanking him profusely.

Only when he went home that he realize the meaning behind his Savior's name.

_Azrael, The Angel of Death._

He was saved by the literal Shinigami himself. He felt so lucky, the stars still shined even for someone like him after all.

* * *

Koiro's quirk is inusually weird and unique, he could tell you that. His Quirk, **[Eclipse daze]**; allows him to create shimmering light and darkness depending on time and the environment. He could create a shimmering iridescent lights during the night or when it was dark, and shimmering darkness that looks like the starry night sky when it was day or in a bright surrounding. He could perform various feat with all of this, he could promote healing with **[Fairy Light]**; the light aspect of his quirk and turn invisible and so on.

The **[Eldritch Fire]**; the dark aspect, allows him interfere with space, he could sink and store objects in his own shadow, it gave him warping, and the ability to create portal and to teleport in to familiar places, and just like fire, it it allows him to burn and desintigrate things just like how **[Fairy light]** could be a searing light that burn down and eradicate things if he so wished to.

The two aspects has a common property however, they were highly malleable. They could be molded in to something that he willed to, he could create a sword made of rainbow light or a scythe made of shimmering starry darkness for example.

It's one of the main reason that his peers and foster family stuck up to him the way they do. They wanted to ride on his fame when he finally made a name for himself in the future with his flashy genetic superpowers that he was born with.

His quirk, no matter how overpowered as it may sound, isn't infallible as it seems. Everything has a price after all, a price that he suffers every single moment whether his quirk is active or not. No one knew about this drawbacks nor the limit that on what he could currently do with his quirk except him, all they know is that he could create and shape things that he wants with shimmering light or darkness depending if he's in a light or dark environment.

Koiro reappeared on top of a building and watches as the other kid that he saved earlier was being aided by the ambulance.

Helping is fun, he felt like Saitama for some reason.

At least he wouldn't go bald in the future, he liked his wavy hair that Vii-chan was so jealous of in his dream-visions thingy, thank you.

With that, he vanished in a shimmer of glittering iridescent light.

* * *

Mikumo's hands blurs as it leaves and created after images at the speed that he was going. As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't really deny the fact of how efficient he is on managing impossible paperworks.

He hate the cursed infernals, but he was so good the said paperworks that he was torn on whether to be happy or mad that he could practically just breeze at it despite the fact that they keep multiplying everytime that he removed his eyes of them.

Hyouko Matatabi, Gender: Male; Birthdate: December 15, 2XXX; Age: 14; Height: 162 cm; Weight: 51 kg ;Blood type: O; Quirk: **[Nekomata]**

Kamishiro Shirako, Gender: Male; Birthdate: August 29, 2XXX Age: 14; Height: 166.4 cm; Weight: 57 kg; Blood type: AB; Quirk: **[Paper Master]**

Satooya Amehiko, Gender: Male; Birthdate: October 11, 2XXX; Age: 14; Height: 157 cm; Weight: 54 kg; Blood type: A; Quirk: **[Moisture Bend]**_(Name temporary)_

He stacked the three files along with other records, it almost been a year since he had started teaching this kids, he had started out almost from scratch in Matatabi and Shirako's case in academics while he kept teaching Amehiko advance college level curriculum.

Academically, Amehiko would have been in a university with multiple masteral degrees while Matatabi and Shirako manage to reach high school level. They are smart children, fast to pick up things and following instructions, he enjoyed teaching them in his time. But learning solely from him while isolating themselves from the rest of the civilization will not do anything good to them in the long way.

_UA application form._

Attending High school would have fix that problem, social interaction, experience and so on, they would have learn things there that he would not be able to teach them such as making friends and establishing bonds with other people that is not him and the new children from the recently closed orphanage or each others.

Amehiko wouldn't like it but he couldn't really shelter and pamper them all their life could he? They need to learn things that wasn't academics or physical arts.

His phone pinged.

Mikumo stared at the screen, a new Vigilante just pop up from what his intel could gather. He scrolled down the screen and his hands froze.

_Azrael_

There is no mistake, he knew that design. That moon arc horns beside his head and that bony hollow like mouthless white mask with black sclera and blue pupils while wearing that half white half black attire.

He opened a picture in his gallery, a picture with him, his wife and his cousin.

He closed his eyes, that stubborn child, it looks like his dear cousin managed to following him even after death.

He already had a suspicion since that time that he had sense his presence. Also the fact that Ächten mentioned that he wanted to looked out for another reincarnated like him that he transmigated by the same time as him, not necessary find and helped him, but just to informed him in case that they crossed paths. The message came along with his old custom personal phone he made from his past life, that was send to him a month after he remembered.

What? You guys didn't wondered how he got a photo of his self and his family from his past life? Thats a plot hole and a ridiculous one at that, even for someone with a reality warping powers like him.

And whether Ächten knew that the person that he reincarnated was his dear younger cousin or not is still up to debate.

He looked at his window and smiled in nostalgia.

He then turn and saw children run and yell across the halfway on about how they were hungry from his office door.

He'll reunite with him later, for now he has some children to feed, maybe cookies for afternoon snacks would do, Ame-kun has been craving them since last month.

* * *

**Word count: 5458**

**Schwarz out.**


	10. Interlude of a Stalker and his Cousin

**Chapter 9: Interlude of a Stalker and his Cousin **

"Nari-kun, sweetie how long are you going to look for that vigilante?" A woman voice called out from the kitchen.

"As long as necessary, mama."

Shiranui looked at his cousin, as he swipe his dark hair out of his face. It had been dirty blond since when they were kids, paired with his own platinum blond hair that is now white from Marie Antoinette syndrome, until Ienari decided to dye his hair black to avoid standing out and giving his bullies more ammunition to use against him along with the fact of him being quirkless.

He watch from the couch while Ienari typed and scroll down his laptop. He's been researching obsessively about the vigilante that saved him when he helped a girl from a villain for a while now.

The vigilante, _Azrael_, is a unique individual in the age of quirks. He has a short frame that make him appears to be a child or a teenager, charismatic and such. He also has a uniquely strong and versatile quirk based on the reports and of what his cousin told them. His quirk would take him to the top of the hero rankings if he had decided to be a hero.

Which raises the question, _why_ he isn't a hero?

A flashy offensive quirk with a healing aspect like that will sure take him to places normal people should normally wouldn't be able to, yet he decided to be a vigilante of all things.

That said, that was not the reason why he called him unique.

Azrael is by any right _shouldn't_ exist.

Don't get him wrong, he is thankful that he had saved his cousin from the villain that attacked him, but he was so sure that the vigilante Azrael didn't, and shouldn't existed since last year.

He should know, he _saw_ it after all.

His quirk, **[Side Glance]**; allows him to know the posibilities on what will happen around him in the span of five to ten seconds.

…At least that what he told to everyone.

True, he could do just that if he wants to but the true nature of his **[Side Glance]** is different.

It allows him to peer in to the Alternate Universe to a certain extent. However, it wasn't strong enough to peer far away from his root of origin.

for example, he is not capable of seeing a reality where he wasn't born or a reality where _magic_ is real instead of quirks or a reality that he has a different gender. He is only capable seeing a branch of world that has started branching the moment that he was born, not before.

It informs him automatically of various alternate possibility of what happened, what is happening and what will happened around him about major to minor things. It took a toll on his body though, he could barely go to school since the time he developed it when he was four and decided to stop all together from going to school when he became more weak and when the stress and sensory overload became too much for him, which was the cause of his Marie Antoinette syndrome.

It make him learn things that he wish he didn't, most of the time. It was one of the reasons that he lied about its true nature to the quirk registry. He didn't want the Government or worst, _All for One_ of all people gunning after him.

He doesn't want to end up like Hawks or the poor _Shirakumo_ who is now called Kurogiri, thank you very much.

Now, the reason for his distress about Azrael is that he didn't saw him. _Never_, not once he had saw anything about him in the world's original timeline.

Every single alternate futures has been whacked and crushed since last year for some reason and he didn't know _why_.

Which is pretty alarming, he bet other people with seer and foresight quirks and such like him are now panicking. He would too, but he's too weak and insignificant to do something about it.

His connection with the parallel worlds is still in shamble and isn't possible to make a full preview of them like he used to _(he doesn't know if he will go on full panic or be thankful about it is still up to debate)_ but he could do a little snippets here and there, though it is foggy or static but it will return to normal after a while.

He learned that The Hope bringer, _Deku_, is missing. He's been seeing mostly static about him ever since. He also keep seeing something blurry about some _Entity of Mischief_, a _Entity of Contradiction_ and _Chaos_, and something also came about _Madness, Fostering_ and _Second chances _for some reason.

Weird and foreboding, he doesn't like that at all.

Many people whose role has always been insignificant to the scheme of things takes a major role all of a sudden.

Its absurd, It's as if the world has been a story all along and the Author had decided to recast the characters and change the plot altogether. The same could be said about the alternate worlds connected to this one.

_(Soon, in the future, he'll learn the truth about reality and wished that he hadn't and has to say good bye to his poor sanity and join the chaos thriving, clinically insane gremlins, willingly. Who will more or less take over the world if left unchecked.)_

The emergence of the vigilante Azrael is connected if not one of the reason of the complete revamp of the alternate timelines along with the Hope bringer, Deku missing. The same with that _Majin_, he's sure of it.

He turn to his cousin scribbling some things to a small notebook reminiscent to the one a detective used before returning typing something to his laptop. He sighed, he couldn't really stop his cousin when he started doing something, all he could do is support him and make sure that he wouldn't be in danger and do something that will bite his ass sooner or later in the future.

Ienari started mumbling to himself, Shiranui sweatdropped. Ienari is somehow starting to act like what would Deku would have, when thinking about quirks. Ienari isn't really that smart when it came to academics, maybe researching for Azrael did do something good for him after all.

* * *

Ienari or Nari for short, search through the net about Azrael.

His Hero has been a hot topic on the Social media along with someone called _'Majin' (魔神- Demon God),_ who has a same looking mask as Azrael just with horns on his forehead and red eyes instead blue like him.

Their so similar, he wondered if they knew each others.

Azrael-san has been seen in multiple cases and has been the one to solve them before the heroes or the police even manage to get on the scene. Multiple footage of him fighting villains has also been scattered on the net.

He was soo COOOOOL!!!

He move so skillful the villains never manage to hit him even once. He also did that without using his quirk! He kept beating up villains without his quirk and win unscratched. He only used his quirk for escape and immobilizing villains or when it was necessary as well as helping and healing people.

…Could he be like that? Fighting villains without a quirk? He always wanted to be a hero ever since his… father had taken his older twin brother to Italy for some reason. He tried studying martial arts but he was too much clumsy and slow which made it hard for him. Also, no one wants to had a quirkless kid in their hands, much less teach them how to fight.

He's too _'fragile'_ they said to him,_ 'He wouldn't be able to keep up with the other kids with quirks'_ they say, the _'he's useless'_ part went unsaid, but painfully obvious otherwise. A teacher did accept and tried to teach him martial art from the start but the other students kept on bullying him. Naturally him being a kid at the time of course gave up on learning.

Though he did do physical exercises, push ups, curl ups, jumping jacks _(never jogging, he'll kill himself by tripping if he do. Believe him, he tried. He's only alive because a hero was patrolling in the area)_ and toe touch and other stretching exercise. He's clumsy but not useless, his brother and his cousin, Shiranui, had always drilled that to his embarrassingly hard and stubborn head.

The image of his twin and Shiranui's disappointed stare, arm crossed on their chest directed at him whenever he slipped and called himself _'No good',_ flashed to his mind. So because of that, he is reasonably fit even if he would probably kill himself by accident because of being clumsy if he so much attempt to throw a punch.

He close his laptop.

He has been participating in numerous hero forums for hours for information about Azrael-san. Naturally, he only found few things that he didn't already know about him, but he'll take what he can get.

Mama's voice rang out from the dining table, reminding that the food is ready and that he shouldn't make the food wait.

Call him crazy but, he wanted to meet Azrael-san again.

He doesn't think that he had properly thanked him after he saved the life of someone like him.

He he set aside his laptop along with his notes then go to the dining table for lunch.

* * *

A figure wearing a hoodie in bisected black and white colors and a white bony mask with blue pupils could be seen jumping across the building. Running ahead of him is a hulking toad like villain that is too fast despite what his appearance may implied.

The hooded figure manage to catch up and suddenly levitated in the air. He extend his right arm at the toad villain and the villain suddenly found itself suspended in midair, unable to move to his own will.

With a flash of shimmering light, they vanished.

They appear in the middle of the road with the same flashing light. Rope shot out of the the masked person's black sleeve and entangled the villain with the toad mutation. He is dropped in front of the police officers in the scene.

**"There you go"**

The police take the villain, but not without pointing a gun at the mask person. The masked person sighed, he feel bad for the police force, they barely being recognized despite their hard work.

"AZRAEL!!!" The newly identified Azrael turn to the source of the sound just as a massive wave of fire engulfed him.

Endeavour lowered his fist and ordered his sidekicks to secure the perimeter, to ensure that the vigilante wouldn't be able to escape if ever that he survive the attack.

The flames cleared and revealed Azrael unscathed by the immense fire. Endeavor clicked his tongue in annoyance, of course it wouldn't work, that would be too easy.

Azrael chuckled, **"As much as I liked your very warm welcome, I need to go home now Indie-san."**

Endeavor growled at the nickname, Azrael really made his blood boil. Almost the same with All Might and that Majin freak, he has no doubt that Majin and Azrael are connected with each other. "You won't be getting away with your crimes"

**"Huh? Funny, I suddenly feel like I'm talking with a hypocrite for some unknown reason."** Azrael statement was met by a fist full of fire on his face.

He them dispersed in a cluster of shimmering light.

Endeavor heard someone whistles behind him, **"whew, that was intense! Should definitely lessen the anger issues though, Indie-san"**

Again, he was met by violence as a volley of fire projectiles came at him from various direction, courtesy of Endeavor's sidekicks that are on stand by. He raised his white sleeve arm and pointed his finger in the sky in a finger gun pose.

**"[Regen des Litch]" (Rain of Light)**

Shimmering rays of light suddenly rain down around Azrael, giving him an uncanny ethereal appearance.

The rays of light struck down all the incoming projectiles like they were nothing but an annoyance, which couldn't be that far from the truth in Azrael's perspective.

**"Tsk… tsk… tsk…"** Azrael snickered and grin under his mask, not that anyone could see, but everyone feel like he does. He began to float in mid air, hands resting carefree in his pockets.

**"My, my, you people sure are feisty.**

He then turn to Endeavor.

**"I really like to hang out some more but I really really need to go home right now, may be next time perhaps?"** Azrael chuckled and did an elaborate bow.

**"Auf Wiedersehen,"**

**"[Beugen Litch]" (Bending Light) **

There is a massive flash of light that blinded everyone. By the time the light dissipate, Azrael is nowhere to be found.

Endeavor, expectedly exploded in anger.

* * *

Ienari is practically vibrating while watching the latest footage of Azrael fighting the Number Two Hero, Endeavor.

Shiranui doesn't know at whether to be fond or exasperated at his cousin's antics, …_probably both_.

"He's soo COOOOOL! Did you see that? Did you see that -?!"

"Yes Nari, I saw, I'm practically lying at the couch beside you."

"-he just- Endeavor didn't stand a chance!"

Yes, It's concerning.

The fact that he could lead Endeavor around with his nose is a scary thought. Because with the exception of All Might, Endeavor is Japan's most strongest hero. Regardless of all of his misgivings, no one could deny that fact.

Shiranui tune out his cousin's ramblings about the vigilante at the footage. Seriously, he could go on for hours on talking about him and not be exhausted. It's like Deku rambling about All Might from the original Timeline.

_The parallels is seriously scaring him to be honest._

Now, back with Azrael. He knew that Azrael is anything but normal, considering that he literally just appeared out of nowhere and started curb stomping almost literally everyone, but he didn't really expect that he is strong and skilled enough to toy with Endeavor, the Number two Hero, like a kid in a playground.

The same with that Majin person that also appear out of nowhere like Azrael, which is, to everyone's _horror_, is a whole different kind of issue.

If Azrael is messing with the Hero Association due to him being a vigilante, then Majin is much more worse as he was messing with the very _Japanese Government and Society it self. _

He just brought down an entire corrupted Orphanage that was mistreating children on his own and take every single orphan under his wing and dared the government to prevent him _from doing so._

He's been also picking up every homeless people around his territory, buying nearby lands, giving them jobs and a place they could go and call, _home_.

He also now owns almost half of all Mustafu.

And last time he heard, he took ownership of the Dagobah _public_ beach.

He's dangerously charismatic, if the sheer devotion of everyone that he had helped showed towards him is anything to go by _(there are rumors that he bribed them with cookies of all things. Whether it was true or not, he don't know, in fact, he doesn't wanna know either)._

_(Converting people to your side with nothing but cookies is a scary thought. It's like the meme "Come to the dark side, we had cookies" in real deal and cranked to eleven)_

He also had a couple of new rising figures in almost every field following him, like the Pro-Hero Metamon* _(yes, like Pokémon, he doesn't know how the hero managed to excaped law suits with that name to be honest. Though everyone did find it amusing that he was using a Pokémon name as his hero name)_ and the Prodigious intern sensation, _Hakui_.

And if he's anything like Azrael, then he will most likely be an overpowered man with an equally broken and overpowered Quirk to match his reputation.

It's terrifying how S rank figures that could possibly go toe to toe with the likes of Endeavor, All Might, All For One, Re-destro and _Future Meta Liberation Shigaraki Tomura_ appear out of nowhere.

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"-he's Quirk is also cool and- eh? Shiro, are you okay?" He is snapped out of his thought by his cousin who is now looking at him in concern.

"I'm okay dude, just a headache." Ienari frowned.

"Is your Quirk acting up again? You should rest then"

"It's nothing I'm telling ya-"

"Mama! Shiro's quirk is acting up again!"

He twitched, "seriously, I'm oka-"

_"Really?! Just wait a moment okay sweetie, Shiro-chan! Maman will finish this!" _

Shiranui, sighed. Such a loving Auntie and cousin he had.

* * *

Sometimes, Ienari wondered if he was cursed or something along the lines of one.

"Don't move or I'll blow your brains out!"

Considering how unlucky he is, he might be.

The ski mask wearing robber pointed a gun at him and the others.

"I said don't move!"

_Why? Why?! He was just going to buy something at the convenience store! Why does it have to be robbed?!_

"You!" He pointed at the cashier.

"Please don't shoot me, I'm pregnant!" Ienari felt dread all of the sudden, his knees started trembling.

The robber grinned and put the gun at the cashier's head, "then you better listen ya hear me?"

The cashier nod, terrified.

"Good, now put the money in this bag."

The cashier didn't move for a moment, unsure on what to do. The robber didn't like it and moved and point his gun to the woman's stomach, the color on the cashier's face drain.

"I said, _PUT THE MONEY IN THE-!_" And before Ienari knew it, his body already started moving on its own. He tackled the robber to the floor, _(the only thing that he knew how to do seeing as he didn't know how to throw a punch and don't even get him started on _kicking_)_ the gun that the robber was holding fell on the floor. Ienari put the robber in a basic choke hold move that he learned when he was young before he gave up on martial arts all together.

The robber tried to grab the gun but he managed to fling it away from their reach. He turned to the other people who were frozen and stuck at their feet at the store, "Call the heroes!"

That snapped them out of whatever stupor they were in. One of them moved while the other pulled out their phone. Suddenly there was a click and a cold metal touching his back. Everyone freeze, still holding the robber in a hold, Ienari slowly turn his head to the source of the cold metal.

Towering above him, is another man wearing a ski mask. Ienari feel the color drain from his face in horror. His sweat is cold, his body tensed and started shaking.

_The robber has an accomplice._

"Don't move, brat." Naturally, Ienari did just that.

"Get off him and put your hands in the air and don't do anything funny" reluctantly, Ienari obeyed as he doesn't have any other choice. The robber's accomplice clicked his tongue in annoyance and glared at his partner.

"You idiot, letting a kid sneak up on you."

The first robber stood up from the floor, he glared back. "It's not my fault that the brat look like a wimp to be a treat!" The other just rolled his eyes, "whatever" he said before _shooting Ienari at his shoulder_.

There was a scream before Ienari dropped to The floor. He clutched his shoulder and curled to the floor, blood gushed uncontrollably from the gun wound. Tears rushed from his eyes and flowed to his face.

_It hurts_.

Blood started to make a pool at the floor, his ears are ringing, he could see the other people panicked and screaming.

_Why does it always end up like this whenever he tried to help? _

He felt cold, his sweat felt cold. His breathing started became erratic.

_He felt useless._

He sees the two robber point the gun at the crying cashier who was putting the money to the bag that the robber provided. The cashier keep on glancing at Ienari in varying degree of horror and concern.

Ienari struggled to move.

_Somebody… help…!_

The robbers take the bag and point the hundred at the woman's stomach, he could see everyone gasped.

_Help… please…!_

The firsy robber grinned while the other just sighed and rolled his eyes.

_Help… Azrael-san…!_

_Then there was darkness. _

Ienari closed his eyes, waiting for the loud bang. It didn't came however, instead he heard the robber yelped and the sound of the gun dropping to the floor.

Ienari opened his eyes.

The robbers were tangled and were dangling in the air courtesy of a shimmering inky darkness emerging from the robbers very shadows.

Those darkness felt familiar for some reason…

The tendrils of darkness moved and fling the two robbers at each other, knocking them out. They fell to the floor, a rope suddenly appearing out of nowhere emerges and restrained them, preventing any movements.

Suddenly, a pool of the same darkness appeared at the floor. Like some kind of portal, a person emerges. It is a kid with a curly black hair, wearing a gakuran* and a bony mask with a lunar arc like horns at the side of its head.

**"And here I thought I could have a break since its day time, stupid villains"** the person grumbled.

**"Guten tag, Azrael at your service."**

* * *

I-I-I-I-Its A-Azrael!!!

And he's wearing a gakuran! And he looks younger than him! Does this mean that he's a student and a minor?!

Now he knew why the darkness felt familiar, those ethereal looking shadows looks practically the same with the light that he emitted when they first met. Except that it was darkness ant is not light that he is using.

Azrael pull out a black umbrella and kneel in front of him. Covering and shading them from the lights at the convenient store. There is a tingling feeling at his wound and he winced. The bullet that was inside fell to the floor. Azrael-san put his hand over his shoulder and is engulfed in shimmering light that he was known for.

His wound started healing and Ienari feel a little tired, **"My bad, I can't heal when its day time so I normally patrol at night. The shade is to weak so I can't heal others properly. You will feel a little exhausted because of that."**

Ienari almost blank out for a moment, thankfully found his voice to speak and avoid making fun of his self in front of his idol, "I-I-Its okay- uhm, i-its not like it was your f-fault o-or anything!" Too bad he stuttered, too much for trying to show a good first impression.

Azrael stared at Ienari for a few second, he chuckled, which confused the heck out of Ienari **"Looks like you're always in trouble whenever we meet."**

Ienari felt his cheeks flared up from embarrassment, but it quickly vanished when he realize what Azrael just said.

"Y-you remember me!"

Azrael laughed, **"Of course I do! you're the first one I helped you know? Also, you're pretty heroic that time, saving a girl from a molester and now a pregnant woman! You're a cool dude you know that!"**

Ienari visibly blushed at the praise, "t-thank you…"

**"There, you're healed. You'll need to take a rest after this."** Ienari wriggled his arm as if testing it.

"W-whoa…"

**"Anyway, call the police to pick up this guys here, I still have home work to do." **A pool of darkness started to spread at the floor, Azrael slowly sink in to it. He turned to everyone at the store.

**"Oh! One thing, could you please not tell the authority that about my age and that I wear a uniform? Thank you!"**

"W-wait!"

Azrael turn to Ienari and Ienari swore that he somehow saw the mask blinked at him. Ienari stood up shakily from the puddle of blood at the floor, he straighten up his body and bow.

"T-t-thank you for saving me for the second time! Azrael-san!"

Azrael laughed good heartedly,**"No problem! I got a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time that we will meet. I just wish that it won't be anything as extreme as this…"**Azrael mumbled the last part but Ienari heard him anyway. He raised his hand in a lazy wave.

**"Auf Wiedersehen!"** Azrael sink to the portal like darkness and vanished.

Ienari stared at the spot where Azrael had vanished. He's been taken hostage, shot in the shoulder and almost watch someone be killed. He's been also saved, healed, praised and held a conversation with the person that had saved him now, twice.

He feels like he was dreaming… maybe he is? He slapped himself in the face to test it out.

_"Oww!" _

Nope, not dreaming.

"W-wow, this is real…"

* * *

Ienari sprawled on his bed.

Mean while, his white haired cousin is playing Pokémon beside his bed. He's playing Sun version, he thinks? They've been just remaking Pokémon games throughout the centuries since the emergence of Quirks so he doesn't know what remake he's playing is. He did see a lion and a sun icon, so he's probably right.

Shiranui and his mother almost had an heart attack when they were called to the police station for the second time. Mama kept in fuzzing over him while Shiro was massaging his temple from the headache. He felt guilty.

He stared at the ceiling and release a sigh. The encounter at the convenient store is still fresh to his mind. He was scared and… _starstrucked_.

Yes, starstrucked. That's the word he is looking for.

He still can't get over the fact that he met and had a conversation with his idol. Regardless if he's a vigilante or not. He already knew that Azrael-san is cool from his first meeting and from the various footage about him that he watched, but meeting him in the flesh and having a real conversation with him feels a lot more different than what he imagine.

It's almost the same with meeting All Might in person.

"Just how long are you going to day dream about your vigilante idol?"

He is snapped out of his daze by his cousin, who is giving him a deadpan expression.

"Uhhh, I wasn't?" Shiro rolled his eyes.

"Sure you aren't" Shiro has always been wary of Azrael-san. It's because of his seer quirk, he said that he wasn't supposed to exist. A little harsh if you didn't know that he could see parallel worlds. Though Ienari thinks that regardless, he is thankful because he would have died the first time if it weren't for Azrael-san and Shiro knew that.

"Ne Shiro, what do you know about Azrael-san with your quirk?" His cousin blinked, not expecting the question thrown at him.

"What brings this up? You don't normally ask his kinds of things." Yes, he normally wouldn't asked this things since he doesn't like taking advantage of his cousin's quirk while he was suffering from his drawbacks.

"Well, yeah… but I'm just curious. You said that you have never saw him in with your quirk, what about now?"

"The truth?" Ienari nods.

Shiro closed his eyes, concentrating "It's… a little blurred. He appeared out of nowhere, and has the ability to go toe to toe with Endeavor. I haven't seen him crossing paths with All Might so I don't know."

"His quirk is a complicated one, a variant mix of photo and umbra kinesis and telekinesis, I'm not aware of the drawbacks or if there is in the first place."

"His age is twelve…? yes twelve or eleven, give and take, potentialy two years younger than us. The rest is blur and static."

Ienari frowned in concern, "Static?"

Shiro sighed, "To be honest with you, ever since last year, my quirk suddenly went haywire."

_"H-haywire?!!!"_

"Yes, everthing is a blur after that. All my visions had been all nulled, everything has been a complete white wash. My connection with the parallel worlds has been restoring it self right now. I don't know when it will be finished but I know it will with time."

"I see…"

"Even though I couldn't see the parallel worlds in full preview twenty four - seven, I could still see glimpse and do what my quirk do in the quirk registry, so there's that."

"I-I… thanks…" Ienari said, closing his eyes, still lying on his bed. Shiro looked at him in scrutiny.

"You just figured out something didn't you?"

Ienari looked away from his cousin, "Maybe…? I just remembered something."

Shiro sighed, "You know, your really intuitive for someone so slow"

Ienari grinned, "Thanks! Wait-what does that supposed to mean?!"

Shiro just laughed before returning to playing Pokémon.

* * *

The bell ring, students starts packing up their belongings as the teacher pick up his lesson plans and leave the room as the students did the same.

Ienari sighed, he doesn't liked school. He pick up his things and went out the classroom. He stood up and take a step.

He immediately tripped and kissed the floor.

Everyone laughed. Someone had tripped him, as if being clumsy isn't already enough for him.

Yes, understandably Ienari doesn't like school.

"Look! It's Koiro!" Someone yelled looking outside the window.

"Really?! Where?!"

"Kyaaah~! I want to see Hakuzumu-san!"

"Me too!"

Every one went outside of the classroom and went to the hallway, leaving him sprawled on the floor.

_Hakuzumu Koiro_, he is a middle school freshman, two years his junior and the school idol. He is famous for being handsome, intelligent, athletic along with having a powerfully flashy quirk that is no doubt hero worthy.

He is charismatic, everyone flocked around him, everyone want to be around him. He could virtually do anything that was asked of him from physical to academics and to mundane and senseless things normal people normally wouldn't give effort to.

Though he doesn't liked it that much when people followed him like a fly to a thrash because they wanted to be on spotlight and to stuck up with him when he finally made a name for himself in the future.

Ienari stood up from the floor, he picked up his things and dusted himself. He see Hakuzumu-san past the classroom with unwanted followers in tow. Curly black hair bouncing every steps he made, striking blue eyes, fair skin and a handsome face. It's certainly no wonder why he was famous.

Ienari look out with hope, he had seen enough, the resemblance is uncanny.

* * *

Koiro walk at the road from school. School, as usual is boring. His peers are irritating, they flocked around him just so that they could ride at his fame in the future that they are so sure that he would have.

He can't wait to go home and rest so he could get ready for his patrol later night. Maybe he could bug Indie-san again? He has a short fuse, its so _hilarious_.

Just like his stalker, It's cute how they think that he doesn't know that he's been following him since at school. He taked a turn to an secluded alley and stop.

"You know, stalking other people is creepy" Koiro called out to his stalker. The stalker let out an _'eeep'_ and the sound of him crashing to the trash bin to the ground is a little amusing.

A few Awkward and embarrassing moments later for his stalker _(and a lot of satisfaction and amusement in Koiro's part)_, his stalker finally decided to show himself to the world and reveal that- okay, that may be a little dramatic, but you get the point.

Koiro blinked when he saw the identity of his stalker, the familiar black haired teen with fluffy hair and caramel brown eyes that he had saved a handful of times before, on his first vigilante run and the one he did last week in daytime when he pass by a convenient store that was being robbed.

…Now that he thinks about it, they go in the same school and the teen in front of him is two year his senior, one on the graduating year.

Damn… he doesn't know his name- Wait, oh right, he's called _Mu Kosei* Nari _right? _Verdamnt_, talk about bullying, why is he here though?

"…Senpai? You're my _senpai_ right? From the graduating class." The senior immediately light up like a Christmas light in fluster.

"Eh? H-hai! Hakuzumu-san" Koiro sweat dropped, aren't you supposed to be the older? Why does it feel as if they switched places?

"…you don't need to call me _'san'_ sempai, I'm okay with _'kun'_"

"Er-I-I can't do that H-Hakuzumu-san!" For someone who looked so wimpy, he sure is stubborn.

Koiro sighed, "Sure… now sempai, can I know why you are following me? I don't think that I done anything to you" please don't let it be a confession, he has enough of them from girls and love letters from both gender, he doesn't need a confession from _both_.

Senpai's embarassed expression became slightly neutral, _(he still looked flustered, both he no longer looked like a cherry tomato)_ he looked around the area as if scanning if there are camera or other people around. He rubbed his elbow a little flustered.

"I knew who you are" Koiro squint his eyes at him in scrutiny at the words, that can't be what Koiro is thinking could it?

"I… " sempai suddenly bowed and borderline dogeza* on the ground.

"T-thank you for saving me!!!"

_Ha?_

"I don't think that I could actually repay you from saving me, but I'll take what I could!"

Koiro stare at him for a moment, he laughed. "You're sharp for someone who everyone think is a dumb as rock" sempai return to being a cherry tomato with how red his face is.

"Also, you don't really need to thank me multiple times for saving you, you know? I just did what I want most of the time because I do, no other motives or so." Yes, he became a vigilante just because he was bored and that helping is fun. Plus, he got to annoy Pro-Heroes so there's that.

"I… I'm _Quirkless_."

Koiro's turn his attention to the other black haired teen, admitting that your Quirkless in this Quirk filled society is not something that could be taken lightly considering the stigma that comes with it.

"And I always wanted to be a hero, so seeing you fighting Quirkless, somehow gave me hope."

_Actually_, Koiro just forgot sometimes that he have a quirk when he was fighting, when he remembered that he has one, the fight was almost finished. Though he is somehow glad that he could become a inspiration for someone.

"I tried learning how to fight when I was young, but no one wants to teach a Quirkless student." He heard that some dojos don't less Quirkless people for 'their own good' they said, he thinks that they just don't want Quirkless to drag their name to the ground, seems that his assumption was true.

_Also, why are you spilling your life story to him?_ Koiro doesn't remember using Talk no jutsu.

"I don't think that I could be a hero I stay the way I am, I feel like I'm overstepping my bounds but c-could… could you…" suddenly, sempai went into dogeza and kneel in front of him.

"Could you please teach me how?!!!"

_What? _

Wow, who ever said that this person has no backbone was probably blind or dumb. This senior is practically demanding that he teach him how to fight, him a vigilante, how to fight while doing dogeza. If that isn't brave and dumb then he don't know what.

He stared for moment at his kneeling senpai at the concrete, something flash in to his mind, reminding him of something.

_"Please take me as your apprentice M̸̼̞̟̖̣̄̿a̻͟s̻t̘͏ẹ̸r̠͘ Ļ̵̴̨̡̨͍ͧͭ̍͘͘͢͜͡͠͝͞͝u̸̷̧̨̧̺ͣ͗̓̕͘͢͢͢͜͞͠͞ç̶̶̵̢̢̧̨̖̏ͣ̆́́̕̕͟͞ȃ̴̵̸̵̵̢̡̛̮͊̎̀͘͜͟͢͠͝ṣ̵̨̧̧ͧͥ̾́͘͘͟͟͝͠͠͠͠!!!"_

_He looked at the begging teen in front of him, he raised an eye brow._

_"And pray tell me why should I?" The teen looked devastated for a moment _

_"I…"_

_"Then, no."_

...

_"Master L̸̵̷̴̵̷̵̵̸̷̵̶̶̷̵̨̢̡̨̡̖̹̂̀́́̀́́̀̕͟͜͜͜͢͜͢͞͞͠͠͠͠͠͡͏̡u̶̴̡̜̰̒́͞͏̸̀͏̶̸̵̷̴̶̴̸̶̵̴̸̷̸̶̡̢̨̡̧̡̧̨̀̀́̀̕͘͜͠͝͡͞͏͏̴̢͞͞c̸̶̷̶̨̨̢̠͕ͬ̀́́̀͘͢͟͢͡͝͞͠͏̷̸̶̸̸̨̛̛́́́̕̕͘̕͜͢͜͜͢͜͢͢͠͞͝a̵̶̷̶̴̶̶̴̶̴̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̯ͣ́̀̀́̕̕͘͘͜͢͢͜͟͠͝͠͠͠͝͡͠͠͏͏̕͘͘s̴̴̷̴̴̷̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̛͓̙ͮ̀́̀̕͘͜͢͢͜͢͡͝͏̸̴͠͞͏̶̷̵̴̢̡̧̢̢́̕͟͜͠͝͞͠!" He turn around and found a familiar black haired teen with a natural almost squinting dark eyes._

_"Please take me as your apprentice!!" He stare at him for a moment before giving him an answer. _

_"I'm busy, so no."_

_"Will you take me as your apprentice if I help?!"_

_"…No."_

_"Please let me help!"_

_"It's paperwork"_

_"…then I'll still gladly help!"_

_"…I sense a pause there"_

...

_"Master L̸̵̷̴̵̷̵̵̸̷̵̶̶̷̵̨̢̡̨̡̖̹̂̀́́̀́́̀̕͟͜͜͜͢͜͢͞͞͠͠͠͠͠͡͏̡u̶̴̡̜̰̒́͞͏̸̀͏̶̸̵̷̴̶̴̸̶̵̴̸̷̸̶̡̢̨̡̧̡̧̨̀̀́̀̕͘͜͠͝͡͞͏͏̴̢͞͞c̸̶̷̶̨̨̢̠͕ͬ̀́́̀͘͢͟͢͡͝͞͠͏̷̸̶̸̸̨̛̛́́́̕̕͘̕͜͢͜͜͢͜͢͢͠͞͝a̵̶̷̶̴̶̶̴̶̴̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̯ͣ́̀̀́̕̕͘͘͜͢͢͜͟͠͝͠͠͠͝͡͠͠͏͏̕͘͘s̴̴̷̴̴̷̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̛͓̙ͮ̀́̀̕͘͜͢͢͜͢͡͝͏̸̴͠͞͏̶̷̵̴̢̡̧̢̢́̕͟͜͠͝͞͠!"_

_"Master L̸̵̷̴̵̷̵̵̸̷̵̶̶̷̵̨̢̡̨̡̖̹̂̀́́̀́́̀̕͟͜͜͜͢͜͢͞͞͠͠͠͠͠͡͏̡u̶̴̡̜̰̒́͞͏̸̀͏̶̸̵̷̴̶̴̸̶̵̴̸̷̸̶̡̢̨̡̧̡̧̨̀̀́̀̕͘͜͠͝͡͞͏͏̴̢͞͞c̸̶̷̶̨̨̢̠͕ͬ̀́́̀͘͢͟͢͡͝͞͠͏̷̸̶̸̸̨̛̛́́́̕̕͘̕͜͢͜͜͢͜͢͢͠͞͝a̵̶̷̶̴̶̶̴̶̴̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̯ͣ́̀̀́̕̕͘͘͜͢͢͜͟͠͝͠͠͠͝͡͠͠͏͏̕͘͘s̴̴̷̴̴̷̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̛͓̙ͮ̀́̀̕͘͜͢͢͜͢͡͝͏̸̴͠͞͏̶̷̵̴̢̡̧̢̢́̕͟͜͠͝͞͠!!!"_

_He turn around to face the teen, his left eye twitching in irritation"What?"_

_"I'm just saying hi!" _

_Beside him, Vii-chan chuckled. _

_"Hi Master V!!!" His older cousin grinned and wave at the teen. He let out another chuckle, "He reminds me of you in your teens" _

_He twitched, "I'm not…"_

_His cousin laughed, "Ah, yes, I remember you being worse."_

_He turn to his cousin with an indignant whine,"Vii-channnn…!"_

...

_"Master L̸̵̷̴̵̷̵̵̸̷̵̶̶̷̵̨̢̡̨̡̖̹̂̀́́̀́́̀̕͟͜͜͜͢͜͢͞͞͠͠͠͠͠͡͏̡u̶̴̡̜̰̒́͞͏̸̀͏̶̸̵̷̴̶̴̸̶̵̴̸̷̸̶̡̢̨̡̧̡̧̨̀̀́̀̕͘͜͠͝͡͞͏͏̴̢͞͞c̸̶̷̶̨̨̢̠͕ͬ̀́́̀͘͢͟͢͡͝͞͠͏̷̸̶̸̸̨̛̛́́́̕̕͘̕͜͢͜͜͢͜͢͢͠͞͝a̵̶̷̶̴̶̶̴̶̴̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̯ͣ́̀̀́̕̕͘͘͜͢͢͜͟͠͝͠͠͠͝͡͠͠͏͏̕͘͘s̴̴̷̴̴̷̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̛͓̙ͮ̀́̀̕͘͜͢͢͜͢͡͝͏̸̴͠͞͏̶̷̵̴̢̡̧̢̢́̕͟͜͠͝͞͠"_

_He looked up at the teen standing in front of him from his desk, he had matured a little._

_"Yes?"_

_The teen bowed "Please take me as your apprentice!"_

_"…Very well"_

_"Please reconside- huh?"_

_"I'll take you as my apprentice." The teen looked at him as if he hunged the sun and moon._

_"Thank you! Thank you! I promise you won't regret this decision!"_

_"Now, introduce your self"_

_"Huh? But Master L̸̵̷̴̵̷̵̵̸̷̵̶̶̷̵̨̢̡̨̡̖̹̂̀́́̀́́̀̕͟͜͜͜͢͜͢͞͞͠͠͠͠͠͡͏̡u̶̴̡̜̰̒́͞͏̸̀͏̶̸̵̷̴̶̴̸̶̵̴̸̷̸̶̡̢̨̡̧̡̧̨̀̀́̀̕͘͜͠͝͡͞͏͏̴̢͞͞c̸̶̷̶̨̨̢̠͕ͬ̀́́̀͘͢͟͢͡͝͞͠͏̷̸̶̸̸̨̛̛́́́̕̕͘̕͜͢͜͜͢͜͢͢͠͞͝a̵̶̷̶̴̶̶̴̶̴̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̯ͣ́̀̀́̕̕͘͘͜͢͢͜͟͠͝͠͠͠͝͡͠͠͏͏̕͘͘s̴̴̷̴̴̷̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̛͓̙ͮ̀́̀̕͘͜͢͢͜͢͡͝͏̸̴͠͞͏̶̷̵̴̢̡̧̢̢́̕͟͜͠͝͞͠ didn't you know my name already?"_

_"It's just to make it official"_

_"I see," the teen straighten his spine, "My name is Lei, Yun Lei, and I'm going to be your apprentice!"_

_He grinned at his new apprentice that exuding the presence that he is finding at him from the very beginning, "One more thing, call me **L͓͐u̖̚č̣a̮ͬs͉̍-̣̏s͔̾å̭ḿ̹a̟ͭ"**_

_"Yes! Lucas-sama!"_

...

"Stand up sempai"

"H-hai!"

"Tell me your name."

"M-my name?"

"Yes, your name"

Koiro watch his Senpai straighten and stand still, "I-I'm-My… My name is Ienari, Hamagure* Ienari, desu…"

"You want to be a Hero? Hamagure-sempai?"

"Hai Hakuzumu-san, a-also, please call me Ienari…"

"Then call me Koiro"

"Hakuzumu-san"

"No, call me Koiro" what a stubborn clam this kid is.

_"…Koiro-sama?"_ Koiro-sama sound a little wrong in Koiro's ears for some reason. The same with his own name, it suits him because of his quirk but it still felt wrong.

"I'll take you as my apprentice" Ienari-kun, yes he's calling him that, looked as if he hunged the sun and moon for him, its a little nostalgic for Koiro to be honest.

"Wait! Y-you don't need to take me as yor apprentice! Just t-teaching me how to fight is enough for me!"

"Nope. Also, I'm teaching you, thats practically the same thing"

"…it is?"

"Fundamentally? Yes"

"_Oh…_ but-"

"Look, do you want it or not?"

"I-I do" Koiro grinned,

"Then don't expect me to go easy on you"

"H-hai!" Ienari-kun shrieked straighting his body.

"One more thing, call me Lucas-sama"

"Hai! Lucas-sama!"

"Now follow me to the abandoned lot at the north of the city"

"Hai!" Koiro walk as Ienari-kun followed him.

Then Ienari-kun tripped on nothing but air.

Koiro stare, "…"

Ienari-kun is silent, "…"

_What the fuck._

"…Are you still alive there, Ienari-kun?"

His new apprentice groaned, still sprawled at the concrete _"Haiiiiiii…"_

Looks like it would be a lot of work.

Koiro grinned, this would be fun.

* * *

Shinsou Hitoshi is called a villain, everyone except his father think so.

There always been a rift between them and his mother before he manifest his quirk so when it manifest, she took the opportunity to leave him and his father alone blaming him for his quirk.

His Dad didn't blamed him, their relationship has always been fragile and his quirk was just the final nail in the coffin.

No one liked him, they were afraid that he would control them with his Quirk so no one talked to him either. His only solace is his father's hugs when he came home from work, he was content with that.

Then his Dad died.

It was a villain attack. Everyone was panicking, children were crying, including him, the establishment was shaking.

Then it collapsed.

The heroes managed to evacuate the children and the elderly. His dad raised him uo so that he could be picked up by the hero doing the rescue.

The villain was defeated

But the collapsed building collapsed further, burying his father alive.

The villain died from overdose. Apparently, he was high on _trigger_.

Having no relatives except his mother who want nothing concerning about him, he was put in to foster care. The one taking care of him didn't like him so he was passed to the next person to another. Eventually, they grew tired of him and just put him in an orphanage.

It was _worst_.

Some of the care taker are abusive, some physical, some are verbal. The food was scarce. The children shared clothing with each other they contract sickness in some occasion.

He is eleven, _abused_ and _tired_. Then suddenly, it all stopped.

One normal day, a man in black suit with bandage covering his skin and a white horned mask with stricking red eyes came.

He looked like a villain, with his get up, they thought.

The snake caretaker talk with him, convincing him to adopt one of them. The mask man loomed over him and the care taker was startled.

He stared straight at the man's eyes as his masked eyes glowed red, "I'lltake them all"

The snake did a double take, "Pardon?"

"I said, _I'm going to take them all_" he repeated then the air became heavy.

The snake started sweating "I-I'm afraid thats not possible"

"It seems that you have misunderstoond what I have said," his eyes glows intensified.

**"I wasn't asking."**

After that, they thought that they will end up in the hands of another abuser, selling them one by one or turning them in to slaves.

They didn't expect to live in a large, beautiful mansion.

So imagine their surprise when they _did_.

_"You children won't need to suffer unnecessary anymore."_ The man said before removing his bandage over his face and hands along with his mask and revealed a breath taking red eyed black haired man.

Everyone began to adjust to their knew predicament. The older orphans decided to take care of the chores at the mansion even when the man and sometimes the green haired child in Hitoshi's age with a hair almost reminiscent to him told them that they doesn't need to. Regardless, they still did the chores despite their assurance.

Other kids in Hitoshi's age along with him, started to roam the large mansion, committing every part to their memories.

They were surprised one day when they learned that the man that saved them from the hellhole that is the orphanage and the green haired child that is named Mikumo is one and the same.

They shouldn't have been surprise, even if they thought that two were Father and Son with how similar they are, they should have suspect something when they act almost like the same person and the fact that they had never seen the two together at the same time.

Instead of freaking out, every one took it in stride and became more attached to him. The older and the younger orphans _(including Hitoshi himself)_ took turns in having to cuddle and hugs with him in both of his adult and child form.

They saw how strong he was when he trained the orphans that already in his care far before they came in learning how to fight and to use their quirk. Every one, including him, was awestricken at their saviour.

They asked him if he was a Hero.

He said that he wasn't, but he could be _one_ for them if they _needed_.

It was then that Hitoshi decided that he wanted to be a Hero. He wanted to be like him, someone that is a true hero despite _not looking the part_.

He wasn't alone.

Some of the older children that came from the orphanage thought the same.

One time, the older orphan that came before them, _Amehiko-nii-san_, he reminded himself, accidentally called Mikumo-san, _'Tou-sama'._ Amehiko-nii-san was flustered at the slipped of tongue while Mikumo-san san looked a little dazed _(unknown to them, Mikumo was busy having an existential crisis and debating with himself)._

They thought that Mikumo-san would be mad but, he just smiled and gave Amehiko-nii-san a pat in the head and ruffled his hair.

Then it became stuck to everyone after that and Tou-sama didn't forbade them nor said anything.

Hitoshi adjusted his bandages, on his arms, chest and his neck. Reminiscent to how Tou-sama cover himself with bandages when he first came to their lives.

Tou-sama corrected his stance and the bandage untangled and hit his target with precision. Tou-sama ruffled his hair.

Hitoshi is Eleven, formerly abuse and tired.

Now, Hitoshi is Eleven, _loved, content _and_ happy_.

_And he wouldn't exchange it for anything in the world._

* * *

**A/N: **

**Words: 7533**

**I feel like I have been making so many OC but I can't really help it with how I made this story.**

**Koiro/Lucas, Mikumo's cousin from his past life had been given more context and screen time.**

**Also, Mikumo know had an army of adorable chaos gremlins who adores him. Hitoshi Shinsou made a debut and everyone calls him Father much to his horror. **

**Auf Wiedersehen - fare well/ goodbye **

**Metamon - Japanese name for the Pokémon Ditto**

**Gakuran - school uniform for boys, often with stand-up collar, long jacket and loose trousers**

**Guten tag - good day**

**Mu Kosei (無個性) - no individuality /Quirkless**

**Dogeza - kneeling down on the ground, prostrate oneself**

**Hamagure or Hamaguri - common orient clam (Meretrix lusoria)**

**Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading, also Schwarz out.**


	11. The World's Revised Hero Path

**Chapter 10: The World's Revised Hero Path**

Matatabi crouched on the ground while Shirako covered his self with papers like a second skin as a bat-like wings made of paper formed on his back. Beside them, teens with arrays of Quirks went on a running positions.

Matatabi and Shirako shot a glance at each other, making a silent conversation. Both of them are nervous, despite being confident in their own abilities.

It is their first time to enroll in a school. In fact, it is their first time stepping their foot in a school. Matatabi may have went to a kindergarten when he was five but thats it. He haven't even _finished_ that.

The both of them are home schooled and everything they learned is from Mikumo.

_They will be okay,_ they assured each other. Their father figure had taught them after all. The both of them went back to focus after reassuring each other.

Every one shot like a bullet at the sound of a loud horn, signaling them to start.

The both of them quickly gain distance from their fellow candidates. Matatabi is using raw kinetic energy to shot himself forward while Shirako is manipulating the paper covering his body and the paper bat wings on his back to fly over the whole race, effectively passing over the obstacles scattered at the race track.

The both of them finished at record speed. Making the others eat dust.

Shirako and Matatabi grinned at each other and gave each other a high five.

Their lead continue through out the various parts of the entire exam.

Shirako sighed in relief. It looks like they didn't need to worry after all. They should have believed Mikumo-shishou when he told them that they would do just well at the recommendations exams.

The last part was the interview part. They were interviewed by none other than the principal himself.

It was a little scary.

Mikumo-shishou wasn't kidding when he told them that the principal is like a bitter version of him. Shirako got shivers when he thought of how similar the mouse-dog-bear-thing principal is to his Shishou. He thought he was talking with Mikumo-shishou in his _I'm-messing-with-you-and-you-can't-do-anything-about-it_ mode.

…That said, Mikumo-shishou is multiple times more scary than the principal.

At the U.A. faculty meeting, Nezu feel like someone just out do him in something.

* * *

Everyone watched as a blue haired teen wearing a white lab coat with the words _'白衣'(Hakui)_ written at the back of the coat, made a gun like item in minutes.

At first, they thought that the boy was a part of the staff or an intern because of the lab coat that he was wearing. They we're surprised to find out that he is actually one of the applicant student.

They watch as he point the gun at a target that test observers provided. He pulled the trigger, a white lighting like ray came out of it and hit the target. All of a sudden, a large block of ice is what became of the target. Their jaws dropped to the ground.

_The kid just made a working freeze ray like it was nothing._

Every one shamelessly gawked at the sight. After all, it wasn't everyday that you watch someone turn something into ice without the use of a quirk.

_Just who is this guy?_

One of the student look at the white robed teen from head to toe, "Wait, he looks like kinda familiar…"

One girl besides him blinked, "Yeah, I feel like I've saw him somewhere else."

"_Holy crap!_ Isn't he Hakui? That guy at the TV?!"

"Wait, really?!"

"I thought I saw that white coat somewhere…"

"I thought he's going to be at the Hero course, what is he doing here at the support course entrance exam?"

Majima didn't know what to think with the pale blue haired boy in white robe. From what he could gather, the boy clearly had experience in fighting and could have ace the entrance exam for the U.A. Hero course. _Instead_, he went and applied for the support course.

Majima guessed that the white coat isn't just for show but also the real deal.

He knew that the boy would definitely be far from normal given that he is one of those kids that comes from the _Pflegen Village._

_Pflegen Village_. Right… if he guess it correct, it means _Foster Village_ in German.

That's what the half of Mustafu is called now after that Majin person bought half of the lands. They didn't even know how the guy manage to take possession of them, much less the _Dagobah beach_, which is as far said Majima know is owned by the government.

Majima watched in amusement as the boy became flustered at the attention that he attracted. He could see the brilliance of an inventor and a fighter in those eyes. The possibility of the kid being a front line support Hero is to clear to be ignored.

Let's just wish that Nezu wouldn't poach him. Majima doesn't really want to deal with the shit fest that the Majin will throw at them if they do try to pouch one of his children.

* * *

Ienari stared at the U.A. building. It was so much more bigger in person than what he expected. Despite the nervousness hitting him hard, Ienari forced himself to walk inside.

The first part was the written exam. It wasn't easy by any means but thankfully, Lucas-sama's teaching didn't just include physical training.

Under Lucas-sama's teaching, his grades drastically improve. He wasn't really the brightest bulb you could find but Lucas-sama told him he just need a different kind learning. It turns out that he was a kinesthetic learner and learns much more efficient on hands-on activities.

There was a short break before they were all filed into an auditorium. There were so many people that he couldn't help but be intimidated a little bit. Though he could barely contained his squeal and excitement when Present Mic _(Present Mic! The Voice Hero! One of his favorites!)_ appeared and briefed them about the rules and schematics of the exam, which he already knew because Lucas-sama informed him that it would be all about defeating Robots somehow. He didn't really questioned how Lucas-sama knew what the exam would be, he just accept it as a fact.

…now that he thinks about it, he may be already used to the random facts that he gets from his cousins rambling about the parallel world to the point that he didn't care at all were it came from.

* * *

Ienari stood at the starting line. Students with assortment of quirks waits along with him. He wears a dark gray hoodie paired by a sweat pants and customed steel laced green and black high top sneakers with a steel plated black gloves on his hands that Lucas-sama gave to him as a gift for the U.A. entrance exams. Thankfully, the gloves and the shoes didn't count as a support weapon which mean that they didn't need permit.

He release his breathe that he's been holding and relax. He's still can't believed that he is currently taking the U.A. entrance exams. Hes nervous and he felt like dreaming.

After months of training under Lucas-sama's tutelage, he stands at the U.A. testing grounds. Lucas-sama said that he did good at their training. Ienari learned how to fight and how to not die when doing something physical.

He's improving, he still trip sometimes though, but only when he's not fighting or doing something important. Lucas-sama suspects that It's entirely mental.

He advanced quickly since he didn't need to built muscles from scratch and only need to be taught how to fight and hone his skill as he goes.

The training wasn't easy, Lucas-sama trained Ienari _Spartan_ _style_ in the short few months. Just thinking about it makes him shiver. He knew that he was the one that asked for it but still, he could have gone without the pain and trauma. He shivered again.

He shakes his head and focus.

He's in a middle of an important exam, he doesn't need to be distracted now that he's here.

Shiro and Mama has been worried about him when he told them that he will take the U.A. entrance exam. His mother was worried that he could be hurt and so on. His seer cousin, who he couldn't really keep any secret to _(though not because of his quirk, Ienari just really sucked at lying),_ told him to be careful and do his best.

His cousin knew that something happened to him to prompt and aim for U.A., but didn't pressed. Ienari would tell him anyway after the exams.

He plant his foot firmly to the ground, preparing for a sprint if needed.

**_"GOOOO!!!"_** Present Mic's voice rang through out the site. The other examinees squawk and froze in confusion.

Ienari, being trained by a _Spartan vigilante of mischief and death,_ made the run for it without further questions. He ignored the complains about him cheating and not following the rules only to be told by Present Mic that count down doesn't apply in real life situation.

_'Hesitate and you die'_ Lucas-sama's voice rang in his head.

_'Doubt one second and someone could die' _

Those are few of the lesson that Lucas-sama taught him at the start of his training. Ienari take the lessons to his heart and commit them to his memory.

He jumped at the One pointer incoming at him. The chassis gave up at the pressure of his feet and used the robot as spring board towards the following Two pointer and smashed it with a powerful kick.

_Three points._

The Two pointer collapsed and he blinked. There's a off switch at the slightly hidden part of the robot.

Must be for people with intelligence and none offensive Quirks.

Ienari felt a little at ease, he's afraid that the test could be unfair for people like him. If this hidden switch exist, then there must be more to this exam than just destroying robots-wait, they didn't really said anything about destroying them didn't they? The goal was to immobilized them.

Ienari looked in front of him. The faux villain robots emerge little by little as the other examiners started to catch up. It looks like they react to noise and to were the most examiners gathers.

He darted forward and continue to seek out robots. Even if he did figured out that they doesn't need to destroy faux villains to gain points, it doesn't mean that Ienari is guaranteed to pass. He needs to work fast or he won't be able to rack up points necessary to pass.

He punched an Three pointer at its supposed head and punched another one sneaking behind him, both collapsed to the ground, broken.

The other examiners have already catched up to him at this point. In response to the growing crowd of test takers, more faux villain emerges and started engaging at them.

Ienari a strong flying kick to a Two pointer sneaking to an unsuspecting student.

The boy who had yellow hair, turn around just in time to see Ienari crush the robot sneaking on him, "Thanks man!"

"Y-you're welcome!" Ienari let out flustered, unused to being thanked.

Gathering his bearing, Ienari continued to smashed robots left and right. Mainly with the use of his feet and sometimes punching or using the hidden switch hidden to deactivate them.

Ienari's fighting style is a little unique. It's like a modified Savate and combination of Gymnastics, Parkour, Muay Thai and a little Capoeira with a few other moves that he couldn't really recognize. _(Even if he couldn't learned how to fight, it doesn't mean that he wouldn't learn different types of physical arts, that's what his brother and cousin taught him.)_ Lucas-sama said that someone developed it and in turn, taught it to him, he just further developed it on his own by time he learned it.

The style is fascinating when executed. Pirouettes, back flips, elegant and unpredictable dance like evasion and momentum powered kicks and punches. It was relentless, powerful yet graceful as if he was dancing or doing a choreographed performance instead of fighting.

And oddly enough, the style actually suit Ienari.

He guess, Lucas-sama knew that from the start, which is why he taught Ienari the particular martial arts in the first place.

After massacring every robots he could see _(Wait, massacre? Did he really just said that?! Gahh! Luca-sama is rubbing off him!)_ and helping other examiners he thought that needed help, Ienari eventually lose count on how many points he made.

Actually, he lose count at 39. He was distracted when he accidentally fall at a random girls chest. Ienari's face heat up and he's pretty sure that he actually looked Ike a tomato. Well, it wasn't his fault that he fell on her boobs! It just… _happen_ most of the time and It's not even funny! Why does that happens to him all the time!? This isn't a Ecchi anime! People thought that he was some kind of sick pervert, It's embarrassing!

He immediately tries to apologize, but so does the girl. It turns out that They were both at fault for being distracted.

He heard Present Mic announce the remaining time of the set time limit of the exam. A few moments later, the ground shook. The same happened to the building. From the ground, a large robot the size of the building surrounding it emerges.

Ienari mentally blanched, _that is the Zero pointer? _

_That's just overkill! Why is it so big? It looks scary, there's no way that he could take that thing! _

The natural and perfect thing to do is to of course run towards the opposite direction, which is what he was about to do. That is before he heard someone scream help.

"Help! Anybody!" Ienari turn around and found a girl stuck on the ground by a sticky glue like substance and covered by the rubble that came from the giant robot that is wrecking the surrounding.

Ienari is torn. This is an supervised test. There's no way that the U.A. staff would let an examiner in danger. He knew that whether he run towards her or not, the test supervisors wouldn't put her in danger. However, his nature to help someone in need wouldn't let him.

_Screw it._

He run towards the girl pinned to the ground. The girl, who was struggling at the rubble and the adhesive substance looked up to him, "Help! I'm stuck!"

He manage to remove some of the rubble but the remaining ones are either stuck to the ground or too large for him to lift. He tried to pulled her out from the goo, but it wouldn't budge. He was even almost been caught in it like the girl! Ienari release a shaky breath, "U-uhm… o-okay, okay. What to do, what to do…"

The goo, what ever it is, is too sticky for him to remove and Ienari doesn't think that he could do anything to lift rest of the rubble alone. He doesn't have anything that could help remove them either. The Zero pointer is getting too close for his comfort. What should he do? _What would Lucas-sama do? _

Catastrophic destruction of light and darkness comes in to mind. Yes, Lucas-sama would definitely destroy the thing without a second thought if thats what would help them in the situation. The problem is that he doesn't had that kind of _fire power_. He knew he should have asked Lucas-sama to teach him how hacking works. He wish he could just switch it off like those other faux… villain…

_Wait, why couldn't he?_

The Zero pointer is something that a normal student couldn't defeat. But there must be a way for it to be defeated or deactivate, like some kind of fail safe.

He glance at the giant robot and search for anything resembling a switch or a hidden board. The humongous robot keep getting closer and closer without any indication that it would change direction. After a moment of search, Ienari almost loose hope that there wasn't any built in the robot until his eyes land on the robots inner left part.

There was a suspicious panel that couldn't be found at the other side of the robot.

Shiro always tease him about his intuition always in hyperdrive. Though Shiro might be in to something, considering _that_ _something_ is telling him that the switch the he was searching is inside that suspicious panel. His gut feeling is telling him this and it has never been wrong.

So without further ado, Ienari run towards the building size robot that could may very well crush him like a suicidal maniac. He ignored the indignant yelling in the background coming from the girl he was helping a while ago and ran towards his target.

His knowledge about robots is so tiny that it might as well be insignificant, but its obvious even for him that the Zero pointer in front of him is so disproportional someone could just walk between its what supposed to be legs and it wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

He ripped the cover panel and is greeted by a glaring red button with the label off at the bottom. Wasting no time, Ienari pressed the button and the Zero pointer stops on its track.

Everything fell silent.

Ienari fell to the concrete on his rear and let out a somewhat nervous laughed in triumph.

Afrer a few moments later, Ienari got his calm down just in time to hear Present Mic announce the end of the exam.

The staff manage to remove the girl stucked on the ground. It turns out that the glue that stuck her to the ground comes from another examiner's quirk. Thankfully, the girl didn't had any injuries. She thanked Ienari for saving her from the Zero pointer.

He went home after the exam. Tired, physically and mentally.

* * *

"If you don't open that thing right now, I swear to every supernatural entity in the parallel words, I will smother you with your own pillow."

Ienari stared at the metal disk in his hands, ignoring his cousin's threat. After a long week of waiting, his letter from U.A. containing his test results finally came. He's been a nervious wreck the whole week after his entrance exam. Will he pass? Will he fail? What will he do if he fail? Should he go to General Education if he does? What will Lucas-sama say? Especially after all that months of intense tortu-training that he underwent under him, only to fail? _Oh my God, what will he say to Lucas-sama?!_

"Eeep!"

His internal dilemma is interrupted by a pillow brutally smacking him down the floor.

"Smack down."

Ienari groaned on the floor then turn to his cousin, "W-what is that for?!"

His cousin gave him a flat stare, "I told you I will smother you with your pillow"

"You _smacked_ me!"

"Same difference, also stop muttering. Its creepy."

_"…I'm not muttering"_ he… muttered.

"You did"

"Did not"

"You did"

"Did not", Shiro twitched in irritation.

"For God sake just open the letter!"

"Can't you just tell me what will it says?"

His cousin gave him a deadpan look, "No, thats boring"

"But-"

"Open the letter Nari", Ienari held the metal disk in front of him and stare at it.

He look up at his cousin, "…how do you activate this thing Anyway?"

Shiro twitched, "Nari…"

"Okay! Okay!"

Ienari placed the disk between them and pressed the button. A hologram appeared featuring a mouse… bear, dog thing in a suit.

_"Good evening, Hamagure Ienari! Am I a dog? A mouse? A bear? I am the Principal of U.A., Nedzu!"_

"Cute"

Apparently, his cousin disagree, "Don't be fooled. That rascal is a menace"

"Thats rude."

"I'm being honest."

"That's still rude."

_"We are glad to inform you that you have pass the written exam. You also have earned a score of 40 villain points at the physical part of the exams."_

"Good job" Shiro smiled at him, which got Ienari flustered.

"T-thanks…"

_"But that's not all."_

"Huh?"

The hologram showed Ienari helping a girl that was stuck to the ground before running towards the Zero pointer.

_"Despite not being part of your obligation, you have saved a fellow examinee from the Zero pointer and manage to immobilized it."_

It then shift to Ienari running towards the Zero pointer and removing the cover panel over the shut down button, shutting the colossal robot down.

"_The Zero pointer, as have said at the briefing, doesn't give any score to the examiner even if defeated. However, villain points isn't the only thing that can be earn."_

The footage return to Nezu.

_"Rescue points!"_

_"By saving and helping other examinees despite competing with each other, you have earn a score of 60 rescue points! Normally, we don't announced anyone about them existing, why? because saving people is what heroes do! Thats not something that is need to be said."_

_"Though your Quirkless status has been brought in to question, you don't need to worry about it affecting your results as we are glad to inform you that you had pass the exam wiith the total score of 100 points and have rank first at over all the examiners, and second to U.A.'s history to ever reach the score of one hundred with All Might having the highest scores."_

_"Hamagure Ienari, we gladly welcome you at U.A. high!"_

* * *

Nezu scanned the student applicants this year. Having two students at the roaster recommended by the Majin has been a surprise. Don't be mistaken though. Nezu have already predicted that he would do something like this, considering what the man have done recently.

Nezu didn't anticipated is that Majin would put two different students in the Hero course instead of the one already known like the child with the alias _Hakui_ that has already been known to the public due to its multiple media appearance.

Majin's activities are mostly akin to a vigilante and sometimes, borderline _villainous_. However, Nezu cannot deny the fact that Majin have save people that Hero themselves couldn't have reach.

He challenged the government to let him be and out right threatened them if they dare to even lift one finger against him.

Now, Majin is the first legal vigilante-villain and the authority is practically powerless against him.

It also didn't help that he holds major stock shares on multiple businesses in various fields. Heroics, Support gear, Medicine, technological advancement and many much more. Which means that he had holds in the different sectors of society and it will collapse if Majin decided to pull out everything.

In fact he's one of the U.A.'s and I-Islands major stock holder, and Nezu was surprised that that one went under his nose.

Nezu was _impressed_. He couldn't have done it better himself.

Majin is an intelligent man, maybe he would be interested in a chess match? Or maybe Go? Nezu was bored, no one could really match him. Most humans with enough brains are afraid of him, maybe Majin could just be the one to sate his boredom.

Nezu return his attention to the student papers in his desk _(its not like he take it off of it in the first place, he's multitasking)._

Hyouko Matatabi, Gender: Male; Birthdate: December 15, 2XXX; Age: 14; Height: 162 cm; Weight: 51 kg ;Blood type: O; Quirk: **[Nekomata]**; Hero course applicant.

Kamishiro Shirako, Gender: Male; Birthdate: August 29, 2XXX; Age: 14; Height: 166.4 cm; Weight: 57 kg; Blood type: AB; Quirk: **[Paper Master]**; Hero course applicant.

Hamagure Ienari, Gender: Male; Birthdate: October 14, 2XXX; Age: 14; Height: 157 cm; Weight: 47 kg; Blood type: O; Quirk: **N/A**; Hero course applicant.

Nezu almost cackled and scare most of the staff but decide to keep it to himself. At last, someone is brave enough to apply to U.A., _Quirkless_. U.A. didn't really had a rule that preventing Quirkless from applying. In fact, U.A. is one of the few schools that let Quirkless students in, Nezu made sure of it.

So imagine his glee when he learned that one of the applicants is Quirkless, and applying to the Hero course no less!

The boy was competent, crushing robots left and right. It had been a surprise for the most of the staff. Much more when they found out that he was Quirkless. The boy has training and was unexpectedly strong despite not having a quirk. He was also smart enough to figure out that one doesn't need to destroy robot to earn points, immobilizing or shutting them down is enough.

He also showed a strong Heroic spirit, something that only a few heroes possess, when he saved his fellow applicants when in need of help. Nezu personally like the part were the boy figured out that It's possible for the Zero pointer to be shut down.

_A very intuitive child_, he'll do well in the Hero course.

Nezu shift to the other course applicants.

Satooya Amehiko, Gender: Male; Birthdate: October 11, 2XXX; Age: 14; Height: 157 cm; Weight: 54 kg; Blood type: A; Quirk: **[Cataclysm]** (Formerly named **[Moisture Bend]**); Support course applicant.

Satooya Amehiko, publicly known as Hakui. Nezu thought that the boy would apply to the Hero course under Majin's recommendation. But instead, have applied to the support course.

Interesting, Nezu is intrigued. He sipped on his tea and cackled.

_What an interesting year it is._

* * *

Ienari has a smile on his face as he runs across the city. He can't wait to tell Lucas-sama that he had ace the UA entrance exams. He need to thank him for all his help.

That said, he really should've been more careful and more observant while running.

"Looks who's here, where do you think your going thrash."

Of course he would bump in to one of his bullies, _just his luck._

"U-uhmm… s-somewhere?"

His bully, Aonagi-san has dark blue hair with a light blue tint and shaped like a fin at the top. He also had razor sharp teeth and shark gills on his neck. He cracked his knuckles and grinned. It's scary, "I guess, a little work out wouldn't work."

"Umm… Aonagi-san, I really need to go somewhere. C-can you please beat me up another day? I'm really getting late now." He's pleas unfortunately didn't work if the twitch on his bully's face is anything to go by.

"You're getting cocky aren't cha?"

_Why?! What did he even do?!_

"Aonagi—" he was cut when Aonagi-san throwed a punch aimed to his face. If it had been months before, he would've been surely hit. But now, however…

_It's looks kinda slow._

_Huh?_ Looks like those unfair and impossibly fast movements that Lucas-sama always throw at him made his perception more faster.

Ienari tilted his head to the right and intercept Aonagi-san's incoming punch by grabbing his wrist. Ienari shift his own feet and threw Aonagi-san over his shoulder and in to the ground. He heard him groan in the ground.

"S-s-sorry Aonagi-san! I really need to go! _Lucas-samawillhitmeifI'mlatebye_!" He then run so fast he leaves a trail of dust behind him.

Meanwhile, on the ground. Aonagi groaned and cough from the dust and briefly wondered what the fuck just happened.

* * *

"Lucas-sama! Lucas-sama! I passed! I passed!" Ienari-kun jumped up and down in cheer.

_Lucas…_ _Koiro…_ honestly, he isn't sure who he is anymore sometimes, "Of course you would, I already told that from the start but you didn't believe me." He flicked the Quirkless and older boy's forehead.

He watched as Ienari-kun flushed in embarrassment, "S-sorry, It's just… No one really believed that I could do something. Only Mom and Shiro did…"

"And now, you." Lucas _(yes, Lucas sounds more right than Koiro)_ sighed. The sight made his cold dead heart to twinge. The assholes really did a number to the kid. The kid was actually talented and has a lot of potential, he just need right teacher and training.

Lucas flicked Ienari-kun's forehead, the teen yelped, "Ita!"

"You should believe in yourself more Ienari-kun."

Ienari-kun rubbed his forehead, "hai…"

"Anyway, how many points did you have?"

"I-I earned 40 villain points from destroying robots. 60 from rescuing someone. The principal said that I…"

"Keep going…"

"That I rank first? They also said that my… Quirklessness might be a issue if I hadn't ranked first and set a record of having the most highest score second only to All Might."

"Better, 76 points for the report. Less stuttering and show more confidence, you can't be stuttering in front of the crowd when you finally became Japan's first Quirkless Hero."

"H-hai…"

"I said no stuttering and more confidence."

"Hai!"

"Good. Its really a good thing that Nezu is the principal of UA or your application might not be accepted, regardless of your score."

_"They can do that?!"_

"Yep." He said popping the 'p' at the end.

"Did you know what class are you already?"

"Class 1-A." Lucas smirked.

"Good, I wouldn't expect anything less. You better show them who's the boss at the UA Sports Festival."

"I'll do my best!" Lucas grinned, he teleported behind Ienari-kun and mess with his hair with his other arm sling on his shoulder.

"You better damn do." Ienari-kun giggled like a kid while slouching forward due to the height difference. He let go of the kid and teleported back to his previous position.

The two of them went silent for a moment, "Lucas-sama."

"Hmm?"

Ienari-kun smiled in gratitude and bowed, "Thank you for everything. "

Lucas smiled softly for a moment, "You're welcome."

Ienari-kun went home after that.

* * *

Tsuyu peered at his partner.

The red haired man named, Rikoi, is the same age as him with dead fish eyes and three yellow hair spikes on top of his red hair that formed something like a cross between a dorsal fin and a crown. He also had fins instead of ears. Tsuyu heard him grumbled something about 'dumb slime' but Tsuyu wasn't really sure.

He remind Tsuyu of a Magikarp.

A grumpy and hot headed feral _Magikarp_.

Maybe Thats why Boss-sama pair them together? Because their both Pokémon like? Everybody told him that Tsuyu remind them of a ditto after all.

Wait! Maybe Boss-sama wanted him to be friends with him! Boss-sama told him that Rikoi-san lived in the sewers since he was a kid so he probably doesn't have any friends like Tsuyu.

When Rikoi-san came to the mansion, he was kind of feral. Like how Tsuyu was a little bonkers in the head before Boss-sama helped him _(Tsuyu isn't bonkers now though, just a little crazy. But Boss-sama said that a little craziness is okay as long as he knows that he is and try to be better. Boss-sama is still helping him with that)._

Tsuyu doesn't think that Rikoi-san like him much though. They end up fighting most of the time. Though they kinda get along with each other when it came to Anime, sparring and Boss-sama's cooking.

Especially Pokémon, they both like Pokémon.

_Like no one ever was~_

Anyway, their mission is to create a ruckus to stir every one up, a diversion so Boss-sama could move easily inside the base without any problem while they were busy dealing with them.

Meanwhile, one of their friend will secure all of their devices so they couldn't do anything other contact anyone. After that, they will catch up to Boss-sama to give him a hand. Tsuyu doesn't think that Boss-sama need help though, he's strong after all, stronger than Tsuyu and Rikoi-san.

Rikoi-san's eyes meet his and contemplate on what to do. Tsuyu saw something that he could only recognize as mischief and sadism in Rikoi-san's eyes.

Something is telling Tsuyu that the prankster inside him will like whatever Rikoi-san is planning.

**"[I know what the two of you are planning]"**

Tsuyu blinked, at his phone. A small teen with blue and red hair in high collared black shirt wearing a black cat ears headband appearing in the screen. "Acai-san? I thought you were busy hacking?"

**"[I am, but It's easy and I'm bored waiting for father to contact me. Also, its A.C.A.I.]"**

"If you're here to ruin my fun, then go back to whatever database that you come from." That was Rikoi-san talking.

"Rikoi-san, Thats rude!"

Rikoi-san rolled his eyes, "do I look like I fucking care, you dumb slime?" Eh? So it was Tsuyu that Rikoi-san is referring to when he said dumb slime?!

"Tsuyu isn't dumb! I may be a slime, but I'm not dumb!"

Tsuyu saw Rikoi-san rolled his eyes again, "Yeah right, and I'm a koi fish."

**"[But you _are_ a koi fish, father's files said so]"**

"What did you say?! I'll have you know that I'm the most dangerous aquatic predator that you could find in all waters!"

**"[Waters that are coincidentally called sewers]"**

"Shut up you _Porygon_ rip-off!"

**"[Says the Magikarp himself]"**

Acai-san is really good at dealing with Rikoi-san. Tsuyu wished he could do that, Boss-sama trusted him with a job after all. Tsuyu doesn't want to disappoint Boss-sama.

"Uhh… aren't we here for a job?"

Tsuyu heard Rikoi-san clicked his tongue while Acai-san cough discretely inside the phone screen. Tsuyu blinked, did they forgot what they came here for? Rikoi-san he could understand, but Acai-san is a _A.I._ and shouldn't be forgetting things like that. He must be distracted bantering with Rikoi-san.

Boss-sama made Acai-san too well, It's like he was a living person. It's looks like Boss-sama made it so Acai-san could develop sentience on his own.

Rikoi-san grunted, "We need to make our entrance"

"Our entrance?"

**"[Like I said earlier, I know what your thinking and I _aprove_]"**

"Tsuyu has an idea!" Both of them turn to him and he grinned, his smile is elongated and edgeless. if someone saw it, they would think that its creepy. It's not really his fault though, its actually a mix of reflex and him trying to imitate Mikumo's prank grin.

Rikoi-san mirrored Tsuyu's grin with his own sharp predatory ones, "looks like you aren't that bad after all."

**"[I'll start the recording]"**

* * *

Every one is busy having lunch when suddenly, an explosion came out of no where. Everyone is either on alert or in panic except one.

"What's up with the ruckus? I'm busy eating here!" A man with a canine mutation complained to the people panicking around him.

He's actually one of the high ranking lackeys of the boss so he had authority over them. He remain calm and continue eating his food, waiting for an answer.

"Inuki-san! Were under attack!" The man named Inuki blinked, "We are?"

That said, as skilled and high ranking as he is, he wasn't exactly the brightest bulb there is.

The young grunt gritted his teeth, "Yes, we need to move now. The boss could be in danger."

Inuki blinked, "Oh, just let me finished my food here for a second"

The grunt suddenly had the urge to strangle his superior. He settled in pulling his own hair in frustration instead.

"Come on, you need to chillax! You'll go bald if you pull your hair like that"

_And whose fault do you think that is?!_ Why do he had to deal with him?! He's a _grunt!_ It wasn't his job to baby sit his _superior!_ How can Houki-san deal with this on a _daily basis?!_

"You look stressed is it really urgent?" Inuki pickup his tray and went to the grunt.

God, he really just had to asked him that doesn't he?! Wasn't it obvious?!

Then the main door suddenly exploded.

Inuki, who still holds his tray and his utensils with both hands, tripped face first straight to his tray.

The teen grunt smacked himself in the face, barely containing his contempt. You know what? Fuck it. He could take care of himself! He didn't sign up just for this. Hell, he didn't remember signing up for any of this at all! He wanted to be a _botanist_, not a villain!

He was pulled out of his internal rant about his life when lights came out of the exploded door—_was that music playing? _

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

_What?_

A blue haired man appeared at the door doing a ridiculous pose, "To protect the world from devastation!"

A red head one followed doing the same thing, "To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

_"Metamon!"_ The blue haired one said which the red head followed.

_"Ryuukoi!"_

"Chaos children blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

**"[Nyaa Thats right!]"** An disembodied voice rang through out the place.

…What the hell?

He nudge Inuki-san that is still sprawled at the floor, "Inuki-san! Stand up, the intruders are here!"

Inuki-san remain at the floor.

"Inuki-san?"

**"[…I think he's dead]"** the disembodied voice piped.

"…great."

* * *

They made a mistake.

A very very big _mistake._

Inuki is dead, he sensed with his quirk. But that wasn't really a big deal though, he doesn't like the stupid mutt anyway.

The others reported that the idiot stabbed his self in the eye all the way to his brain with a fork or was it chopsticks? by accident, because he fucking tripped when all the shit started. What a dumb way to go, if you ask him.

That said, everything are in chaos, all of their operation is in mishap and their all gonna _fucking die._

All because they went after Hakui.

No, the White Robe didn't attacked them. They were attacked by an enemy that they didn't expected.

Houki knew the rumors and it makes so much sense now.

The wall besides him explode like _All_ _Might_ just punched it to kingdom come. The atmosphere suddenly became suffocating, and his legs became so weak that he fell on his knees. His tail curled meekly on his tights.

Someone, something walk in over the destroyed wall. The man was tall, he wears a pristine three piece black suit and a long black overcoat, bandages covered his hands and neck, he had pitch black hair while his face was covered by a mouthless bone white mask with two horns and black sclera and menacing red glowing pupils.

He couldn't stop shaking. His heart is in overdrive, he could hear his blood pump three times faster than normal with his animal ears, when he met those soul crushing red eyes.

_"Have Fear…"_ the man's voice vibrated and pulsed in the air.

**_"For I am here."_** And just like that, everything that he's experiencing suddenly increase multiple folds. It's so overwhelming, he thought he would pass out just from man's mere presence.

It's like that encounter with _All for One all_ over again.

"You… yo-you're _Majin_." He managed to croaked, his voice barely a whisper.

"You're assumptions are correct." Majin take a step towards him and crouch to his level to meet him eye to eye. He started to panic.

God! Anyone! Help him please! He's gonna die, he's going to die, _GodIdon'twannadie_!

He felt a hand on top of his head, "You will do what i say and tell me where you hide the children and your Boss is." The hold tightened it hurts.

"_Willingly_, I might add." Red eyes bore to his own.

"And you'll like it _regardless of what you feel."_

Houki let out a whimper as all he could do is to nod and agree.

* * *

Zenchi doesn't know how long he has been in here in this dark cell. They've been keeping him lock up for his quirk since he was eight or something, so they could benefit from it.

He has a rare and strong healing quirk, thats why they keep him in this cell instead of selling him to someone like… like the others…

He missed them.

But they're gone now, and he had no way of knowing if they're still alive or not. There are always new children in here, sometimes even adults. All of them having unique and rare Quirks of their own.

He shift on his bed in to a sitting position. It's been a while now since the commotion started. Every one have their hopes up that maybe, maybe the heroes will came and help them.

That maybe, someone would save them from this place.

He's been here for so long that he doesn't know how old he was anymore. And to be honest, Zenchi didn't feel like he aged mentally at all.

Sure, his body grew. He's tall now and his pink hair is long and much more lighter than what he vaguely remembered. He experienced things on his body that he doesn't understand because no one would tell him.

Like… like that thing in the morning when he would sometimes wake up like he had peed on himself, but its sticky instead. Among other things that he doesn't understand.

Others call him kids called him _Nii-san_ because he's older, but he doesn't really feel like one at all. Because deep inside, he knew that he didn't change an inch at all, since he came here.

Deep inside, he knew that he still want to get out of here, to be free. Even after they hurt him, torture him to see their ways, what he yearn is freedom and nothing else. He's a kid who just wanted to be free and go home.

But as time passess, it's just that, he's tired. He's body heal from the torture and abuse to the point that there wasn't any trace of it ever appearing with the help from his own quirk, but its different with his mind.

The longer he stayed here, the further he forgets.

He doesn't remember his parents anymore, If he ever had friends before his capture. In fact, he doesn't remember his full name any more.

Its just Zenchi or Zen-chan and nothing more.

He remembered a food that supposed to be his favorite. Something cold and sweet in a brown colored cone. He doesn't remember what It's called.

He remembered someone telling not play to far and he remembered not listening to them. Would he still be here if he listened to them from the start and behaved like he should?

Maybe, maybe not. It's probably too late now.

Suddenly, they heard the door towards their holding cell squeaked.

Zenchi wanted to believed that they were heroes that has came for their rescue. But he is too afraid that may be, they aren't, and just another villain wanting them.

Still the others kept their hopes up and Zenchi wished he could do the same.

The door opened and revealed a scary masked man with horns wearing all black. The man instantly knocked out every guard watching them with a single swing of his arm.

Everyone tensed when he appeared, fearing for the worst. But they were surprised when the masked man looked at them. His eyes looked, sad… _sad and angry_. Not to them, but to the guards laying on the floor unconscious. The others could see it as well.

The man removed his mask and revealed a beautiful man with soft red eyes. It made Zenchi a little confused. Aren't only women was supposed to be beautiful?

The man smiled and snapped his fingers, their holding cell suddenly opened on their own, "Everyone are free now…"

It took a while before what the man said sinked to Zenchi, he couldn't believe what he had heard.

"We… we're free…?" Zenchi murmured in disbelief, his voice is soft due to rarely being used.

A woman with reddish brown hair followed the mysterious man in to the room and herd the others outside the cell.

The man smiled softly, "Yes, no need to worry, everyone is free now. You're free"

_You're free…_

Zenchi's cheeks became wet as tears fall down, "I'm free…"

"People called Majin, but you can call me Satooya… Satooya Vii."

"I… I'm Zenchi…"

The man named Satooya reach out his hand to Zenchi, "let's go, Zenchi-kun. It's too dangerous here."

For the first time in years, Zenchi reach out and take his first step to freedom.

* * *

"You traitor! After everything I've done this is how you pay me?!" A fat old man bluish lavander skin and spider legs for his legs, screeched. He was bald and has multiple eyes.

The traitor in question, Houki, just stand there, ignorant to his boss's rant. Houki is striken with fear and horror. Miosis is evident in his eyes, his face is sweating from fear, his body is shaking like a leaf.

Though not because of his boss.

A hand fell at Houki's head, "Now, there's no need to point fingers." Said the source of Houki's fears.

Now, Houki would have laughed at his boss because he is in no way would be able to point fingers considering that he's tied up with the rope. if he wasn't at the verge of dying from fear because of Majin, _that is._

Majin turned to him, as If asking for response, "Aren't I right Houki-kun?"

"…Hai" he mumbled his response.

The hold on his head tightened, "Why can't I hear your voice _Houki-kun?_"

"H_-HAI!!!"_ He almost yelled in fear.

"Now, wasn't that hard?" He felt the grip on his head relax only for it to turn in petting.

The tension on his body lessened, along with his fears and—No, stop! _Don't! Don't purrDon'tpurrDon'tpurrDon—!_

_Purrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

Majin chuckled, "You're just like Tabbi-kun! He also purr when I do that."

Houki is _horrified_, and for whole new reason.

"Now Aogumo-san, I will give you three choices."

"Go to hell", his Boss sneered.

"I'm afraid Satan black listed me to Hell. I believed he caught wind of my plan of dethroning him when I die. _The heathen, hiding inside his cage…_"

"…", Houki couldn't tell whether he is lying or not.

"Back to the topic, You have three choices; first, surrender peacefully to the police. It would be a lot easier for everyone involved if you do."

"In your dreams you brat."

Majin sighed, "Figures, also I'm not a brat you insolent arachnid, I'm older than you by a _decade and a half_."

Houki's eyes widen at the piece of information, was he like All for One?!!!

"Second choice is that you resist, be hurt, and go to jail regardless."

"Keep dreaming, my associates will destroy you"

The mask Majin wears suddenly distorted and grew a mouth. The mouth grinned, "You think they could do anything to me? Or to my charges? What _insolence_, you're years _too early_ to try and threaten me **child**."

If Majin wasn't holding Houki, he would have pass out from fear.

Houki's boss gritted his teeth and glared. Boss is cornered and he knew that.

"Third is that you piss me off, I destroy this very place, you end up in jail and you'll wish that you have been _dead_."

The air turn cold and heavy. Houki and his boss suddenly found it very hard to breathe.

_"And you've been doing a good job at doing so."_

"Drug trafficking, weapon smuggling and many more crimes that I don't really care whether you did or not. But then you did something that I found really unforgivable."

"_Human trafficking_, and worst is that you tried to touch one of my _children_. **My _Children_**."

At this point, Majin had already let go of Houki's head. The room started to distort like a reflection from a distorted mirror.

"A.C.A.I.-kun, get everyone out of the building."

**"[Done, everyone besides you and the Aogumo goons are left inside, father.]"**

"Good"

"What are you planning?!!!" Boss screeched as the surrounding continue to distorted.

Houki turn to Majin in panic and fear, "M-Majin-san I d-did what you ask! Please don't kill me!"

The mask grinned sharply, fangs started to appear to the supposed mouth of it.

"Don't worry Houki-kun, you wont die."

Majin raised his hand.

"But you'll wish you _did_."

**"[Non-Fiction…]"**

The distortion in the surrounding freeze in place.

**"「Lovecraft's Maddening Tea Party」"**

_And there was_ _Madness_.

* * *

Mikumo looked at his work, still wearing his Majin outfit, "That went well."

_BOOOMM_

Ǎ̷̵̘̟͓̉ͧͧͧ̍̀͜͞͞S̢̡̡͓̳͕̅̉̊̽̃̽̀̀͞v̞̪͇́̈̋̄ͮ̈̕͝͞͏̶̡n̢͇̖̹ͣ̎̃̄ͥ̃͏͏̡D̶̺̰̗ͩ͌̆̾͐͛͢͢͏̸̡F̴̢̡̮͔̥̽̍̍͒͌ͤ́͝͝A̢̛̛͉̮̬̓ͧ̀ͣͣ͑̀͡ ̵̶̡̮̗̺͌ͣ́͒̒ͥ͡͝͞Ạ͉̠̏̑̈́̊ͣ͒͏̵͏̵̷̴F̴̶̧̺̳̪͊ͨ̈̅̇̚͜͏V̸̢̨̟̼̱̋̈́ͮ̃ͧͨ͟͞͡ ̡̧͍͉̪͑ͮ͂͐̈́͌͟͜͢͠S̷̶̶̛͕̪͓͌̀̋͊̍̚͟͞G̢̞̤̣͆̈̌̋ͯ̆͟͟͝͠H̡̡̛͉̱̯ͦͣ̑͛ͦ̐͢͡m̷̶̢̯̳̟̏̎̃ͥ͂̅͘͢͠x̵̡̺͖͙̐̓͆̃͗ͩ́̕N̶̸̵̨̜̼̼̾̄̌ͬ̎̂̕͘G͖̹̳̃͗̈̎͐ͩ̀̀͡͏͢͜Ị̴̭̻͆̈́ͮͅ ̘̳͇͎̑ͫ̑͡N̰̙̤̹̈́̅͂͢ ͓̪̻͇ͯ͛̽͜S̴͚͉̦̰̾̐ͮ ̭̭͓͈̒͆̑͟A̶̯̖̤̤͑̃ͨ ̬͈̥̜͆̑͋͞Ń̹͍̥̜̉̔͢ ̸̣̥͚͚͐̆̅I͙̼̼͙ͥͤ̂́ ̮̬͖̱͋ͤ̓͡T̲̺̲̠̐ͣ͗͏ ̧̫̗̬̠̅̃͒Y̖̫̣̟͗͑̂ D̶̸̢̼̭̝̆͐̔͆̓̓́͏̸ ̷̨̡̧͉̬̞̐͆ͣ̾̄̐͠͝ ̛͚͕̹̓͑ͯͨͬ͊͝͡͝͝H̷̵̵̵̺̰̱̿̍ͫͤͮ̃͠H̵̵͍͇̋̉ͩ̑̾́̚̕͢ͅF̶̴̟̺̮ͤ͗̏ͬ̐ͥ̀̕͢͝n̸̡̹͚͕̄͆ͩͫ̂ͯ́́̕͞d̻̻̥̈́́͌̉͐ͣ͏̴̡̀͢͠B̡̛̰̣͓̊́̈́͐̐̆̕͞͝K̻͉͚̋ͤ͌͗͂͛͏̶̴̢͝ ̷̶̧̡̠͍̻ͣ͒͒̆̍̅͘S̛̠͎̣̍̏̆͌̐́́̚͘͘͞S̨̛͍͇̼̃͌̒͑͊́́̚̕͞A̡͍̻̘͒̅ͤ͑̐̏͟͏̡͜͞j̴̶͙̖͚̓̆̓̃͐̃́͘̕͡d̸̨̡̡̯̼̱̿ͨ́ͫ̄̐͠͞s̨͕̱̳̅ͩͨͪ̃̔͘͘͟͜͝G̵̥̟͖͑̈́ͥ̓̔ͦ͢͡ ̨͢T̵̢͉͖̝̈́ͤ̋͋̃̃͘͟͠͞Ḣ̡̨̛͖͔̭̽̓͑̏̓͘ ̵̬̳̫̏͌͒̆̉ͭ͝͏̸̢̀

**"[Father, I think what you did was something called overkill.]"** His A.I Child piped.

"I agree with Acai-san Boss, rendering them insane and destroying the whole building with a assortment of _Eldritch Chuthulu_ like beings is kinda over the top." The reddish brown haired girl, Tsume-chan, added. She was a small time villain before she came at the Satooya mansion. Though she wasn't villain by choice, she killed his step father after he successfully killed her mother and tried kill her next. She attacked in retaliation then went in to hiding. She's in the same age range of Tsu-kun.

**"[Acai ja nai A.C.A.I. da]"** okay, he doesn't remember programming him like that. Acai-kun is growing fine and well with the sentience development algorithm. Soon, he'll be an independent entity on his own. This world's technological advancement really help him develope him.

That said, Acai-kun referencing Gintama is a surprise. Though that may be due to his programming and from whom he was based on.

"That's practically the same you _Porygon_ rip-off." Rikoi snarked at Acai.

**"[It isn't, you rabid koi fish]"**

"The fuck did you call me?!"

"_Quiet_, the two of you. There's children in the vicinity." He reprimanded the two.

**"[Apologies]"**

"Tch, my bad." Rikoi really remind him of Katsuki with his attitude. Though he did respect Mikumo like how Katsuki respect Mitsuki-san and Masaru-san.

He felt someone pulling on his overcoat. It was the teen with a long light cherry blossom hair, "Sa… Satooya-san…? What will happen to us now…?" The boy, Zenchi, asked him with a soft voice, clearly not use to continuously talking out loud.

Another teen behind him, a boy with a shaggy bluish purple hair with green ends spoked. He remembered him as one of the grunts that work for that arachnid earlier, "Majin… san? Can I ask what will happen to me too? I used to work for the Aogumo, will I… be in jail?" The boy asked, warily staring back and fort at the insanity that is previously their base and Mikumo.

Mikumo decided to not include the boy at the other Aogumo in the building, because when Acai-kun accessed the files Aogumo had, they found out that the boy, whose name is apparently Tsurumi was sold to the bald spider as a payment from a debt. Knowing that, Mikumo decided to exclude the boy from the rest.

He removed his mask and smiled at the two teens. He ruffles their hair and grinned, "Don't worry, there's a place that the lot of you that doesn't have one could stay."

Another explosion erupted from the building, accompanied by an gurgling inhuman screeches.

"Boss-sama? Tsuyu think the paperworks for this mission will flood your office." Mikumo internally winced at the cursed word. Yes, destroying a whole building with Eldritch beings and driving the survivors into insanity would make a mountain of paperworks.

_Fortunately_, it wasn't him that would do the said paperworks.

"…Chop chop children! Time is running! A.C.A.I.-kun drop a tip to the Chief of Police and Tsukauchi-san, we're going home." He said returning his mask to his face.

**"[Father? Are you sure its wise to throw this to the police?]"**

"Like Hell I'm doing the paperworks for this mess. Also, this would be a wake up call for them so that they do their job properly."

"I bet you just made that bullshit on the spot, Boss."

"Language, Also I'm baking cookies today."

And just like that Rikoi immediately change tune, "You heard the Boss! Move! Move!" It's really weird how his cookies can be a effective form of bribery. It's not like he put some kind of special ingredients in them. Every ingredients are just your normal ordinary ingredients and nothing more. Could it be because of his cooking techniques perhaps?

**"[Father, you do know that you can't bribe me with cookies right?]" **Screw Acai-kun's snark that he inherited from the person that he was modeled from.

"I'll brew you a digital cookies that you could absorb later at the mansion."

**"[Sending Data…]"**, It's a good thing that he also inherited his base models cookie addiction.

"Onwards to the mansion!" They then went home with a horde of children.

* * *

Chief of police Tsuragamae and Detective Tsukauchi wanted to bang their heads to the nearest wall they could find in their respective work place. Both of them are torn whether to curse or be thankful to Majin.

Good news is, the Aogumo group, one of the only few organized crime remaining at the Quirk era is now disbanded and taken down without ever hoping of returning.

They've been a torn to the Heroes and the Police for years. Kidnapping children with powerful Quirks, Sex trafficking, Slavery, child labor, drug trafficking, Arms dealing and smuggling among other things. They have so many connection and resources that it was hard to keep track of them. It was good that they have been taken down.

The bad news is, it was _Majin_ that crushed them. Majin is not something that you just go against with. He may be new but that isn't mean that he was a pushover, he was one of the few people that the government and by extension, Heroes and the Police force cannot touch after all. A few examples being _All Might_ and _All for One_.

No one knows what Majin's quirk could do and no one is keen on being on its war path just to figure it out.

So whatever the Aogumo did to piss off Majin, enough for him to spawn _black mass of wriggling tentacles, mouths and eye balls_ _to swallow an entire building_ _with the whole Aogumo inside_ is not something that Tsukauchi wants to know.

Another good news is that there's only one death, and that one is completely by accident when the person in question accidentally tripped and stabbed himself in the eye all the way to his brain.

The bad news is, everyone alive are either catatonic, traumatized or now downright insane. It was apparently an intended side effect of the… _the… Mass of Eldritch Abomination_ that Majin spawned against them.

And yes, the capitals are _necessary_.

Another good news is that Majin paid for all the damage that he and his people did. At least he's taken responsibility of the property damage that he made. However—

_BAMM!_

Sansa came and dropped a massive stack of papers on his desk. "Next set of paperwork came."

Just, how many paperwork will he need to do? He isn't even finished on the reports on the Azrael case! Also, why are they the ones doing it?!

"Sansa, why is there twice the amount of paperwork than what should have been in my desk?"

"Tsukauchi-san, the paperwork for those who went insane among the other things were also added to your work—"

Meaning every ones paperworks.

"—also, the half of all the paperwork was send to the Chief of police."

_Wait_, you mean what he's doing all this time are only _half_ of the total paperwork?!

"Sansa, I would really appreciate it if you could—"

"Look at the time! Its already the end of my shift! I didn't know time pass that fast. Well, _see you tomorrow Tsukauchi-san!_"

"Wait-_Sansa!"_

_SLAM!_

The sound of the door slamming echoed to the room. Tsukauchi's eyebrows twitched, _traitor! _

A moment later the door opened again and revealed the underground hero Eraserhead coming at the door.

"Aizawa-san! Look you need to help me with this. It's about Majin and—"

_SLAM!! _

The door was immediately closed the moment Majin's Name came out of Tsukauchi's mouth, "…"

He banged his head to his desk and started doing his paperwork, he blame Majin for this.

Somewhere, the Police chief's office, Tsuragamae shares Tsukauchi's sentiments.

* * *

After the Aogumo fiasco _(and spying the police force dealing with the resulting paperwork)_, Mikumo send majority of the children back to their respective homes, though there was a little problem when some of them refused to leave the mansion and go home back to their respective family. Mikumo figured that it was probably because of the cookies.

…_Yep_, it's definitely the at cookies fault.

He fixed this by building a school just for them, it was near the mansion so that they could visit anytime they want.

It would also give people jobs. The children that he stole-_rescued_ from the orphanage run by that snake will also go there.

It's just from kindergarten to middle school though, Ame-kun would begged him to be transferred to the new school the he decided built if he put up a high school section.

Zenchi, Tsurumi, and the other children from the Aogumo goons that doesn't have anywhere or anyone to go home to, stayed with him at the mansion.

They took a while to get use to the mansion than the orphan childrens which is completely understandable as they were kept in a holding cell before they manage to became free.

Ame-kun, Shira-kun and Tabbi-kun are doing well at U.A. Ame-kun is finally making friends, which was what Mikumo wanted in the first place. Shira-kun and Tabbi-kun was also faring well in the Hero course. They also started making friends with the other students which Mikumo make sure to tell the three of them how proud he was at their growth.

Shira-kun told Mikumo about the Quirkless student that could somehow match him and Tabbi-kun in pure physical prowess. Shira-kun suspect that the boy may only have be second to Ame-kun in physical strength, which is impressive on its own, considering Ame-kun could take down concrete walls bare handed and without the assist of his quirk.

Mikumo watched one of the footage of their exercise at school. The one with Tabbi-kun and the said Quirkless student sparring with each other. Apparently, you could request them if you're a parent with a child attending in the Hero course.

He quickly identified the fighting style used by the Quirkless boy, _Hamagure_, against Tabbi-kun. It was him that developed it after all, and taught it to his greatest student. His cousin.

He spin on his chair and stopped to stare outside the window. So close, his cousin is so close but all he could do is to wait patiently for him to fully awaken.

If his cousin still want to see him after awakening, then he would welcome him with open arms. He doesn't need to show himself to him only to cause Lucas existential crisis and be confused on his own identity.

He'll accept whether he choose to be his cousin or start a new life in this world.

_After all_, that's one of the purpose of the reincarnation given by the _God of second chances_.

* * *

**[A/N: **

**Words: 9,859**

**It's getting longer and longer every update. Don't know how, It's just happen. I still have problems with writing and I don't think Grammarly is actually helping me much. Guess just gonna need more practice and criticism.**

**Thanks for reading, Schwarz-san out.**


End file.
